Stop To Change Me!
by Hanluxx1220
Summary: [END] Oh Sehun, namja brengsek yang pergaulannya sangat bebas, suka minum-minum dan melakukan segala hal tentang anak berandalan. Namun, ketika pindah ke sekolah barunya dan bertemu si namja manis, perlahan ia mengubah kebiasaannya itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengubahku?"-Sehun "Tidak! Aku takut kelihanganmu."-Luhan [HunHan]YAOI-BL-School life
1. First

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **M**

"eunghh..."

Yeoja _sexy_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya agar namja tampan yang sedang mengecup lehernya itu dapat bergerak bebas.

"Ah... mmhh... chep.. hatth lahh, s-sehh-ahh... hunnhh.." Ujar yeoja itu penuh dengan desahan. Bibir yang tadinya berada di leher kini turun ke belahan payudara sintal yang masih tertutup bra.

Kamar yang tadinya sangat dingin berubah menjadi sangat panas bagi yeoja itu. Tapi tidak dengan sang namja yang belum terangsang sama sekali.

Irene yang sudah dikuasai nafsu dan gairah yang sudah membludak segera melumat kasar bibir tipis sehun.

"Mmh... nggghh..."

"Bitch!" Umpat Sehun. Tapi bukannya tersinggung, Yeoja itu malah tersanjung bisa memuaskan namja tampan dari keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan itu.

Sehun yang sangat bosan pun mendorong kuat yeoja itu sehingga sang yeoja meringis kesakitan karena terbanting walaupun di ranjang yang empuk.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo lanjutkan permainannya."

"Kau tidak berguna! bitch!" Ucap sehun yang segera memperbaiki penampilannya. Kemeja nya masih terpasang lengkap. Tidak seperti Irene yang sudah membuka bajunya duluan.

"Oh Sehun! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sehun memang namja brengsek yang meniduri wanita manapun yang menurutnya cantik. Tapi dia sangat jarang terangsang. Mungkin selama melakukan _sex_ bebas dalam hidupnya ia hanya 2 kali terangsang.

Ia hanya ingin bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan itu saja.

Ketika keluar dari kamar hotel, ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda ada telepon yang masuk. Tanpa ragu ia menggeser lambang hijau pada layar ponselnya.

 _"Sehun-ah, pulanglah sekarang. Ada yang eomma ingin bicarakan."_

"Aku segera pulang."

Seberengsek apapun namja tampan itu, ia sangat menghormati ibu dan ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan orangtuanya itu.

oooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooooo

Mobil _ferrari_ mewah berwarna merah milik Sehun memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Oh.

Rumah yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang rumah, melainkan istana itu hanya di huni oleh 3 orang dari keluarga Oh. Jangan lupa selusin pelayan dan bodyguard di istana bernuansa putih itu.

Langkah sehun memasuki rumah orangtuanya. Semua pelayan yang berjejer di pintu masuk langsung membungkuk ketika menyadari tuan muda mereka datang ke rumah.

"Anakku, kau sudah datang?" Suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun ketika ia berada di ruang tengah.

Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat tampan di umurnya yang sudah mencapai 43 itu muncul dari arah ruang kerjanya.

Keriput halus di wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rahang tegas yang ia miliki.

"Hmm. Kenapa memanggilku kemari?" Ia memang hormat pada orangtuanya. Tapi sifat dinginnya itu mustahil untuk dihilangkan.

"Duduklah dulu."

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lelah appa."

"Kau akan kami pindahkan ke sekolah milik tuan Xi. SM International SHS. Dan kau akan tinggal di asrama sekolah. Bersiaplah, besok kau harus pergi kesana."

"Terserah. Semua sekolah sama saja bagiku. Mana eomma?"

"Eomma mu di kamarnya."

Sehun pun langsung menaiki tangga yang memiliki pola melingkar itu menuju kamar ibunya.

 _Cklek_

"Eomma?"

"Eh? Sayangku kau sudah datang. Kemarilah." Wanita berusia 39 tahun itu menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Eomma, apa kabar?" Sehun akan lebih lembut jika berbicara dengan ibunya daripada dengan ayahnya.

"Eomma baik nak. Kau sudah mendengarnya dari ayahmu?" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tujuan kami memindahkanmu agar kau jadi lebih giat, nak. Kau hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement. Jadi tidak bisa mengawasimu." Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk walau ia sebenarnya kesal dianggap masih kecil.

"Eomma, kau lihat kunci mobi-- Sehun?!"

"Hai hyung!" Namja tampan berwajah teduh itu senang sekali melihat adiknya ada di rumah.

Ya, 3 orang yang tinggal di rumah itu adalah tuan Oh, nyonya Oh dan Oh Joonmyeon atau Suho yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement mewahnya dengan alasan ingin mandiri.

"Sehun, aku merindukanmu." Suho langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Sehun tanpa ragu membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Aku juga hyung. Tapi aku harus bersiap-siap, jadi aku pulang sekarang, ne?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Asrama?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku pamit hyung."

"Padahal aku masih rindu dengan mu, Hun-ah." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia pun masih sangat merindukan hyungnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ia ke rumah setelah 1 tahun lamanya.

"Anyeong hyung, eomma."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang." Kata ibu Sehun.

oooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooooo

 _"Yeoboseo? Kau sudah siap?"_

"Ne. Cepatlah appa."

 _"Appa sudah dekat. Turunlah."_

Piiip! Piiip!

Ya, hari ini Sehun akan pindah ke SM International SHS. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _Cklek_

"Appa, ayo kita berangkat."

"Kajja. Kau harus jaga sikap disana."

"Tergantung moodku."

"Hhh, kau ini." Ayah sehun yang bernama KangIn itu tau benar sifat anak bungsunya.

oooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooo

"Hoaaam!" Sosok namja manis baru terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Tangannya menelusuri nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel yang ia cari, namja manis itu menyalakan ponselnya ogah-ogahan.

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar melihat angka 8 pada layar ponselnya.

"BAEK!!! Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?!"

"Aku sudah membangunkan mu bodoh. Kau tertidur seperti orang pingsan."

"Haah! Baek, ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!"

Namja manis itu segera memakai seragam sekolahnya tanpa acara 'mari kita mandi'.

Namja imut yang bernama Baekhyun itu menganga melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak mandi? Kau bau!"

"Aku sudah terlambat. Lagipula walaupun aku tidak mandi 3 hari pun aku tetap harum. Hanya pagi ini saja aku tidak mandi! Gara-gara kau sih."

"Aku? Cepatlah. Kita terlambat."

Baekhyun berjalan santai di belakang sahabatnya yang berlari mengejar waktu.

"Ini yang aku suka darimu. Kau tidak semena-mena seperti orang lain. Semua orang kau anggap sama seperti dirimu." Monolog Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu hilang saat

 _Brukk!_

"Huaaa, Baekkie!"

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun membantu namja manis itu untuk berdiri. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yya! Bisa kau hati-hati? Aku semakin terlambat karena kau menabrakku!"

"Kau yang menabrakku." Ucap sang tersangka yang ternyata Sehun.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat." Bisik KangIn pada putranya.

Namja manis itu melirik ke arah KangIn dan berengut lucu.

"Ahjussi, dia anakmu?" KangIn mengangguk dan tersenyum geli.

"Ajari anak jelekmu cara berjalan ya ahjussi tampan. Aku ke kelas dulu."

"Hey! Kau tidak sopan sekali. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas. Childish!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini manly!"

"Terserah kau! Ahjussi, kami pergi dulu. Maafkan anak rusa ini."

"Hmm, tidak masalah." Baekhyun pun segera menyeret sahabat manisnya yang meronta-ronta.

"Dia lucu sekali. Aku menyukainya." Ucap KangIn.

"Mwo?! Appa akan meninggalkan eomma demi anak gila itu?"

"Aku menyukainya untukjadi menantuku."

"Kekasih Suho hyung? Aku tidak rela punya kakak ipar seperti dia."

"Haha, Lihat saja yang jatuh cinta duluan. Kau atau kakakmu." Sehun yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya malas.

oooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooooo

"Zhoumi, aku titip anakku pada mu."

"Tenang saja. Sehun pasti akan menyukai sekolah ini."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sehun, jaga sikap mu disini."

Sehun hanya berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang di ulang terus menerus seperti radio rusak.

Setelah kepergian KangIn, hanya kesunyian yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sehun, kau akan tidur di lantai dua. Nanti juga ada murid baru lagi. Dia akan tidur bersamamu."

"Mwo? Aku tidak ingin di ganggu siapapun."

"Dia juga berasal dari sekolahmu yang dulu. Kalian mungkin saling mengenal."

"Temanku hanya si idiot dan si hitam. Mereka tidak mungkin ikut kemari."

"Tenanglah, kau pasti suka. Ayo, ikut denganku. Ke kelas barumu."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Di sepanjang koridor siswa siswi menatap penuh keterkaguman pada Sehun lewat jendela kelas mereka.

Zhoumi dan Sehun sampai di kelas XI _Active._ Zhoumi membawa Sehun masuk ke kelas yang tadinya ribut, menjadi hening seketika saat melihat namja yang sangat tampan di depan kelas mereka.

"Perhatian, kalian kedatangan 2 murid baru."

' _Wah, tampan sekali.'_

 _'Kyaa, dia pangeran berkuda putih milikku'_

 _'Ada dua? Satu lagi pasti tampan juga'_

Ketika para siswi dan para uke sibuk memuja seorang Oh Sehun, sosok namja manis yang berada di belakang duduk di samping Baekhyun melotot karena tidak suka.

"MWO?! Kenapa dia bisa disini?!"

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Zhoumi. Luhan mendengus sebal karenanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa namja jakung dengan senyum idiot khasnya. Sehun yang menoleh ke arah suara melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Yo bro! Kita bertemu lagi."

"Sudah, kalian berdua duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia."

"Baik."

Mareka berdua berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah si namja manis.

Sehun menatap namja di sampingnya, lalu melirik name tag yang terpasang di jas sebelah kiri namja manis itu.

"Oh, hai 'Xi Luhan'" Ujar Sehun dengan seringai tampannya yang membuat para yeoja memekik tertahan.

 _DEG!_

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumam namja manis yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu dengan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

 **"TBC"**

Gimana? Next atau enggak?

Chap 1 segini dulu yaa.

 **Review Juseyo...**


	2. Problem

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **M**

"Lu, ayo kita pergi ke kantin."

"Shireo! Pasti si namja tembok itu ada disana."

"Anggap saja dia tidak ada. Aku sudah lapar sekali, Lu..."

"Hhh, baiklah! Kau ini pemaksa sekali."

"Yeay! Daebak!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Di sepanjang koridor, banyak sekali siswa siswi yang menyapa mereka- _Ani. Lebih tepatnya Luhan_ \- dan hanya di balas dengan sebuah senyum tipis namun sangat manis milik Luhan.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Lu, kau itu pakai apa sampai bisa memiliki banyak penggemar begitu?"

"Aku memang tampan dan mempesona."

"Lebih tepatnya mereka suka wajah anak TK mu itu. Apalagi sifatmu yang seperti anak kucing begitu. Sangat menggemaskan, kau tau?" Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan, membuat orang-orang di kantin jadi iri melihatnya.

"Baek, duduk di ujung saja ya?"

"Ok,"

Seorang ahjuma datang membawa sebuah buku kecil untuk menulis pesanan.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?"

" _Taro bubble tea/Choco bubble tea_ " Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan namun beda tempat.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan ' _apa-apan kau ini?'_

"Tidak! Americano saja/Ani! Americano saja!" Ucap Sehun dan Luhan yang lagi-lagi bersamaan

"Huh, terserah!/Terserah." Kali ini nada mereka berbeda. Luhan bernada kesal, sedangkan Sehun dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Aku strawberry cake saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Ahjuma itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat anak-anak itu.

"Lu, sepertinya kalian berjodoh."

"What the? Kau mulai menyebalkan!"

 _Hap~_

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu Kris!"

"Ternyata kau sangat mengenaliku ya?" Tanya Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Siapa lagi yang punya tangan sebesar itu selain kau?"

"Hahaha, kau sendirian?"

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat ada aku disini hah?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Oh? Kau terlalu kecil Baek. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat mu." Luhan yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lu, nanti aku ke kamarmu ya?"

"Ani!" Sergah Baekhyun.

"Waeyo? Lagipula kita kan sama-sama namja."

"Tetap saja! Kau ingin di panggang appa-nya Luhan, hah?"

"Lu... Tolong aku~" pinta Kris dengan nada manja.

"Molla. Baekkie yang menguasai kamar. Jadi, dia yang berhak."

"Baekhyun! Ku jodohkan dengan anjingku di rumah, baru kau tau rasa!"

"Asalkan dia tidak jelek sepertimu aku mau."

Kris yang sangat kesal karna lagi-lagi gagal untuk pergi ke kamar Luhan akhirnya pergi.

Di SM SHS, siswa siswi bebas pergi ke kamar siswa lain. Asalkan bukan lawan jenis. Jika melanggar peraturan, siswa tersebut harus keluar dari asrama dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran selama 1 bulan.

.

.

"Hei~" Seorang yeoja cantik mendatangi Sehun dan duduk menghadap Sehun di atas meja dengan tidak sopannya.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas yeoja itu kemudian beralih pada ponselnya.

"Aku suka sifat acuhmu itu." Ucap yeoja itu dengan nada menggodanya.

"Hei Krystal! Jangan ganggu dia! Dasar jalang." Ucap Minho yang merupakan ketua kelas.

" _Cih!_ Dia saja tidak terganggu. Benarkan, tampan?" Sehun terus mengacuhkan Krystal. Tapi yeoja itu tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga Sehun.

"Nanti malam, aku akan ke tempatmu."

Memang pada dasarnya Sehun memang brengsek, ia pun menyetujui omongan Krystal.

"Ku tunggu."

Krystal pun tersenyum senang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya yeoja tomboy yang bernama Amber itu pada Krystal.

"Mungkin kami akan melakukan 'sesuatu' nanti." Ucap Krystal di sertai seringai jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau Xi seonsaengnim sampai tau? Kau bisa keluar dari sini selama 1 bulan!"

"Santai saja. Itu hanya sebentar buatku."

"Dasar jalang!" Krystal hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Di tempat lain...

"Baiklah Baek, nanti malam aku akan pergi ke tempat mu. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Dia tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi jika Kris yang ke tempat kami, dia akan sangat terganggu. Karna Kris menyukai Luhan, jadi dia terus berusaha mendekati Luhan."

Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak sangat akrab setelah Chanyeol meminjam buku catatan matematika pada Baekhyun 15 menit yang lalu.

"Oke. Tunggu aku~" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang disini."

"Yeoja?"

" _Heum_."

"Yya! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau siswa baru disini. Jangan cari masalah! Kau tau aturannya kan?"

"Tidak akan ketahuan."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku tidak akan membantu jika KangIn appa bertanya padaku." Sehun tersenyum acuh. Chanyeol sudah menganggap ayah Sehun sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Jadi wajar saja dia menyebut ayah Sehun sebagai 'KangIn appa'.

Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar BaekLu.

 _Kriett_

"Hai Sehun," Ujar Krystal yang baru masuk ke kamar Sehun.

" _Hmm_."

 _Cklek!_

Krystal mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di atas kasur.

Krystal menaiki kasur itu lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di nakas. Sehun hanya diam dan menatap Krystal datar.

"Mau bermain sebentar?" Tanya Krystal yang sekarang sudah duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di Leher Sehun.

"Terserahmu saja." Mendengar tanggapan Sehun, Krystal langsung mencium dan melumat kasar bibir Sehun.

Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya diam membiarkan Krystal bekerja semampunya.

" _Ngghh_ ," Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Krystal akibat permainannya sendiri dengan tidak tahu malunya.

Tangan Krystal mulai mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang dari tadi diam sekarang mulai membuka kaos putih tipis yang di pakai Krystal. Sekarang hanya tersisa celana jeans pendek dan bra hitam pada tubuh Krystal.

Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak tergoda. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main.

Tangan Krystal hendak membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, namun di tahan oleh sang empu. Hal itu membuat sang yeoja melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak suka membuka bajuku bila sedang berhubungan."

Di tempat lain...

"Hei Yeol, kau sudah datang?"

"Iya. Hanya kau disini?"

"Luhan sedang di kamar mandi."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya."

"Silahkan,"

"Di sekolah ini, jika ada dua pria dan wanita berada dalam satu kamar, apa hukumannya?"

"Kau sudah tau bukan? Tentu saja keluar dari asrama dan tidak boleh masuk kelas selama 1 bulan."

"O-oh... Apakah wali siswa tersebut akan di panggil?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun... Bersama Krystal,.."

"Mwo? Krystal?! Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Krystal sekarang ada di kamar ku dan Sehun."

"MWO?!" Oh, kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang berteriak. Melainkan namja cantik yang barusan mendengar nama Krystal dan Sehun yang ia yakini tengah berbuat yang iya-iya sekarang ini.

"Lu-luhan?"

"Cepat pergi kekamarnya Baek! Kau tah Krystal kan? Namja tembok itu pasti akan mendapat hukuman lebih!"

"Ya, kau benar. Ayo Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tau, Sehun sekarang sedang berkencan dengan yeoja cantik.

 _Dor! Dor!_

"Hei! Buka pintunya! Atau aku akan memanggil ayahku kesini, Krystal!"

 _Cklek_

"Kalian mengganggu sekali! Ada apa sih?!" Krystal membuka pintu dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Bahkan ia sekarang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"K-kau? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun tertidur dengan darah di sekitar tangannya.

"SEHUN!"

"Baek, bagaimana ini? Sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi lagi."

"Kau! Jalang sialan! Menyingkir dari jalan ku! Kali ini ku pastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini!" Desis Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamar yang sangat dingin itu.

"Hei, siswa baru! Apa kau mendengarku?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sehun. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Luhan pun tanpa berpikir panjang langsung merobek jaketnya dan melilitkan potongan kain itu ke luka yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Sial! Darahnya tidak mau berhenti. Ini bahaya. Dia bisa mati jika lukanya tidak segera di tutup. Baek! Hubungi appa dan petugas UKS, sekarang!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menelepon Zhoumi yang merupakan ayah Luhan dan beberapa dokter sekolah.

 _Brak!_

Pintu terbuka kasar dan menampilkan Zhoumi yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari dari lantai empat.

"Luhan! Bawa Sehun keluar cepat! Jika tidak, kejadian seperti tahun lalu akan terjadi lagi."

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung mengangkat Sehun untuk di bawa ke ruang UKS.

.

.

 _Krieet_

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Luhan saat dokter baru keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Terimakasih, Lu. Jika tidak terbantu oleh kain tadi, mungkin darahnya sampai sekarang akan terus mengalir deras."

"Tidak masalah dok. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya, tentu."

' _Aku mengerti perasaan mu Lu. Jadi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik agar kau tidak trauma untuk yang kedua kalinya_.' Batin dokter tersebut.

 **"TBC"**

 **Review juseyo**

 **Next or No?**

 _Untuk penjelasan atas semua ketidak jelasan di chap ini, aku bakal tulis di next chapter. Jangan kapok yaa XD segini dulu._

: Wah, gomawo :)

 **OHXILU04** : Baca terus ya... Nanti bakal ketauan XD

 **duanda.r** : Gomawo, nih udah semangat #Eaaa :D

 **Babydeerwolf** : Done yaa ;)

 **Arifahohse** : Udah di next. Ikutin terus yaa :D

 **Seravin509** : Done, chingu...

 **Ofratalos** : udah nih :)

 **Kenna9495** : Next nih :D

 **Byunsilb** : Si Luhan sering mandi kembang XD... Iya, Luhan belum kenal KangIn.

 **Hannie222** : Udah nih,

 **YuChanChan** : Ini bentar kok :D

 **DeerLu947** : Sama-sama chingu :D

Gomawo for Review Chingudeul...


	3. New Roomate

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **M**

 _Sreeet_

Luhan menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah rajang UKS dan duduk sambil merunduk. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghantui dirinya.

Kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing saat ini. Ketika melihat wajah putih pucat Sehun bertambah pucat, ia menjadi khawatir. Namun, setidaknya kali ini tidak benar-benar sama dengan kejadian dulu.

Sehun masih bernafas. Luhan tersenyum karena itu.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Luhan lirih.

 **Flashback**

"Hyung!" Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan seperti model itu menoleh saat ada yang nemanggilnya.

"Hai, Lu."

"Siwon hyung, apakah nanti malam kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku sudah izin pada appa."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Lu. Aku ada tugas kelompok. Mian, hmm?" Siwon mengusak lembut rambut caramel milik Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, dengan siapa?"

"Krystal."

"Eh? Kalian kan beda tingkat kelas. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukan tugas kelas Lu. Ini tugas para pengurus OSIS. Nanti malam kami akan bekerja di kamarku. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Ne." Jawab Luhan dengan nada ceria andalannya.

Siwon menjadi gemas sendiri pada kekasihnya itu. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang sudah memerah kemudian mencium hidung bangir Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh geli sendiri. Ia suka jika Siwon mulai memperlakukannya seperti ini.

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

 **Tok! Tok!** **_Krieeet_**

"Hei, Siwon oppa." Yeoja yang ternyata Krystal itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah,"Krystal pun masuk kemudian mengunci pintu kamar Siwon. Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya kebingungan.

"Kenapa dikunci? Nanti kalau Kibum kemari bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja oppa. Kita bermain dulu, otte?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita disini untuk mengerjakan tugas, Krystal. Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu."

Krystal yang malas menanggapi omongan Siwon langsung mendorong kuat namja itu sampai terjatuh di atas ranjang.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Krystal tidak mengubris pertanyaan Siwon. Yeoja itu berusaha mencium bibir Siwon. Namun, namja itu terus memberontak. Krystal sudah menahan rahang namja itu namun tidak berhasil. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celannya dan-

 _Sseett_

"Akh! Kau gila?!" Krystal menggores pergelangan Siwon menggunakan pisau kecil namun tajam. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras.

"Makanya jangan melawan ku oppa. Diam saja, hmm?"

Tidak peduli dengan luka di tangannya, Siwon mendorong kuat yeoja yang ada diatasnya.

"Cih! Jalang sialan! Aku dan kekasihku, Luhan. Kami bahkan belum pernah melakukannya dan kau berusaha melakukannya dengan ku?" Desis Siwon tajam.

"Aku hanya mencintai Luhan. Diriku juga hanya untuk Luhan! Kau tidak berhak mengambilku darinya, sialan!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan cinta mu!"

 **Jleb**!

Pisau yang sedari tadi Krystal genggam mendarat di dada sebelah kiri Siwon. Semakin banyak darah yang berlumuran di atas kemeja putih yang di pakai Siwon.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja manis membeku melihat semua yang terjadi. Di setiap kamar siswa di SM SHS, wajib di pasang CCTV. Namun CCTV hanya aktif saat malam hari sampai jam empat pagi.

Luhan yang notabenenya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah, tentu saja bisa melihat ruangan siswa siswi. Dia hanya penasaran sedang apa kekasihnya sekarang.

Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang justru sangat di luar dugaannya.

"SIWON HYUNG!!!"

"Lu, kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Zhoumi saat mendengar anaknya berteriak. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Luhan, Zhoumi mengikuti arah pandang anaknya. Dan benar saja, dia pun sangat terkejut.

"A-apa ini?"

Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar kekasihnya dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih mematung di depan layar komputer.

 **Brak**!

"Hyung! Hyung! Eodiseoyo?" Mata rusa Luhan menangkap Krystal di ujung ruang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Krystal! Brengsek kau!"

 _PLAK_!

"Kenapa kau menamparku, bodoh?"

"Kau..." Wajah Luhan sudah memerah karena menahan amarah sekarang. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan tangannya terkepal erat saat ini.

Namun bukan saatnya untuk menghajar Krystal sekarang.

"Hyung... Bangun lah... Hiks," Luhan berusaha membawa Siwon ke ruang dokter sekuat tenaganya.

Namun memang pada dasarnya ia sangat lemas dari tadi, membuatnya terjatuh bersama Siwon.

Beberapa dokter sekolah mulai berdatangan dengan alat-alat mereka.

"Dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Lukanya harus di tutup segera. Sementara rawat dia disini dulu. Cepat urus peralatannya!"

"Baik dok!"

"Lu, kau tunggulah di luar."

1 jam kemudian...

 _Cklek_!

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Maaf Lu, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga kami. Tapi, Choi Siwon sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Luhan akan terjatuh saat itu juga jika Zhoumi tidak menahannya.

"H-hyung, hiks... Appa! Selamatkan Siwon hyung! Aku...hiks, mohon..."

"Dan untuk masalah Krystal Jung, dia memiliki gangguan jiwa karena sangat terobsesi pada pria yang menurutnya menarik. Dia akan kami urus nanti." Ucap dokter itu.

 **Flashback off**

 _Krieet_ ,

"Lu? Kau disini? Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku saja yang menjaganya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, ani... Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil dokter Kyuhyun saja."

"Ne."

Luhan keluar ruang UKS dengan sangat lesu. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu langsung merangkul pinggang Luhan agar sahabatnya tidak terjatuh.

"Ini semua salah para dokter itu. Mereka bilang Krystal sudah sembuh. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Dia masih sangat gila!"

"Kau benar baek. Si tembok jelek itu belum sadar juga."

"Mungkin besok dia akan sadar. Kita kamar dan istirahat ya?"

"Hm..."

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Hoaam... Baek?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun di atas.

"Tumben masih tidur." Luhan akhirnya menaiki tangga menuju tempat Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Ireonaaa..." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Lagu yang berjudul 'Closer' terdengar dari posel Baekhyun. Luhan mengambil ponsel itu dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mereka sudah bertukar nomor telepon? Cepat sekali. Angkat atau tidak, ya?"

"Aku angkat saja."

"Pagi Baek! Kau sudah sarapan? Jika belum, kifa sarapan bersama ya? Aku tunggu di Sugar Cafe!"

"Hei! Ini Luhan. Bukan Baekkie."

"O-oh, Lu? Mian, hehe. Baekhyun dimana?"

"Kekasihmu masih tidur."

"Baikla-- eh? Kekasih? Tidak! Dia bukan kekasihku! Kami hanya ber-"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, aku mau bersiap-siap dulu."

"Annyeong!"

 _Piiip_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun masih belum bangun juga. Ia mengambil gelas yang berada di nakas kemudian mencipratkan air itu pada wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Kyyaa! Hujan! Lu, sepatu mu masih di luar!"

"Hahaha! Kau habis mimpi di hukum cuci sepatu ya?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku masih mengantuk."

"Sudahlah, kita sudah hampir terlambat. Tadi Chanyeol menelepon mu. Dia menunggu di Sugar Cafe."

"Benarkah? Baiklah!"

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Hai, yeol. Luhan bilang kau menungguku. Benarkah?"

"Y-ya. Duduk lah."

"Eh? Tembok jelek, kau sudah sembuh? Cepat sekali." Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kau tidak suka aku sembuh?" Tanya Sehun yang menatap Luhan tajam.

"Hehe, ani. Aku hanya heran. Kau terlihat seperti zombie di film-film kemarin malam."

"Dasar maniak film."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Cerewet."

"Tembok!"

"Sudahlah! Pagi-pagi kalian sudah bertengkar saja." Lerai Chanyeol.

"Lu, kau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Hun-ah, kau pesan apa?"

"Yang biasa."

"Biar aku yang pesankan. Chanyeol, kau mau apa?"

"Americano, Sehun choco bubble tea."

"Americano, Strawberry milk dan 2 bubble tea."

"Satu lagi punya siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan."

"Sepertinya kalian jodoh." Ucap Chanyeol asal.

Puk!

"Shh, kalian kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

"Rusa jelek, kenapa kau memukulnya?"

"Kau duluan, bodoh! dasar tembok jelek!"

"Hei, Sehun. Kalau ku perhatikan, kau jadi suka berdebat bila bersama Luhan. Kau jadi cerewet."

"Dia memang cerewet, Yeol."

"Ani, dia sangat hemat bicara sebelumnya. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan mu dia bisa berbicara apa saja."

"Itu tandanya dia membawa pengaruh buruk." Ujar Sehun

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

Sehun memandang Luhan datar. Sedangkan Luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Seakan terhanyut dalam tatapan itu, mereka berdua seperti tertarikke dalam lubang hitam. Mereka mematung seketika. Detak jantung dua namja itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Minumannya sudah siap!" Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan menjadi gelagapan sendiri melihatnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua orang itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Empat namja yang berada dalam satu meja itu hanya menghabiskan minuman mereka sambil menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Baekhyun sibuk dengan bukunya, Chanyeol sibuk dengan gamenya, Sehun dan Luhan sibuk dengan kecanggungan mereka berdua.

"Baek! Aku ke kelas duluan, ya. Aku mau mengambil buku sains ku yang di pinjam Minho hyung. Dah!"

Luhan langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelasnya.

Saat Luhan menghilang di balik pintu cafe, Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan Krystal?"

"Dia sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah. Orang gila seperti dia tidak pantas masuk sekolah."

"Oh... Kau bilang, dulu Krystal kerja kelompok di kamar kekasih Luhan. Bukannya itu melanggar peraturan?"

"Ya. Sejak kejadian malam itu, semua peraturan ini di buat. Tapi Krystal masih tidak jengah juga."

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk huruf o kecil tanda mengerti. Sementara Sehun yang baru mendengar semuanya, merasa aneh sendiri. Hanya satu pertanyaan di kepalnya.

' _Rusa jelek itu punya kekasih?_ '

Tak lama kemudian...-

' _Hahaha, bagaimana bisa? Dia kan cerewet. Memangnya ada yang mau jadi kekasihnya?'_ monolog Sehun tidak jelas.

Oh iya, Sehun! Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa terluka, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Dia ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan ku. Saat dia ingin melepas kemeja ku, aku menahannya. Dia tetap memaksa. Saat aku mendorongnya, dia mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya. Aku sedang fokus melihat wajahnya saat itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba perih sekali. Benar sja, saat aku melihat ke bawah, tempat urat nadiku hampir terpotong. Aku hampir mati saat itu."

"Ya, kau akan mati jika rusa kesayanganku itu tidak menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Rusa jelek itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat dia mendengar ada Krystal hanya berdua bersamamu, dia langsung ke kamar kita. Saat melihat darah di tanganmu, dia langsung merobek jaketnya dan menutup luka mu sebelum perawat datang." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tertegun. Luhan tidak meminta imbalan apapun walaupun sudah menolongnya.

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

 **GREB**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kris? Kenapa kau memelukku? Lepas. Banyak orang yang melihat."

"Kejadian murid baru itu... Kau pasti mengingat Siwon hyung, kan?" Ucap Kris yang masih memeluk Luhan.

"Gwaenchana. Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku akan melupakan semuanya. Aku tau, kau sudah menganggap Siwon hyung sebagai hyung mu sendiri. Kau pasti juga merindukannya." Kris mengangguk di bahu Luhan. Kris memang sangat dekat dengan Siwon. Dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu.

"Haha! Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau menggelikan jika manja seperti ini."

"Hanya padamu."

"Tapi banyak yang melihat mu."

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh siswa di dalam kelas Luhan. Oh, semua mata menatap kepadanya. Gelar manly yang di sandang olehnya lenyap sekarang.

"L-lu, aku ke kelas ku dulu."

"Haha, baiklah anakku!" Luhan senang jika sahabatnya berbuat hal konyol. Setidaknya hal itu membuat beban di kepalanya hilang perlahan.

"Ehm! Rusa jelek,"

"Ada apa lagi?" Jawab Luhan ogah-ogahan. Sehun selalu bisa membuat kepalanya panas.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Telinga ku disini." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk telinganya.

"Disini banyak orang."

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya lalu menatap Sehun galak. Namun tatapan itu malah sangat imut menurut Sehun.

"Cepatlah. Kita bicara di taman. Jangan pakai basa-basi." Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan di belakang. Dia belum tau dimana taman sekolah ini.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Gomawo."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Untuk-"

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau kurang sehat?" Luhan memegang dahi dan pipi Sehun. Kemudian ia menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak panas. Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Kau ini." Sehun menatap Luhan datar. Luhan yang merasakan aura gelap di sekitar Sehun segera diam dan memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Hehe, lanjutkan lah."

"Untuk malam itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku. Jika saja kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah mati."

"Tentu saja. Aku ini cocok jadi dok-"

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud mu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Baekkie mu itu bilang, kau langsung lari ke kamarku saat mendengar Krystal bersamaku." Kali ini Sehun menyeringai dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Neo! Kenapa Kris menjadi sangat banyak sekarang? Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh! Kau ini tidak tah terimakasih, ya?"

"Tadi aku sudah berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Idiot!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. Kemudian ia pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana rusa jelek?" Sehun tertawa pelan melihat wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Sehun tertawa? Oh, ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa sejak hari pertama pindah sekolah. Berkat Luhan.

"Seluruh siswa, berkumpul di lapangan sekarang. Pertukaran teman sekamar akan di putar lagi hari ini."

Langkah Luhan yang tadinya ingin menuju kelas terberhenti saat mendengar suara Kim seonsaengnim membuat pengumuman.

"Semoga aku dan Baekkie tidak akan pernah di pindahkan."

Semua siswa sudah berbaris sesuai kelasnya masing-masing. Luhan yang dasarnya tidam terlalu tinggi berbaris di urutan keempat. Baekhyun ke dua.

"Luhan, kau juga akan di tukar. Selama ini kau hanya bersama Baekhyun terus menerus. Ini tidak adil bagi siswa yang lain."

"Mwoya? Baek..." Panggil Luhan lesu. Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia juga tidak rela jika tidak tinggal satu kamar bersama Luhan.

"Saya akan bacakan nama-namanya. Lee Taeyoung dan Jaehyun. Mark Tuan dan Park Jinyoung. Im Yoona dan Jessica Jung. Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin. Kang Seulgi dan Irene. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Sepertinya 3 orang yang tersisa akan tinggal dalam satu kamar. Kris Wu, Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Kalian akan mendapatkan kamar yang lebih besar."

"Mwo?! Tidak!!!"-Luhan

"Yeah! Aku bersama Lulu ku."-Kris

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur."-Sehun

Luhan menatap horor kepada dua namja tampan namun menyebalkan yang akan menjadi roomatenya itu.

Luhan terus menyumpah serapahi orang yang membacakan nama-nama tadi.

'Bagaimana nasib ku?'

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar karena satu kamar dengan Baekhyun.

" **TBC"**

 **Riview Juseyo**

Makasih yang udah mau ripiu sama baca... Chap 3 segini dulu ya...

Next update: Catch Me When I Fall

 **DeerLu947** : Iya, tuh di atas :D

 **Hannie222** : Krystal udah gila XD

 **LSaber** : Udah chingu :)

 **Yuyun Meliana** : Iya. Kalo masalah itu, hanya Zhoumi dan KangIn yang tau XD #plakk

 **ChoiRiHyo** : Gomawo :D

 **YuChanChan** : Di ehm! Ehm! XD

 **Seravin509** : Silahkan baca di atas chingu ;D


	4. Kiss?

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **M**

"Yeah! Lu, akhirnya kita sekamar! Senangnya..." Ucap Kris yang langsung memeluk Luhan. Sedangkan yang di peluk memasang wajah masam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan kemudian melirik aneh pada Sehun.

"Kenapa harus ada si anak baru ini di antara kita, Lu?" Ujar Kris melebih-lebihkan dan menunjuk wajah Sehun menggunakan bolpen yang di pegangnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berlebihan, Kris?" Ujar Luhan yang sudah jengah.

Sehun menatap datar ke arah Kris.

"Dasar tiang berkarat." Ejek Sehun

"Apa kau bilang? Tembok lumut!" Balas Kris.

Sedangkan Luhan sedang sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Jika minta tolong pada ayahnya, tidak mungkin juga. Zhoumi tidak bisa terus-menerus memihak anaknya. Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Luhan jadi kesal sendiri melihatnya. Apa sekarang Baekhyun sudah melupakannya? Setidaknya, itulah yang Luhan pikirkan. Luhan mendatangi dua orang itu dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Lu? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Apa kau tidak sedih sama sekali?" Tanya Luhan yang memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Kau sedang tidak ada masalah, kan Lu?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Luhan. Luhan yang semakin kesal menautkan kedua alisnya dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Padahal ia berharap Baekhyun juga kesal dengan semua ini. Agar mereka bisa bekerja sama untuk membujuk Zhoumi.

"Baekkie jahat!" Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menarik teman sekamarnya yang baru untuk menemaninya di kamar. Namun Luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Kris sedari tadi tidak bersuara. Biasanya Kris yang paling cerewet jika bergandeng tangan dengan Luhan. Dan tangan Kris terasa sedikit lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Luhan melirik ke arah tangan sedang ia genggam itu. Warnanya juga lebih putih.

Dan benar saja. Saat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, bukan Kris yang ia lihat. Melainkan namja tampan yang menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Luhan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar lalu menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Aigoo! Kenapa tanganmu yang aku tarik? Dasar tembok! Kau pasti sengaja ya?" Ucap Luhan sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau yang menarikku duluan, bodoh." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Ini salah mu! Kenapa kau berdiri disana? Harusnya Kris yang berada disitu."

"Bilang saja kau ingin memegang tanganku."

"Enak saja! Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam dan tidak bersuara, hah?"

"Aku kasihan padamu. Nanti kau kecewa jika aku melepas tanganku."

"A-apa yang? Argh! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu tembok albino." Ucap Luhan seperti seorang yeoja. Luhan berbalik ke arah Kris dan menatap Kris dari atas ke bawah. Setelah yakin jika itu benar-benar Kris, Luhan pun menarik tangan namja tiang itu pergi dari sana. Kris sendiri hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat sikap Luhan membuatnya mudah sekali tertawa.

"Lu, kenapa tadi kau menarik si tembok lumut itu? Aku kan jadi cemburu." Ujar Kris terus terang.

"Tadinya aku ingin menarikmu untuk menemaniku. Aku takut sendirian. Aku pikir itu kau, jadi aku langsung menariknya. Ternyata bukan."

Wajah Kris yang murung tadi berubah menjadi sangat ceria mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Benarkah? Wah... ada harapan untukku. Tapi harusnya kau bisa membedakan. Mana yang tampan, dan mana yang biasa dan datar seperti dia."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Aniyo, hehe."

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan. Ani, lebih tepatnya Kris yang menggandeng tangan Luhan karena Luhan sudah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dari tadi. Kris masih berjalan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

Setelah sampai, Luhan baru teringat sesuatu. Ia belum mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Kris! Aku lupa mengambil kunci kamarnya."

"Ada padaku." Ucap Kris yang menggoyang-goyangkan kuncinya.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka pintunya. Aku lelah sekali." Kris hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Luhan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kamar.

Saat melihat isi ruangan itu, Luhan hanya bisa menganga dan terus menggumamkan kata 'WOW' berkali-kali. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan itu terlalu bagus untuk ukuran siswa asrama. Kamar itu sangat luas. Memiliki tiga ranjang yang cukup luas jika hanya untuk satu orang, satu AC, jika di kamar yang dulu, mereka hanya menggunakan kipas angin. Dapur? Yang ini Luhan sama sekali tidak menduga-duga. Peraturannya, mereka hanya boleh makan bersama siswa yang lain di luar kamar. Dan itu membuat Luhan sangat risih. Ada TV juga yang di gantung di atas. Warna dindingnya membuat Luhan sangat nyaman di kamar itu. Warna putih berpadu dengan warna coklat pastel membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Waaah, ini sangat berbeda dengan kamar yang dulu." Ujar Luhan.

"Kau benar. Ini seperti di rumah. Ayah mertuaku baik sekali menyiapkan semua ini."

"Siapa yang kau sebut ayah mertua?"

"Zhoumi appa."

Puk!

Luhan melempari Kris bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Aduh, kenapa melempariku?"

"Siapa yang mau jadi kekasihmu, huh?" Ujar Luhan yang kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasur tanpa melepas sepatunya yang sama sekali tidak kotor.

"Saranghaeyo appaaa... Aku jadi merasa seperti di rumah." Ucap Luhan. Kris yang melihatnya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan. Ia juga merindukan rumahnya. Sudah satu tahun dia tidak melihat ibu dan ayahnya. Meskipun sering melakukan video call, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Apalagi kedua orangtua Kris berada di Kanada. Sedangkan Luhan masih bisa bertemu ayahnya di sekolah. Ibu Luhan ada di China bersama adiknya yang bernama RenJun.

Kreeek

Luhan dan Kris menoleh ke arah suara. Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan baju yang sudah acak-acakan. Kemejanya sudah dikeluarkan dengan dua kancing atas yang sudah terbuka menampilkan dada putih berototnya. Dasi yang sudah di longgarkan menambah kesan tampan dan brengsek dalam waktu bersamaan pada wajah Sehun. Rambut hitamnya juga sudah tidak beraturan.

"Oh, tembok lumut? Kau tidur di ujung sana, ya? Aku ingin tidur di sebelah ranjang Luhan." Ucap Kris.

"Terserah mu saja." Sehun melepas dasinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tampan sekali. Itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan sejak tadi.

"Aku rindu Baekkie." Ucap Luhan yang langsung mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas.

"Kau bahkan baru menemuinya dua puluh menit yang lalu Lu..." Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan tidak mempedulikan omongan Kris. Dia menjadi tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun karena sudah merajuk pada sahabatnya itu.

 _Tiiit... Tiiit..._

"Tidak di angkat." Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian tidur membelakangi Kris. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat sifat pujaan hatinya yang selalu merasa tidak enak pada semua orang.

Di tempat lain...

Seorang namja imut duduk di bangku tangan sambil menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu sejak seseorang menelefonnya tadi.

Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Namja imut yang ternyata Baekhyun itu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lu, apakah kau masih akan menyayangi ku, bila aku bilang padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu?" lirih Baekhyun

ooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooo훈한oooooooooooooooo

"Lu, kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasak malam ini!" Tanya Kris dengan mada cerianya.

"Buatkan aku ramen. Aku lapar!" Bukan Luhan yang bersuara. Tapi Sehun yang sedang berbaring dengan kaki yang disilangkan sambil bermain psp miliknya.

"Siapa kau yang bisa menyuruh ku seenaknya, tembok lumut?" Jawab Kris.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan kau yang bertanya mau makan apa."

"Aku bertanya pada Luhan. Dasar tembok."

"Dasar naga bau."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang mengerjakan pr matematika. Aku jadi tidak fokus karena suara kalian." Luhan bertolak pinggang sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kris jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Wah... Luhanku rajin sekali~" Ucap Kris yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan memutar bola mata mereka.

"Buatkan pr ku juga." Ujar Sehun dengan nada memerintah. Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Kau punya tangan dan kau punya otak, bukan? Jadi kenapa harus aku?" Jawab Luhan ogah-ogahan.

"Iya. Kenapa harus Luhanku hah?" Kris menimpali.

"Karena dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi sekalian saja dengan tugasku."

"Dasar. Sudah tembok, pemalas pula." Ucap Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lu, tidak usah dengarkan dia. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Hmm, aku sedang ingin kimchi."

"Baiklah. Tapi... Aku, tidak bisa membuat kimchi." Ucap Kris lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang cengirannya.

"Apa yang kau bisa saja." Ucap Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan PRnya.

"Ramen, mungkin? Atau tteokbokki?"

"Ramen saja." Kris membuat memberi jempolnya tanda mengerti.

Namun saat masuk ke dapur, Kris menggeram kesal pada seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur itu.

"Yyak! Tembok lumut! Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak tau aku mau memasak, hah?"

"Apakah dapur ini milik mu? Aku juga mau makan. Aku penghuni kamar ini juga."

"Terserahmu. Geser sana. Aku butuh place." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan menggeser tubuhnya.

Ramen milik Sehun sudah jadi. Sehun membawa dua mangkok ramen di tangannya. Kris yang melihatnya menyernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Untuk siapa satu lagi?"

"Untuk vivi anjingku di rumah." Jawab Sehun asal. Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sehun membawa ramen yang cukup panas itu dengan sangat hati-hati menuju kasur. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hei! Rusa jelek! Ini untuk mu." Sehun menyodorkan satu mangkok ramen pada Luhan.

"Eh? Kau tidak sedang menginginkan sesuatu dari ku, bukan?" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Ini sebenarnya untukku. Tapi aku rasa ini terlalu banyak. Kalau tidak mau ya su-"

"Eh... Sini. Aku juga lapar."

"Ambil kesini." Ranjang Kris berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Jadi wajar saja jika Luhan malas berjalan ke ranjang Sehun.

"Huh! Menyebalkan. Jika aku tidak lapar, aku tidak mau pergi kesana." Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun dan mengambil ramen jatahnya. Ia ingin kembali ke tempatnya, namun tangan Sehun mencegat tangannya.

"Disini saja. Nanti tumpah."

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk bersila di ranjang Sehun. Ia memakan ramennya dengan brutal.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Nanti kalau kau tersedak lalu mati di kasurku bagaimana?" Luhan mendongak dengan pipinya yang mengembung karena penuh dengan ramen. Ia segera menelan ramennya kemudian melirik sinis ke arah Sehun.

"Mulutmu jahat sekali. Kalau aku mati di sini aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

"Agar aku mati, lalu hidup bersamamu menjadi hantu? Begitu? Kau sepertinya sangat menyukaiku ya?"

"Tembok sialan!" Luhan meletakkan mangkok ramennya yang sudah kosong di ranjang Sehun dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Luhan.

Kris baru selesai dengan urusannya dengan dapur dan keluar membawa dua mangkok ramen.

"Lu, ini untuk mu." Kris meletakkan satu ramen di ranjang Luhan. Mata Luhan berbinar melihat ramen itu.

"Wah... Aku masih lapar." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menatap horor pada Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka Luhan yang sangat kurus memiliki selera makan yang sangat besar.

"Kau masih belum kenyang? Ramen buatanku tadi sangat banyak, kan?"

"Berisik." Luhan mengambil sumpit dan segera memakan ramennya.

"Tadi si tembok lumut ini memberimu ramen?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi dia bilang itu untuk vivi anjingnya dirumah." Ucap Kris sok polos. Sehun hanya menganggap suara Kris sebagai angin lalu.

"Yamng peunmting... Amhkuu kenyhanmg." Ucap Luhan tidak jelas karena mulutnya sedang penuh.

Luhan menghabiskan makanannya dan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Lu! Aku pergi ke kamar Taehyung dulu untuk mengambil komikku ya?" Teriak Kris.

"Ya!"

Luhan berbaring di ranjangnya dengan menghadap ke arah Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Sehun dan-

 _Sret_

Entah bagaimana Luhan bisa menarik posel Sehun dari genggaman sang pemilik.

"Kau punya pacar, ya? Sini aku bacakan pesan sayang mu itu." Luhan mengotak-atik isi ponsel Sehun namun gagal karena Sehun berusaha merebut ponselnya. Luhan menaikkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel Sehun dan naik ke atas Ranjang.

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa." Sehun menarik kaki Luhan namun tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia naik ke atas dan menarik pinggang Luhan sehingga Luhan berada dalam dekapannya dengan tangan yang masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Karena Luhan memang lebih pendek darinya, mudah saja bagi Sehun untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah mendapat ponselnya, ia tersadar dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

 **DEG**!

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel berada di belakang leher Luhan. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang juga sedang mendongak karena menatapnya. Tangan Luhan berada di depan dada Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah tanpa sadar. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun. Namun bukannya semakin jauh, mereka berdua malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama.

Kali ini Sehun berada di atas Luhan dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Wajah Luhan sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, sampai Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun menatap lekat pada wajah manis Luhan.

"Manis." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Sehun sekarang. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Luhan. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2cm sekarang. Sehun sudah menutup matanya. Namun Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

Namun...

"Lu, maaf aku la--Yyak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun sekuat tenanganya sehingga Sehun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Argh! Shh..." Sehun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sangat sakit.

Luhan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"T-tem-tembok jelek? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, shh hah?"

"M-mianhae..." Luhan turun ke bawah dan membantu Sehun untuk bangun dan merebahkan Sehun di kasur. Sedangkan Kris masih mematung di depan pintu dengan mulutnya yang menganga.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Jujur saja, Sehun juga malu dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi mengapa harus punggungnya yang berkorban?

"A-aku refleks." Ucap Luhan dengan cengirannya.

"Kalian habis berciuman?" ucapan frontal Kris membuat wajah Luhan dan Sehun memerah lagi.

"Ani!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Untunglah... Jika kau sampai mencium calon istriku, akan ku patahkan kaki pendekmu itu."

"Calon istrimu lebih pendek dariku."

"Tembok jelek!"

"Tembok lumut jangan mengejek calon istriku!"

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Aku mau istirahat."

"Aku memang akan kembali." ucap Luhan sambil merengut.

" **TBC"**

 **Review Juseyo**

 **Next or No?**

Chap 4 segini dulu ya... Btw, ceritanya pendek ya? Soalnya aku update dua hari sekali. Jadi harus cepet-cepet. Aku gak betah update lama-lama XD. Mohon pemaklumannya readers tercintaah *

 **Sskhtku** : Satu putri dua pangeran ceritanya :D

 **Hunhan41220** : Irene sekolah di sekolah Sehun yang dulu. Ntar bakal ada privasinya deh XD

 **Rusa jelek** : Nggak berat kok konfliknya. Mian ya kalo kurang puas, soalnya author fast update. Buru-buru XD

 **YuChanChan** : author mikir dulu ya... #plakk :D

 **DeerLu947** : Krishan buat ramein aja :D

 **Junia.angel.58** : tuh krishun belum apa-apa udah berantem mulu XD

 **KyungYeom1201** : Udah chingu :)

 **Hannie222** : Krystal terobsesi sama cowok ganteng gitu :D

 **ChoiRiHyo** : Udah nih chingu ;)

 **HunHanKai** : Udah, chingu ;)

 **babydeerwolf** : nc nya segera, pas udah jadian. Kekeke :D

 **Ohjasminxiaolu** : si naga buat ramein :D

 **Feyaliaz307** : sipp, nihudah fast chingu ;)

 **Ohluhan07** : mian, soalnya author baru :D

 **Anugrah.sipil** : udah next chingu :D

 **auliaMRQ** : done chingu ;)


	5. Real

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **M**

Kriiing!!! Kriiing!!!

Suara nyaring alarm membuat tidur sang namja manis bermata rusa terganggu. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mencari alarm yang masih belum diam di meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Pandangannya masih sangat buram.

"Baekkie! Buatkan aku susu!"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Luhan teringat sesuatu. Ia sudah tidak sekamar dengan Baekhyun lagi.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Kris yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Kris menghampiri Luhan hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya tanpa menggunakan atasan apapun. Rambutnya masih basah dan berantakan. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai bajumu naga jelek!" Teriak Luhan yang sebagian suaranya terendam selimut.

"Hey, tenang saja. Kau akan terbiasa. Mulai sekarang kita satu kamar, kan? Lagi pula kita ini sama-sama namja, Lu."

"Tapi Baekkie tidak pernah seperti itu. Dia selalu memakai bathrobe kalau habis mandi. Pokonya pakai saja bajumu!"

"Baik, baik." Kris masuk ke ruang ganti untuk memakai pakaiannya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Berada dalam selimut tadi membuatnya kekurangan oksigen.

Luhan melihat ke arah ranjang Sehun yang

sudah kosong.

"Kemana anak itu? Mungkin sedang mandi."

Luhan pergi ke dapur dan membuat susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Perutnya sudah minta di isi sejak bangun tadi. Luhan berjalan malas-malasan menuju sofa dan menyalakan TV. Kris yang sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya duduk di samping Luhan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Luhan yang hanya menatap TV dan meminum susunya.

Seeet

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Kris dan Luhan melirik ke arah sana. Luhan membuka bibir mungilnya saat melihat sesorang yang baru saja selesai mandi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Hanya sebuah handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggangnya. Dada bidangnya yang masih belum terlalu kering terekspos bebas di depan mata Luhan. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes dari rambut Sehun kemudian turun melewati rahang dan dagunya. Rambut hitamnya diacak-acak menggunakan handuk kecil di tangannya.

Terlihat sangat seksi di mata Luhan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar saat melihat Sehun seperti itu. Padahal saat melihat Kris tadi ia justru malu dan langsung menutup matanya. Tapi saat ia melihat Sehun, matanya tidak teralih dari namja tampan itu. Pipi Luhan terasa memanas sekarang.

Oh tidak... Apa kau merona sekarang, Luhan?

Luhan menggeleng ribut saat memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' tentang Sehun. Kris yang melihat Luhan menggeleng heran sendiri. Menurutnya Luhan sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Lu, waeyo?" Tanya Kris yang memegang bahu Luhan.

"A-ani. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Okey."

Luhan berjalan capat sambil menunduk. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kaki putih milik seseorang berada tepat di depannya. Luhan masih belum mendongak. Kemudian orang itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Aku tau kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Kau mulai terpesona dengan ku, hmm?"

Suara husky Sehun yang berbisik tepat di telinganya membuat Luhan merinding sendiri.

"Siapa bilang?!" Tanya Luhan dengan sura melengking. Kris yang sedang membaca novelnya terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Luhan. Kris menatap Sehun garang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhanku?"

"Tidak ada. Dia berteriak sendiri." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku gila?" Bantah Luhan.

"Maybe," Jawab Sehun acuh kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti.

Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak di belikan lollipop. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengendikkan bahu dan lanjut membaca novelnya.

oooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Huffftt... Baekkie dimana, ya?" Luhan melihat kiri kanan dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Sehun. Luhan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"C-chan?"

"Eh, Luhan? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bersama Baekkie? Dimana dia?"

"Oh, Baekhyun sedang demam. Tadinya aku tidak mau sekolah karena ingin menemaninya. Tapi dia memaksaku untuk sekolah. Katanya kalau ada PR atau ujian aku bisa memberitahunya. Jadi aku terpaksa masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Apa dia sedang menjauhiku?" Ucap Luhan lesu.

"Boleh aku ke kamar kalian?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau akan membolos?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yah, untuk kali ini."

"Yya! Rusa jelek! Jika kau kembali ke kamar bersihkan kasurku."

"Kau minta tolong atau memerintah?"

"Memerintah."

"Aku bukan pembantumu."

"Aku minta tolong."

"Aku tidak mau menolong tembok sepertimu!" Ucap Luhan yang kini sudah berbalik ingin ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Hahaha! Dia melawan mu dan menyebutmu tembok. Bhahaha!"

"Diam kau!"

"Heh, sejak kapan kau jadi suka beradu mulut seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sehun hanya menatap datar hyungnya itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus keras.

Luhan berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sempat ragu menemui Baekhyun. Tapi sahabatnya itu sedang sakit. Ia sampai di depan pintu berwarna putih yang tertempel nomor 04. Luhan membuka pintu itu sangat pelan agar tidak ada bunyi yang bisa mengganggu istirahat Baekhyun.

Luhan masuk dan melihat Baekhyun sedang terbaring sambil menutup matanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Luhan memegang pipi dan dahi Baekhyun bergantian.

"Astaga... Panas sekali. Baek? Kau bisa mendengarku? Baekkie?!" Luhan menggoyangkan tangan Baekhyun berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Hal itu membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Oh tidak... Aku harus menghubungi Kyuhyun hyung."

Luhan mencari nomor Kyuhyun yang merupakan dokter di SM SHS.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu datang dan menyuruh beberapa perawat membawa Baekhyun ke ruang UKS. Ruang UKS di SM SHS bukan unit kesehatan biasa. Bahkan UKS itu sudah menyerupai rumah sakit dengan fasilitas yang 'wah' untuk ukuran ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia mengikuti para perawat yang membawa Baekhyun. Saat di pintu, ia melihat Sehun berdiri sana sendirian. Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia terus berjalan sampai UKS. Sehun hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Sehun tau jika musuh sekamarnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Sesampainya di UKS, Luhan hanya bisa duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Tenanglah Lu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berusaha menurunkan suhu tubuhnya."

"Tolong, hyung." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus sayang rambut Luhan. Sejak insiden kematian Siwon hari itu, Luhan memiliki kekhawatiran berlebihan jika orang terdekatnya sedang sakit. Walaupun hanya flu dan sebagainya. Karena itu Kyuhyun harus menjaga Luhan yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendatangi Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun tau tentang trauma yang dialami oleh Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut bahu Luhan yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah rusa jelek, si pendek itu akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau-hiks-tidak boleh-hiks-bilang baek-kie, hiks pendek!" Luhan melihat Sehun dengan mata yang sudah sembab karena habis menangis. Hidungnya juga sudah memerah. Sehun ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Luhan. Tapi ia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Baik, baik. Cup-cup... Kemari Luhannie." Sehun merentangkan tangannya. Ia hanya berniat menggoda Luhan saja. Ia pikir Luhan akan marah atau memukul dirinya. Tapi reaksi yang Luhan berikan berbeda dari ekspetasinya. Luhan justru memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun jadi gelagapan sendiri dibuatnya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa seragamnya basah dan melihat bahu Luhan bergetar lagi. Ia pun ikut memeluk Luhan bermaksud menenangkan musuh sekamarnya itu.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Luhan sendiri hanya diam. Ia hanya berpikir kalau dia butuh sandaran untuk saat ini. Siapapun itu. Dan kebetulan ada Sehun disini. Setidaknya itulah yang Luhan pikirkan sekarang.

Cklek

Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap horor kearah seragamnya yang basah karena Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti seragamku." Gumam Sehun yang kemudian beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Panasnya sudah turun. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi Baekhyun belum benar-benar sembuh. Kau harus terus menjaganya."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku masuk dulu."

Luhan masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya.

"Sedari tadi Baekhyun terus menyebut nama Luhan. Aku bingung dengan jalan cerita mereka semua." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah kepada siapa.

"Baek, apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku ne?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baekkie."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

'Aku boleh egois kan Lu? Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku terus bersamamu.' Batin Baekhyun.

oooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

Setelah menemani Baekhyun, Luhan merasa sangat lelah. Luhan berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya.

Kreek... Buk!

Saat membuka pintu Luhan langsung di tabrak seseorang sehingga tubuh mungilnya terhuyung kebelakang. Ia akan terjatuh jika saja orang yang ia tabrak tidak menangkapnya.

"Yya! Rusa Jelek, bisakah kau hati-hati?"

"Hmm. Aku mengantuk, hoaamm" Ujar Luhan sambil mengusak matanya lucu.

"Cepat masuk dan tidurlah. Jangan pingsan disini."

Luhan merentangkan tangannya dengan mata yang tertutup. Sehun yang melihatnya mengacak rambutnya malas.

"Apa harus?" Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sehun mendengus keras dan menurunkan badannya.

"Cepat naiklah. Aku mau keluar." Luhan pun naik ke punggung Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri langsung menggendong Luhan kedalam. Ia sadar jika Luhan sangat ringan. Padahal jika diperhatikan, Luhan makannya sangat banyak. Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Ia menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun. Sangat menenangkan dan membuatnya jadi lebih mengantuk.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan di ranjang milik namja bermata rusa itu pelan-pelan. Ia melihat Luhan sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Eh? Sudah tidur?" Gumam Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat polos.

"Ternyata manis juga." Ucap Sehun mengulum senyumnya.

"Hey, tembok. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Kris sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Luhan.

"Tumben sekali. Katakan saja."

"Jangan disini. Nanti Luhanku akan terbangun." Sehun mendecak sebal dan menyuruh Kris bicara di ruang tengah.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya aku akan jarang berada di kamar satu minggu kedepan. Aku ada urusan dengan ayahku dan ayah Luhan. Jadi tolong jaga Luhan. Bagaimanapun aku khawatir jika dia sendirian. Baekhyun sudah tidak sekamar lagi dengannya."

"Perjodohan?"

"Ck, aku harap begitu. Tapi ini tidak lebih dari urusan bisnis. Tolong jaga Luhan untukku."

"Kau minta tolong padaku?"

"Tsk! Jika bukan untuk Luhan, untuk apa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Memohonlah." Ujar Sehun santai.

"Mwoya?!" Kris melihat kearah Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"Baiklah demi Luhan. Sehun, aku mohon jaga Luhan untukku. Bisakah?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya."

"Lebih dari suka. Aku menyayanginya. Aku... Aku mencintainya." Ucap Kris lirih. Kemudian ia tersenyum pahit mengingat Luhan hanya menganggapnya teman dekat.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mau menerimaku." Entah kenapa Sehun betah mendengar ucapan Kris sedari tadi. Tapi ia juga menyadari satu hal.

Sehun mulai tertarik pada namja mungil yang sedang tidur itu.

oooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Lu, aku keluar dulu ya?"

"Mau kemana lagi? Tadi kau baru pulangkan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ada urusan sebentar. Kau merindukanku ya?" Tanya Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ani!" Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, baiklah. Dah!" Kris keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mereka. Jujur saja, Luhan merasa sangat canggung bila tidak ada Kris. Hanya berdua bersama Sehun rasanya berbeda.

"Hey tembok!" Sehun tidak menyahut.

"Yya, kalau aku panggil lihat kemari!" Luhan mengembungkan pipinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau memanggil siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku memanggilmu bodoh!"

"Namaku Sehun tampan. Bukan tembok ataupun bodoh."

"Baiklah Sehun."

"Kurang sesuatu." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sehun tampan!"

"Ne?" Jawab Sehun dengan nada sok polosnya.

"Dasar. Ayo bermain PS!" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum anak kecilnya.

"Kau akan kalah."

"Ani. Aku ini jago sekali bermain bola. Apalagi hanya PS."

"Ayo kita bertaruh. Jika kau kalah, kau akan menjadi asistenku selama tiga hari. Begitupun sebaliknya. Bagaimana?"

"Satu minggu saja. Kau pasti kalah."

"Siapa takut." Sehun berjalan ke arah TV dan menyiapkan PSnya.

Mereka berdua bermain sampai lupa waktu. Sesekali Luhan memukul Sehun dan menggerutu tidak jelas karena selalu kalah dari Sehun.

"Argh! Aku sudah tidak mau bermain lagi!"

"Sekarang kau mengaku kalah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Terserahmu saja."

"Satu minggu, hmm?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Eomma, tolong aku... Huaa..." Kaki Luhan menendang-menang ke sembarang arah seperti anak bayi. Sehun tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Baik. Asisten! Ambil kan tasku. Sekarang!"

"Huh! Tembok bodoh!" Luhan berjalan mengambil tas Sehun. Tas itu terasa sangat berat dan berbunyi dentingan kaca saat Luhan mengangkatnya. Ia memberi tas itu pada Sehun.

"Kenapa tas ini berat sekali, huh? Apa isinya bom?"

"Jika isinya bom, sudah ku lemparkan padamu sejak dulu." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan mendelik lucu padanya.

Sehun membuka tas itu dan mata Luhan langsung nelebar melihat apa isi dari tas itu.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tau ini dilarangkan? Kalau ayahku tau bisa gawat."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu."

Luhan langsung merebut tas itu dari Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam tas itu banyak sekali botol alkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Luhan memang tidak tau apa-apa. Tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui itu minuman beralkohol. Sekolahnya melarang keras para siswa untuk mengonsumsi minuman itu.

"Kau mau meminumnya?"

"Sejak aku ke sekolah ini, aku sudah lama tidak minum. Kemarikan!"

"Tidak boleh. Aku juga bertanggung jawab atas sekolah ini. Ini sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatanmu."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." Ucap Sehun.

Sehun merebut paksa tas itu dari Luhan. Namun Luhan memeluk erat tas itu. Sehun menatap Luhan tajam namun Luhan justru mengeluarkan jurus anjing dibuang miliknya. Perlahan tatapan Sehun melembut. Sehun menatap mata bening milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri entah kenapa merasa sangat berdebar saat ini. Mungkin Sehun dapat mendengar bunyi jantungnya sekarang.

Sehun terus menatap mata Luhan. Perlahan turun ke pipi merona Luhan, turun lagi ke hidung. Dan yang terakhir ke bibir cherry Luhan yang mungil. Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam. Ia masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang akan terjadi.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan-

CHU~

Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan yang baru tersadar langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat. Sehun sudah menutup matanya sejak tadi. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun lama kelamaan Sehun mulai melumat kecil bibir Luhan. Luhan sendiri lama kelamaan mulai menutup matanya. Luhan tidak membalas ciuman Sehun namun juga tidak menolak. Ia mencoba menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Sehun sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Tas besar itu masih di pangku oleh Luhan yang duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sehun mencium Luhan dengan posisi menunduk. Sehun pun menyingkirkan tas itu pelan-pelan dan membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka sama sekali. Sehun melingkarkan tangan Luhan di lehernya agar ia lebih leluasa mencium Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang namja mungil yang berada di pangkuannya.

Ciuman itu sangat lembut tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mencium seseorang. Jika ia berhubungan, hanya lawannya saja yang menciumnya. Tapi ia tidak membalas ciuman itu sama sekali. Ini kali pertama Sehun ingin sekali mencium seseorang. Dan orang pertama itu adalah Luhan. Luhan sendiri sudah pernah berciuman dengan Siwon. Namun hanya berupa kecupan kecil. Tidak lebih.

Ciuman itu akan berlangsung sampai besok jika saja Luhan tidak memukul pelan pundak Sehun tanda kehabisan nafas. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Luhan segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah...hah..." Luhan langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu dan kekurangan oksigen. Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Luhan yang masih terengah-engah hanya menunduk di pangkuan Sehun.

"Bibirmu manis. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lembut pipi merah Luhan.

"A-aku m...ma-mau ti-dur dulu." Ucap Luhan gelagapan.

"Perlu ku temani?" Goda Sehun. Luhan langsung menggeleng ribut sehingga poni caramelnya bergerak kesana kemari. Luhan pun langsung turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan canggung menuju ranjangnya. Ia tidur membelakangi ranjang Kris dan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri masih diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Bibir Luhan benar terasa manis di bibirnya. Ia pun ikut menuju ranjangnya dan segera tidur.

oooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

 **"TBC"**

 **Review Juseyo**

Chap 5 segini dulu. Itu HunHan nya udah ciuman XD Mian gak sempet update pas ulang tahun Sehun kemarin


	6. Closer

_MainCast:_ _-Oh Sehun_ _-Xi Luhan_ _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BB**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

"Lu, ayo bergabung. Kita kalahkan si tembok lumut ini."

"Shireo. Aku ingin menyalin catatan milik Jung seonsaengnim dulu." Jawab Luhan gelagapan.

"Dari kemarin kau selalu menyendiri, Lu. Ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak tugas, Kris."

Sejak ciuman itu terjadi, Luhan selalu menghindari Sehun. Jika Kris sedang bersama Sehun, maka Luhan juga akan menjauh dari Kris pada saat itu juga. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sendiri tau mengapa Luhan seperti itu. Ia merasa sangat aneh pada dirinya sekarang. Baru kali ini dia merasa berdebar dan malu setelah berciuman dengan seseorang. Dan sialnya Sehun sangat menyukai rasa bibir itu. Namun Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkan tembok lumut sendirian." Ujar Kris dengan nada sedihnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tembok, hah? Dasar naga bau."

"Aku ini sangat wangi walaupun tidak mandi satu tahun sekali pun." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai memainkan PSnya.

Belum sampai lima belas menit mereka bermain, ponsel Kris sudah berbunyi lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia menggeser warna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo, Appa?"

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Kris mendengus keras. Ia sangat tidak betah dengan ini semua.

"Sampai kapan urusan ini selesai?!" Tanya Kris entah pada siapa.

"Lu, aku akan keluar lagi. Hati-hati dengan dia, ya." Ucap Kris menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya kesal jika Kris tidak ada di kamar. Akan terasa sangat canggung antara dia dan Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku ini pedofil?" Kata Sehun dingin.

"Mungkin." Jawab Kris acuh kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Rusa jelek!" Panggil Sehun pelan. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus menatap buku-buku di ranjangnya.

"Xiaolu!" Panggil Sehun lagi.

"Lu deer,"

"Lulu!"

"Xi Luhan!"

"Luhan!"

"Luhan-ah~"

 **DEG**

Panggilan Sehun yang terakhir berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Apa tadi? Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu? Sebenarnya hal itu biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa jika Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu, Luhan merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya. Pipinya terasa memanas. Luhan yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng ribut sendiri.

' _Ada apa denganmu Luhan? Memalukan sekali! Kyaaa_...' Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan langsung melotot saat melepaskan tangannya dari matanya. Wajah Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Wajahmu memerah. Pfftt..." Ucap Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Bbhahaha... Wajahmu lucu sekali!" Tawa Sehun benar-benar lepas sekarang. Sangat tampan, batin Luhan. Oh tidak, wajahnya tambah memerah sekarang.

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

"Yeah! Aku mendapatkannya! Kau merona karna aku panggil Luhan-ah, ya? Hahaha!" Sehun mengambil gambar Luhan yang sedang melotot dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Luhan langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"OH SEHUN TEMBOK KARAT! HAPUS SEKARANG!" Suara Luhan yang melengking membuat Sehun otomatis menutup telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun sudah lari keluar kamar dengan membawa ponselnya. Luhan refleks langsung tidur dari ranjangnya dan berlari mengejar Sehun. Luhan celingukan sendiri mencari dimana Sehun.

"Dimana, sih dia? Anak itu cepat sekali hilangnya!" Luhan sibuk menggerutu selama mencari Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar sebelum Luhan melihatnya.

Luhan sudah lelah mencari Sehun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

 _Kreeek_ ,

Luhan melihat Sehun sudah tidur. Ini masih sore. Kenapa dia sudah tidur? Pikir Luhan. Matanya beralih ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Sehun. Disana ada ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja senyum lebar tercetak di wajah Luhan. Ia berjalan sangat pelan dan sangat berhati-hati agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun dengan gaya slow motion seperti di film-film.

Setelah mendapatkan ponsel Sehun, Luhan menyernyitkan dahinya. Ponsel Sehun mati. Luhan pun mengambil mengambil charger dan memasangkannya ke ponsel Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan menyalakan benda tipis itu.

"Hah? Terkunci?! Tembok sialan!" Luhan bertambah kesal saat ponsel milik Sehun menggunakan password.

"Kira-kira berapa, ya? Ah! Tanggal lahirnya. Aku harus mencari IDCard milik si tembok." Luhan mengambil tas Sehun dan membongkar isinya. Tak sia-sia, Luhan mendapatkan kartu identitas Sehun dan melihat tanggal lahirnya.

"1204. Whoaa, dia juga lahir dibulan april." Luhan mencoba tanggal lahir Sehun. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"1994. Gagal."

"0707. Gagal."

"1220. Yeah! Berhasil. Tanggal lahirku? Dengan miliknya? Hanya kebetulan saja." Ucap Luhan entah kepada siapa. Senyum di wajah Luhan luntur seketika. Ponsel itu harus dibuka memakai sidik jari. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Ia memegang ibu jari Sehun dan mengarahkannya ke layar kaca ponsel.

Tiit

"Sudah terbuka. Akhirnya..." Luhan dengan cepat mencari galeri dan mencari fotonya. Setelah terhapus, Luhan terus melompat-lompat di sofa seperti anak kecil akan mendapatkan jatah lollipop-nya.

"Wuhuu..." Luhan bersorak namun dengan suara berbisik. Jika Sehun sampai terbangun, bisa-bisa ia di cium lagi. Oh! Kenapa memikirkan ciuman itu lagi Luhan? Dengan pelan, Luhan meletakkan ponsel Sehun di atas meja.

Luhan merasa sesuatu bergetar dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang dan tipis itu dari sakunya. Luhan melihat id sang pemanggil yang tertulis 'Appa'. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luhan langsung menggeser warna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseo, appa."

"Luhan, pergilah ke ruangan appa sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

"B-baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

 _PIP_

Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Dengan cekatan ia memakai hoodie hitamnya dan segera ke ruangan ayahnya. Ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Sehun tanpa Kris di kamar. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ayahnya bilang ini urusan penting.

Luhan pun masuk ke ruangan Zhoumi dengan santai. Ia melihat ada Baekhyun dan Tuan Byun disana.

"Baekkie? Bukankah kau masih sakit?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Gomawo, waktu itu kau sudah memanggil Kyuhyun hyung untukku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Lu, kau sudah datang. Kemarilah nak," Panggil Zhoumi.

"Appa, ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lu, seperti yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Kau harus menentukan pilihanmu. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Kami semua tinggal menunggu jawabanmu. Appa tidak akan memaksakan keinginanmu. Jadi, kau yang harus memilih." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun dulu." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun tersentak saat Luhan memanggil namanya. Jika Luhan hanya memanggilnya seperti itu, berarti Luhan sedang sangat serius dan tidak mau bermain-bermain.

Luhan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Matanya menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita tidak saling mencintai, bukan? Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini, huh? Kau tidak mencintai aku. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku menyayangi mu Baek, sangat. Tetapi rasa sayang itu tidak sampai pada rasa cinta."

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Xi Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Baekhyun.

"M-mwo? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku serius, Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan dan menerima semua ini? Aku mohon, Lu. Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dalam. Sedangkan Luhan menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, a-aku... tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan tanpa rasa cinta. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku hanya karena perjodohan ini. Maafkan aku Baek." Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun yang seolah-olah mengatakan padanya kalau Baekhyun sangat sakit saat ini.

GREB

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Bahu Baekhyun sudah sangat bergetar.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Namun, pertunangan bukanlah sebuah mainan. Pertunangan tidak bisa di laksanakan jika hanya karena keterpaksaan." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat.

"Tapi, biarkan aku mencintaimu sebanyak yang aku mau." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Luhan sendiri agak risih bila dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Dimana rusa jelek dan naga bau?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

Kriieet,

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan mata sembab. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa sedih melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Walaupun ia masih tak menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki perasaan lebih pada dirinya.

"Yyak, rusa jelek? Kau menangis?"

"Siapa bilang, huh?"

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih jelek sekarang."

"Yya! Dasar tembok jelek." Sehun terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian ia bertanya pada Luhan.

"Hey, kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Moodmu harus segera di perbaiki."

"Shireo," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mau jika aku sebarkan foto jelekmu?" Luhan tertawa sangat keras sehingga Sehun terkaget dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut."

"Benarkah?" Sehun membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Luhan sambil menunjukka smirknya.

"B-bagaiman bisa?! Aku tadi sudah menghapusnya!"

"Aku ini sangat pintar. Aku sudah membuat banyak salinan foto ini. Lagi pula kau masih memiliki perjanjian denganku, bukan?" Kata Sehun yang menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aish! Baiklah!" Jawab Luhan ketus.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan segera melesat ke taman kota.

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Namun tangan Sehun masih tetap setia menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"K-kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun terbata-bata. Sungguh, ini kali pertama Sehun berbicara terbata-bata. Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Duduk disana saja?" Tanya Luhan yang menunjuk bangku taman berwarna coklat muda.

"Ya,"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya masih di genggam oleh Sehun.

"Tembok jelek, tanganmu." Ucap Luhan menunjuk tangan Sehun dengan matanya. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tangannya. Mereka kemudian duduk dan menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Luhan menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di area anak-anak. Ia merasa terhibur melihat semua itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang tersenyum, rambut caramelnya yang bergerak kesana-kemari karena tertiup angin, hidung mancung dan mungil yang sangat lucu, pipi mulus yang selalu dihiasi rona merah jika Sehun menggodanya, sinar matahari yang menyinari wajah Luhan dari samping membuat Luhan terlihat sangat indah dimata Sehun. Yang terakhir, bibir cerry mungil yang sangat menggoda menambah kesempurnaan dari wajah Luhan.

"Sehumph..."

Blush~

Saat Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, bibirnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun. Wajar saja, wajah Sehun berada tepat di sampingnya. Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kearah lain. Asalkan bukan Sehun. Dia sangat malu saat ini.

Bukan hanya wajah Luhan yang memerah. Wajah Sehun juga sudah memerah saat ini. Dia benar tidak berniat mencium Luhan tadi. Sehun merasa gila sekarang. Hanya karena ciuman yang tidak disengaja dia sudah malu seperti ini. Padahal saat mencium Luhan sebelumnya ia tidak merasa seperti ini.

"Mian," Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling menatap dan kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Y-ya! Tembok jelek, kau kenapa memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Aku pikir, taman tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara."

"Silahkan saja."

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis?"

"Hanya itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Baekkie."

"Pertunangan?" Mata Sehun melebar seketika. Luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Sehun. Mulai dari saat ia pergi dari kamar sampai pada saat Baekhyun mengatakan pada ayahnya dan ayah Luhan bahwa perjodohan ini di tolak.

"Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun tersiksa bila hidup denganku. Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Bahkan saudara, namu tidak lebih dari itu semua."

"Denganku saja."

"Apanya?"

"Menikahlah denganku setelah lulus kuliah kelak."

Blush~

Lagi-lagi Luhan merona saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda. Lihatlah wajahmu. Sudah seperti kepiting rebus, haha!" Sehun sekarang suka sekali menggoda Luhan sepertinya.

"Kau! Aku mau kembali ke asrama!" Luhan pergi mendahului Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyusul Luhan ke asrama.

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Kris! Aku akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku duluan, ya?"

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku dan dia Lu? Kalau dia sampai berbuat yang iya-iya kepadaku bagaimana?" Kata Kris sambil menutupi dadanya seperti yeoja. Sehun yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi ingin muntah pada Kris. Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Tubuhmu lebih besar dari si tembok itu. Kau bisa membantingnya jika kau mau."

"Jadi jika aku lebih besar dari pada kau, aku bisa membantingmu juga?"

"Aku kan tidak berbuat yang iya-iya padamu!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau sebaliknya?" Tanya Sehun memasang seringai setannya. Luhan langsung melotot dan meninggalkan dua orang aneh itu. Sedangkan Kris sekarang sedang mendelik pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhanku, hah?"

"Tidak perlu tau." Ucap Sehun kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yya! Tembok lumut! Aku yang duluan mandi!"

Luhan berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun sambil bersenandung. Dari jarak kurang lebih 3 meter, Luhan melihat Chanyeol mengusak lembut surai pirang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai tanggapan. Luhan sendiri tersenyum senang melihat ada orang lain yang perhatian terhadap Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekkie, Chan."

"Yya, panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu juga." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada manjanya.

"Yeolie?"

"Yeah! Aku menyukainya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berbicara tentang kamar masing-masing. Luhan merasa cepat akrab dengan Chanyeol. Namun selain dari hal itu Luhan menyadari suatu hal. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti karnanya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya. Kalian berdua duluan saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan snyum manisnya.

"Oke."

"Yeollie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kata Luhan setelah Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa... Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"M-mwo?" Chanyeol terlihat gelagapan sendiri karena pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Aku mengetahuinya." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gantal. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Haha, ternyata aku benar. Jika aku tidak ada bersama Baekhyun, jaga dia untukku."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan selalu menjaganya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sok seriusnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Luhan!" Kris berteriak dan berlari kearah Luhan.

"Waeyo?"

"Sehun! Hah..hah-dia... Dia berkelahi dengan Woobin." Ucap Kris terengah-engah dan menunjuk kearah lapangan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sangat anti jika memisahkan orang berkelahi. Tapi dia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Luhan berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju lapangan. Disana masih ada Sehun dan Woobin yang masih sibuk baku pukul. Banyak sekali siswa siswi yang hanya melihat dan tak berniat untuk memisahkan dua orang tampan itu.

"Yya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" Luhan memang sangat ramah dan menyenangkan jika di panggil berteman. Tapi jika menyangkut kasus sekolah, para siswa siswi enggan membantah karena akan berakhir di ruang BK.

"Tembok jelek! Woobin sunbae! Bisa kalian hentikan, huh?! Seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Luhan sok garang. Kris ikut mendatangi Sehun dan Woobin yang sudah berhenti saling memukul namun masih saling mencengkram kerah seragam satu sama lain.

"Kris, bawa mereka ke UKS. Aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun hyung untuk membersihkan luka mereka."

"Oke. Tembok! Sunbae! Ayo cepat."

Sehun dan Woobin melepas cengkraman mereka dan pergi mengikuti Kris. Jujur saja, luka di wajah mereka cukup perih.

Mereka masuk ke ruang UKS disusul Luhan yang sudah bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau obati si tembok ini. Aku obati Woobin sunbae." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Ani. Kau rawat luka Sehun, Lu. Luka Woobin lebih banyak. Aku sebagai ahlinya harus mengambil bagian yang lebih sulit, kan?"

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang meringis karena menahan perih. Luhan jadi sedikit iba melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Duduk yang benar!" Sehun hanya menurut dan duduk bersila.

"Menyamping lah," Sehun pun menyamping.

"Menunduk," Sehun sekarang juga menunduk.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali kalau menurut. Kkk," Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Sehun menurut padanya. Namun tawa itu berhenti saat Sehun manatap tajam ke arahnya.

"B-baiklah. Kali ini serius. Duduk seperti tadi." Luhan mulai mengambil kapas dan menuangkan sedikit alkohol kemudian menempelkannya pada tangan Sehun yang lecet.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia yang duluan memukulku." Jawab Woobin.

"Kau yang memanasiku, bodoh."

"Aku hanya bilang kau itu sok tampan. Dan kau langsung memukulku!"

"Aku memang tampan, bodoh." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Yya! Sudahlah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Dan kau tembok, jangan asal memukul anak orang." Ujar Luhan kemudian dengan sengaja menekan kapas yang di pegangnya ke tangan Sehun yang terluka.

"Shhh, kau!"

"Diamlah! Aku ingin tidur. Jadi kau jangan bersuara saat aku mengobatimu." Kata Luhan.

Luhan kembali fokus mengobati tangan Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan tangan, Luhan beralih ke wajah Sehun yang justru bertambah tampan karena luka-luka di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Luhan terasa memanas. Luhan merasa malu saat ini. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar Sehun tidak menyadari wajah merahnya sdkarang. Namun Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Luhan tidak mau menatapnya. Ia pikir Luhan mungkin... Jijik? Ia pun memiringkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah merah Luhan. Sesaat kemudian ia memasang seringai setannya.

"Luhannie~ aku tampan, hmm?" Sehun menahan tawanya saat Luhan melotot. Sehun sangat suka jika ia berhasil menggoda Luhan. Itu salah satu kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Yya! Tembok jelek, apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?!" Tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia ketahuan sedang merona.

"Shh, rusa jelek!" Luhan menekankan kapasnya lagi pada luka di wajah Sehun.

"Diam atau aku rusak wajah tampanmu." Desis Luhan bersikap sok menakutkan. Kris yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap datar pada kedua orang itu. Terbesit rasa tidak suka dalam diri Kris saat melihat Luhan bisa merona hanya karna melihat wajah Sehun. Namun dia sadar, ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan.

"Taruhan itu masih berlaku. Jadi, obati dengan benar!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada memerintah. Luhan mendengus malas dan mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

Luhan membersihkan luka Sehun pelan-pelan. Sesekali meniupnya agar tidak terlalu perih. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum saat melihat Luhan begitu telaten mengobati dirinya. Namun ketika Luhan melihatnya, Sehun langsung memasang poker face andalannya.

"Sudah selesai." Luhan menatap puas pada hasil usahanya. Namun terlihat aneh, karena wajah tampan Sehun dihiasi banyak plester dengan motif bunga-bunga.

"Hahaha! Tembok jelek, wajah mu seperti mumi di taman bunga! Haha," Sehun menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'. Namun Kyuhyun malah terlihat menahan tawanya. Woobin malah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yya! Rusa jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku?!" Teriak Sehun saat melihat wajahnya di kaca yang ada dalam ruang UKS.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mengobatimu. Kau tampan sekali! Kkk," Ucap Luhan dengan cengiran polosnya. Sehun hanya merasa ia harus menghargai usaha orang yang mengobatinya. Meskipun orang itu adalah musuh sekamarnya dan sudah merubah wajah tampannya menjadi mumi di taman bunga.

Namun ada alasan lain, mengapa Sehun tidak bisa marah. Dia mulai menyukai sosok mungil di depannya.

ooooooooooooooo훈한ooooooooooooooo

"Aku mau tidur di sofa saja." Ucap Sehun saat di kamar.

"Wae? Kau mengompol, ya?" Pertanyaan polos Luhan membuat Sehun menggeleng kepalanya jengah.

"Aku rasa tidur di sofa lebih nyaman. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Siapa yang akan mengganggu mu?" Luhan mendelik lucu pada Sehun yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Dia hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana selutut." Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil selimut tebal berwarna putih. Ia memakaikannya pada Sehun pelan-pelan sampai di leher Sehun. Ia memperhatikan wajah damai Sehun saat sedang tidur.

"Polos sekali..." Gumam Luhan pelan. Namun ia menggeleng ribut sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Semua orang yang sedang tidur memang terlihat polos, kan? Si tembok itu aslinya menyebalkan!" Luhan pergi ke ranjangnya dan segera tidur.

Sementara Sehun yang belum benar-benar tertidur hanya tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam.

 **"TBC"**

 **R** **nR ya readers tercintaah ***

Chap 6 gaje, ya? Maafkan author ini...

Next or No? Next aja lah yaa #Puk

Masih pengen lanjutin cerita ini. tapi tergantung readernya aja deh.

Sorry author belum bisa ketik QnA nya... Soalnya ini udah telat update. Di next chap bakal di ketikin deh QnA nya.


	7. I Like You

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BxB**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

 **Luhan POV**

Pagi ini aku pergi ke sekolah bersama si naga dan... yah, aku malas menyebut nama si tembok jelek. Tiba-tiba saja pagi ini dia ingin berangkat bersama kami. Namun tetap seperti biasa, ia hanya diam dan hanya memasang poker face andalannya.

"Lu, hari ini ujian praktek kesenian?"

"Iya. Sepertinya kita akan praktek bermain biola."

"Oh, tidak! Aku paling tidak bisa bermain biola..." Aku mendelik malas ke arah Kris. Dia memang tampan, namun akan terlihat bodoh jika ia melakukan hal yang ia tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya, selalu aku yang disuruh oleh Kim seonsaengnim untuk mengajarkan Kris.

"Kau ini. Sudah berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk latihan? Sepertinya aku akan sibuk mengajarimu pulang sekolah nanti." Kris menghela nafasnya pasrah. Kami sudah sampai di kelas. Kelas Kris berada di lantai dua. Jadi aku dan Sehun masuk kelas duluan. Aku meletakkan tasku di bangku dan langsung duduk. Baekhyun sepertinya belum datang.

Aku melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang memakai headphone putihnya. Namja itu duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka melihat wajahnya jika ia sedang menutup mata. Terlihat sangat... tampan, mungkin? Ani, aku hanya kagum melihat wajahnya. Aku akui Sehun itu sangat tampan. Hanya saja, sifat menyebalkan miliknya akan sulit hilang sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Mungkin lagunya bagus, makanya ia tersenyum. Ya ampun... kenapa jantung ini jadi cepat sekali berdetaknya?

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Kau mulai suka padaku, ya?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Namun tetap dengan mata yang terpejam. Aku sangat kaget dan hampir terjatuh jika saja aku tidak memegang meja erat-erat.

"Yya! Kau mengagetkanku! Siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu? Percaya diri sekali." Pipiku lagi-lagi terasa panas. Aku pernah merasa seperti ini jika sedang bersama Siwon hyung. Tapi jantungku berdetak jauh lebih kencang sekarang dibandingkan saat sedang berdekatan dengan Siwon hyung.

Aku... tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?

 **Luhan POV End**

 **Author POV**

Sehun membuka matanya dan melepas headphone putihnya. Ia melihat ke arah Luhan dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Aku merasa aneh karena kau pandangi sedari tadi."

"Aku dari tadi membaca buku!" Bantah Luhan.

"Buku apa? Coba kulihat."

"Ini buku sejarah milik-

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat ia sadar tidak ada buku sama sekali di atas mejanya. Ia salah berbohong.

-ku." Luhan menatap datar ke arah mejanya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun tajam.

"Memangnya kau tau darimana kalau aku memperhatikanmu? Tidak ada buktinya, kan?"

Sehun menunjuk ponsel yang agak tersembunyi di sebelahnya menggunakan dagunya. Luhan melihat kearah lutuk Sehun yang memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Luhan sangat malu saat ini. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

"Kau! Kenapa suka sekali mengambil gambarku diam-diam, hah?!" Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang baru masuk bersama Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek," Sapa Luhan. Baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Luhan.

"Tadi malam aku lelah sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Hah, hari ini ada praktek bermain biola, kan? Aku tau kau hebat di kesenian. Jadi kau tidak perlu latihan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Sejak aku tinggal bersama duo aneh itu aku jadi jarang belajar. Aku justru lebih sering bertengkar jadinya." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan sok prihatin.

"WOYYY! ADA MURID BARU!" Luhan dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun sesaat kemudian kelas menjadi ribut seperti pasar minggu.

"Taehyung! Kau tau darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Aku tadi melihat ayahnya Luhan berbicara dengan seorang namja. Sepertinya siswa baru. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Mungkin dia di kelas ini." Jawab Taehyung.

' _Apa dia tampan?'_

 _'Jika tampan dia akan menjadi idolaku setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kyaa!'_

 _'Sehun, aku tetap padamu~'_

 _'Sudah punya pacar atau belum, ya?'_

 _'Akan kusuruh duduk di sebelahku jika dia seksi.'_

Luhan yang mendengar omongan tidak penting dari para siswa siswi itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kelas seketika senyap saat Choi seosaengnim masuk kedalam kelas. Di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sepertinya siswa baru yang dibilang Taehyung barusan.

"Perhatian semuanya, kita kedatangan siswa baru lagi. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Choi seosaengnim.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jong In imnida." Ucap siswa baru itu kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai." Lanjut namja yang bernama Kai itu. Para yeoja memekik tertahan saat melihat Kai tersenyum.

"Kim Jong In, duduklah di bangku yang kosong. Semoga kau betah disini." Choi seonsaengnim keluar kelas dan kelas itu kembali menjadi seperti pasar minggu.

' _Kyaa! Kai, duduklah di sebelahku!'_

 _'Hai tampan...'_

 _'Kai, jadilah kekasihku!'_

Hanya empat orang yang duduk di belakang yang tidak menanggapi si murid baru. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bersikap biasa dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan mata melotot dengan alis terangkat satu. Sehun juga kaget. Namun ekspresinya tidak berlebihan seperti Chanyeol.

"Whoa! Kalian tidak menyambutku? Padahal aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ucap Kai dengan nada sedihnya.

"Hi-hitam?!" Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Panggil aku Kai tampan, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak betah bersekolah tanpa kalian." Ucap Kai santai. Kemudian namja tan itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih membicarakan ini itu sesekali tertawa jika ada yang lucu.

"Hey, siapa mereka berdua?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan anak pemilik sekolah ini. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek adalah sahabat dekat Luhan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia manis sekali. Sepertinya aku menyukai dia."

"Siapa?" Sahut Sehun yang baru bersuara.

"Yang sangat manis itu. Luhan, ya? Namanya bagus." Jawab Kai. Ada rasa tidak suka dalam diri Sehun saat Kai bilang dia menyukai Luhan.

"Jangan suka padanya!" Ucap Sehun sambil mendelik pada Kai.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya, huh?" Bukan Kai yang bersuara. Tapi Chanyeol.

"A-ani! Dia itu sangat cerewet. Kau akan menyesal jika berurusan dengannya. Bisa tidak tidur semalaman kau." Bantah Sehun,

"Eh? Memangnya kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Tanya Kai yang belum tau apa-apa.

"Sehun sekamar dengan Luhan."

"Mwo? Yah, kenapa bukan aku saja? Aku hanya sendirian. Huhuu..." Ucap Kai dramatis. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan sahabat aneh mereka.

.

.

"Sekarang, giliran Kang Seulgi maju kedepan." Ujar Kim seosaengnim. Ya, ini waktunya bagi anak kelas XI ujian praktek kesenian. Para siswa sangat gugup sekarang. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Pengecualian untuk si poker face. Ia hanya bersantai dan menatap tak minat ke arah Kim seosaengnim yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Ia beralih menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis menatap Seulgi di tengah ruang musik.

Sehun mengangkat kedua ujung bibir tipisnya ke atas tanpa sadar. Sepertinya Luhan lebih menarik di pandang daripada para siswa siswi yang maju bergantian untuk praktek.

"Xi Luhan, giliranmu." Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun sekilas. Jujur saja ia merasa gugu sekarang.

"Hwaiting Lu!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Luhan tersenyum dan maju ke depan. Sehun sendiri selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan sedari tadi.

Luhan mulai memainkan biolanya dengan mata terpejam. Ia sangat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Sehun yang melihatnya terdiam. Ia kagum pada kemampuan Luhan memainkan biola. Ia tidak menyangka orang secerewet dan sejahil Luhan bisa bermain biola dengan sangat baik.

Namja tampan itu seakan tenggelam dalam suasana hangat yang di buat oleh namja mungil yang sedang memainkan biolanya di tengah ruang musik. Ia juga sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jantungnya jika bertemu Luhan.

Suara hening berubah menjadi suara tepuk tangan para siswa siswi yang berada di dalam ruang musik itu setelah Luhan selesai dengan penampilannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Luhan sempat melirik kearah Sehun dan melihat namja tampan itu juga berteput tangan dan tersenyum padanya. Luhan jadi salah tingkah melihat sifat Sehun yang berbeda. Ia berjalan canggung dan duduk kembali di sebelah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baiklah, yang tidak lulus dalam ujian ini seperti biasa. Siswa yang selalu gagal dalam kesenian dua tahun berturut-turut yaitu Wu Yifan. Lalu Kim Taehyung, Choi Minho, Jeon Wonwoo, dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun." Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun saat nama namja itu disebutkan.

'Ternyata dia payah dalam segala hal. Kkk' Batin Luhan.

"Luhan,"

"Ne, seosaengnim?"

"Wu Yifan dan yang lain menjadi urusanku sekarang. Aku akan mengganti orang yang akan kau ajarkan kesenian."

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Dia adalah murid baru. Jadi, kau mungkin lebih bisa mengajarinya. Lagi pula kalian satu kamar, kan?" Jelas Kim seonsaengnim. Sementara Luhan menatap horor ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"B-baik." Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sedangkan Kris merasa kesal karna tidak diajari Luhan lagi.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bisa?"

Luhan sekarang sedang mengajari musuh sekamarnya bermain biola seperti yang Kim seonsaengnim minta. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng tanda belum paham.

"Coba lagi. Aku tau kau bisa." Sehun mulai memainkan biolanya ogah-ogahan. Ia paling malas jika disuruh mengulang praktek.

"Aish! Bukan begitu cara memegangnya. Sini aku perbaiki." Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan memperbaiki letak biola pada bahu Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat Luhan berada sedekat ini di depannya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang saat ini. Namun dia sudah tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Dia tau perasaan ini. Sehun menyukai Luhan. Sangat menyukainya.

"Nah, begini car-" Omongan Luhan terhenti saat ia mendongak. Jika wajah Sehun maju sedikit saja, mereka pasti akan berciuman.

 **DEG**

"Y-yaa, kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Luhan gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau yang mendekatiku." Kata Sehun dengan nada sok polosnya.

"E-eh, mian." Luhan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada Sehun. Namun tangan Sehun mencegah tangan mungil Luhan. Ia semakin mendekatkan jarak dengan Luhan. Sedangkan yang lebih mungil hanya diam tak merespon.

"Luhan," Baru kali ini Sehun memanggil nama asli Luhan. Bukan 'rusa jelek' seperti biasanya. Tatapan Sehun sangat lembut sehingga membuat yang lebih mungil tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Aku... Jantungku kenapa, sih?" Ucap Sehun yang memegang dada kirinya. Sesaat kemudian Sehun tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Luhan sampai mematung melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tulus padanya untuk pertama kali.

"Lu, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

 _Blush_ ~

Rona merah tercetak jelas pada wajah manis Luhan. Sehun pun jadi ikut merona karena ucapannya sendiri. Tapi wajahnya tidak semerah wajah Luhan.

"Hey, aku serius. Jawab aku." Sehun memajukan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan semakin tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya.

"A-apa y..yang kau k-ka-katakan?" Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol jantungnya saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku... Tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalau aku berada di dekatmu aku selalu gugup. Jantungku jadi suka berdetak tidak beraturan. Seumur hidupku, wajah tampanku ini tidak pernah memerah. Tapi hanya karena tidak sengaja berciuman denganmu saja wajahku sudah memerah. Haha, terdengar aneh mungkin. Tapi rasa ini muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa kuminta. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Luhan." Jelas Sehun masih pada posisi yang sama. Sedangkan Luhan tertegun atas apa yang dikatakan Sehun kepadanya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"A-aku... Sehun-ssi, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku rasa... Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa jika ia tidak menyukai Sehun. Ia hanya merasa kalau Sehun bukan orang yang terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan teman.

Luhan mendorong pelan dada bidang Sehun dan membalikkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan yang kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan segera tidur. Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam dan masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Jadi, perasaannya hanya perasaan sepihak? Sakit. Tapi tidak berdarah.

"Setidaknya dia sudah tau perasaanku. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Jadi, aku akan berusaha semampuku." Gumam Sehun sangat pelan kemudian ia berjalan ke ranjangnya dan menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Namja mungil yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya menggeliat malas dan masih belum rela untuk membuka matanya.

"Hey, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi." Suara seseorang merusak niat Luhan yang ingin tidur lagi.

"Hmm, aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Luhan yang masih setengah sadar.

"Bangun atau aku kunci kau dari luar dan kau hanya diam disini tanpa mengikuti ujian matematika. Bagaimana?" Seketika Luhan melebarkan matanya.

"MWO?! UJIAN MATEMATIKA?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi tembok bodoh?! Aku harus segera mandi, huaa," Luhan langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak TK itu.

Di dalam kamar mandi Luhan baru sadar-

"Tadi, Oh Sehun? Yang membangunkan aku? Yang aku teriaki? Oh tidak... Aku bahkan lupa kejadian semalam. Tidak masalah juga, sih." Luhan mengendikkan bahunya dan segera membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Baek, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak belajar matematika semalam. Hari ini kan ada ujian. Huhuhu, eotteokhae?"

"Ujian? Matematika? Siapa bilang? Kenapa aku tidak di beritahu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Tapi, tadi pagi si tembok jelek bilang ada ujian matematika." Baekhyun menggeleng. Kemudian ia memanggil ketua kelas mereka.

"Minho! Apakah hari ini ada jadwal ujian?"

"Aniyo. Sepertinya minggu depan kita ujian sains." Jawab Minho tenang.

"Dengar? Kita tidak ada jadwal ujian hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan sedang menahan rasa kesalnya karena dibohongi Sehun. Pas sekali Sehun baru masuk kelas bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan langsung menghampiri namja tampan itu dengan ekspresi sok garang yang ia punya.

"Yya! Tembok jelek! Kenapa kau mengganggu tidur indahku di pagi hari dan membohongiku soal ujian matematika itu, hah?! Kau ingin ku cakar, ya?" Ucap Luhan yang sudah bertolak pinggang dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun hanya menyeringai dan mendorong Luhan ke pintu sehingga namja mungil itu berada dalam kungkungannya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya karna kaget.

"Kenapa hanya seperti itu kau marah? Aku kan membangunkanmu karena kau belum mandi. Nanti seluruh kamar menjadi tidak harum lagi karenamu." Jawab Sehun santai kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung di pintu kelas.

"Astaga, jantungku..." Gumam Luhan sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Baru saja Luhan akan duduk di bangkunya, suara berat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hai Luhan," Ucap namja tan itu. Luhan menoleh dan menyernyitkan keningnya.

"Oh, murid baru itu? Kai, ya?"

"Whoa! Kau ingat namaku. Kau manis. Aku menyukaimu, bye!" Ucap Kai dengan senyum manisnya dan pergi ke meja Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hah? Kenapa Kris semakin banyak?" Luhan menggeleng-gelang heran karna orang-orang aneh itu.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Rusa jelek! Kau buka pintunya."

"Kenapa aku? Tempatmu kan lebih dekat dengan pintu. Dasar tembok jelek aneh!" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan pergi ke arah pintu.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian,_

"Eh? Tembok albino jelek itu kenapa belum kembali juga? Apakah dia mati di depan pintu? Oh, Kris... Pulanglah sekarang!" Monolog Luhan tidak jelas. Karena penasaran, Luhan pun keluar kamar untuk mengecek Sehun. Namun apa yang ia lihat membuatnya berhenti bernafas seketika.

Sehun sedang memeluk erat seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu sangat cantik dengan tinggi semampai. Orang itu mengecup pipi Sehun dan tersenyum manis. Sehun juga tersenyum manis.

Entah kenapa melihat semua itu membuat Luhan merasa sakit. Namun lagi-lagi sakit itu tidak berdarah. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar menutupnya pelan-pelan.

Luhan berjalan lemas ke arah ranjangnya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa begini? Aku tidak menyukainya bukan?" Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Baru ia akan memakai selimut, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lagi.

"Rusa jelek, aku pergi keluar dulu sebentar. Kalau tidak ada Kris jangan keluar kamar, hmm." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut caramel Luhan. Luhan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

'Dia mau berkencan dengan pacarnya, ya?' Batin Luhan.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya disini.

"Hanya aku? Kris belum pulang. Sehun... Dia pasti tidur di rumah kekasihnya itu. Apa mereka,.." Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ribut karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada 32 miscall dan 21 pesan yang belum dibaca. Luhan membaca nama-nama yang meneleponnya.

"Astaga... Dari Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan appa?" Luhan membuka pesan Kris terlebih dahulu.

' _Luhan, Sehun kecelakaan!'_

 _'Lu, aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Aku harus mengurus Sehun dulu. Hati-hati di asrama.'_

' _Nanti pagi jika kau ada waktu datanglah ke Seoul Hospital.'_ Masih banyak lagi pesan dari Kris. Nafas Luhan tercekat saat membaca semua itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan appanya. Semua sama. Tentang Sehun yang kecelakaan.

Pesan-pesan itu dikirim tadi malam, pada jam 11. Luhan sudah tertidur saat itu. Pesan baru masuk ke ponsel Luhan. Dari Baekhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar, Luhan membuka isinya.

' _Luhan, Sehun kritis sekarang_.' Tanpa babibu lagi, Luhan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit masih dengan memakai piyama tidurnya. Ia benar sangat panik saat ini.

Ia membawa mobil Zhoumi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Luhan mengebut seperti orang gila sekarang. Untungnya jalanan Seoul masih sepi pagi ini. Jika tidak, sudah di pastikan Luhan sudah menabrak banyak orang sejak tadi.

Ia berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit yang sangat besar itu. Tanpa menunggu lama namja mungil itu langsung berlari ke arah reseptionis.

"Suster! Pasien bernama Oh Sehun! Kecelakaan tadi malam."

"Sebentar, saya periksa dulu."

Luhan mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja resepsionis tidak sabar.

"Pasien bernama Oh Sehun berada di ruang VIP 017."

"Gamsahamnida," Luhan langsung menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukuo ramai. Di ujung sana ia dapat melihat beberapa temannya yang sedang berada di luar ruangan.

"Baek?" Panggil Luhan dengan suara sengaunya karena ia mulai menangis lagi. Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu. Sepertinya kondisi Sehun memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Yeol, bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah. Kemudian mata Luhan menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di pojokan. Luhan menghampiringa dan mencengkram kuat bahu gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?! Kau kemarin bersamanya kan?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sehun..." Ucapan Luhan terberhenti. Tangisnya sudah tidak dapat di pendam lagi. Cengkramannya pada bahu gadis itu melemah. Luhan akan terjatuh jika saja Kris tidak langsung menangkapnya.

"Kris...hiks-Sehun..."

"Ssstt, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"K-kalian... Tau darimana kalau dia kecelakaan?" Tanya Luhan yang masih sesunggukan.

"Saat aku pulang ke asrama, aku melihat ada keramaian di seberang toko bunga. Karena aku penasaran, aku turun untuk melihatnya. Ternyata ada Chanyeol juga di situ. Aku sangat kaget saat melihat Sehun yang hampir mati dengan darah yang sangat banyak di sekitar kepalanya."

"Chanyeol, kau tau darimana? Sehun..."

"Hani memberitahuku." Ujar Chanyeol yang menatap ke arah yeoja cantik itu.

"Hani? Dia... Siapanya Sehun?"

"Dia... Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin memberitahu ini pada siapapun. Tapi... Sepertinya, ini waktu yang tepat. Hani adalah,-"

.

.

" **TBC"**

 **RnR yaa**

 **Next Or No?(Next ajalah, seperti biasaXD)**

 **Gak next juga gapapa.**

 _Duh, chap ini HunHan momentnya kayak kurang deh. Tapi author janji di next chap bakal banyak adegan manisnya Hunhan XD,_

 _Hani? Siapanya Thehun, sih? Chap 7 segini dulu yaww,_

.

.

Masalah Luhan punya anak, doain aja itu hoax. Author masih inget pas bulan Juli 2015 beritanya persis kayak gini. Dan yang artis yang inisial 'L' itu bukan Luhan. Kalo nggak salah, namanya Li Zhiting deh. Orang yang bukan fans Luhan biasanya percaya. Apalagi Luhan itu sekarang lagi nerima banyak penghargaan. Dan job Luhan gak bisa dibilang sepele. Dan Luhan bentar lagi bakalan ulang tahun. Jadi, wajar aja kalo banyak yang mau nistain pacar author ini. # **PUK** di lemparin bantal sama readers XD,

Jadi curhat gini ya :D

 **XoxoHSLu** : Iya tuh, di batalin.

 **Luhanniehyung** : Ya gitu deh XD

 **HunHanBabez** : Doakan sajalah,

 **EveryShow.Bayz** : Tahun depan boleh, kok ching :D

 **KyungYeom1201** : Udah di lanjut chingu ;)

 **Junia.angel.58** : Mungkin masalah jaringan aja chingu. Iya tuh, baunya sampe sini XD

 **Samsammmm** : Udah di next ya,

 **Hannie222** : Udah next tuh chingu :)

 **Soashm2** : Done Chingu,

 **Sehunluhan0905** : Wah, author ditunggu nih.

 **Babydeerwolf** : Udah tuh ching,

 **YuChanChan** : Iya nih, author juga kesel. Doain aja itu cuma hoax. Romantisannya di janjikan ada di chap depan ya :D

 **DeerLu947** : Duh, gara-gara nulis ini kamu jadi diabet ya... XD

 **Jinia904** : Udah lanjut nih chingu...

 **AuliaMRQ** : Next chap banyak momentnya deh ;)

 **Yessy94esy** : Si maknae emang ucul :D

 **Byunsilb** : si Sehun udah nembak, noh :D Luhan... Doain aja dah :D

 **Ohluhan07** : Doain ya, biar cepet jadian xD

 **RahmaWu97oh** : Authornya udah berhenti ke pinggiran dikit, nih xD

Review dan fav ya readersss... Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, #XOXO


	8. Saranghae

_MainCast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Others_

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s)/ YAOI/BxB**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

"Hani? Dia... Siapanya Sehun?"

"Dia... Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin memberitahu ini pada siapapun. Tapi... Sepertinya, ini waktu yang tepat. Hani adalah,-"

 _Cklek_

Baru saja Chanyeol akan berbicara, pintu kamar yang ditempati Sehun terbuka. Saat melihat dokter keluar, Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan tembok? Eh, maksud saya Sehun."

'Disaat begini Luhan masih sempat saja mengganti nama orang' Batin Kris.

"Keadaannya sudah semakin membaik. Tetapi pasien saat ini sedang dalam keadaan koma. Pasien tidak bisa membuka matanya, namun bisa mendengar apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Sering-seringlah mengajak pasien berbicara agar otaknya tidak terlalu kaku."

' _Otaknya memang kaku sejak lahir'_ , ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Perasaan Luhan masih belum terlalu tenang saat ini. Mengingat Sehun masih dalam keadaan koma. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekarang. Kris langsung menahan tubuh Luhan yang akan jatuh dan membawanya ke kursi tunggu.

"Kau ini kenapa hobi sekali jatuh? Selalu saja jatuh di hadapanku."

"Mana aku tau kalau aku akan jatuh." Bela Luhan. Chanyeol sudah masuk duluan ke ruangan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu,"

"Hmm."

Kris tampak ragu-ragu ingin menanyakan suatu hal. Luhan yang melihatnya menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apa kau... Kau, menyukai Sehun?" Pertanyaan Kris langsung membuat kepala Luhan yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak.

"M-mwo? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Aku serius. Jawablah. Kau tidak perlu ragu. Aku temanmu juga, kan?" Ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Wajahmu bahkan selalu memerah jika Sehun menggodamu." Luhan terdiam. Wajah memerah bukan berarti suka kan?

"Apa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat jika sedang bersama Sehun?" Tanya Kris lagi. Luhan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng ribut.

"Ani. Biasa saja. Kenapa kau jadi seperti polisi begini?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi benar, ya. Aku sudah tau kalau kau mencintai si tembok lumut itu. Tapi aku hanya memastikan saja."

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Apalagi mencintainya."

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan sampai membentak Hani karena tidak menjaga Sehun. Kau menangis sampai bajuku basah karenamu. Kau menyayanginya. Kau mencintainya, Lu. Kau harus tau itu." Jelas Kris panjang lebar. Luhan tertegun dengan penjelasan Kris. Ia sendiri tidak tau perasaan apa yang ia punya untuk Sehun.

"Tapi Kris, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau berkata seperti ini padaku?" Kris tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau tau? Setiap aku bedekatan denganmu seperti ini, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat." Kris menempelkan tangan Luhan di dada kirinya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Begitu juga denganmu. Kau mencintai Sehun, kan? Karena aku mencntaimu, aku ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan apa yang aku mau kepada mu."

"Aku... aku tidak tau." Jawab Luhan. Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, setidaknya jenguk dulu dia di dalam. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Sehun bilang padamu jika dia menyukaimu?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk malu-malu. Kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

Kris dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat cinta mereka hanya cinta sepihak. Setidaknya, Luhan bahagia. Itu yang penting untuk mereka sekarang.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ragu-ragu. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Hani ada sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan namja tampan yang sedang terbaring koma itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap khawatir pada Sehun dari sofa.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol yang menyadari ada Luhan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau melihat Sehun?"

"Ya, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku disini?"

"Tentu saja. Hani, ayo."

Luhan menatap Hani dingin saat yeoja itu melewatinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk tidak enak hati.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Saat aku masuk kesini, jantungku langsung berdetak tidak beraturan. Sampai sekarang pun begitu. Apa... yang dikatakan Kris itu benar?"

Luhan meraih tangan pucat Sehun. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin di tanggan Luhan. Namja mungil itu mengangkat tangan Sehun dan meniupnya beberapa kali.

"Apakah sudah lebih hangat? Hey, bangunlah tembok jelek. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Luhan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sudah berwarna biru pucat. Mata tajamnya yang sedang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna putih, dan rahang tegas yang diam-diam selama ini menjadi bagian favorit Luhan.

Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun lama. Luhan menundukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Luhan mulai menutup mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Sehun. Hanya menempel, namun cukup lama. Setelah 10 menit, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Bibirmu dingin sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan waktu itu." Luhan terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Oh Sehun... Saranghae," Ucap Luhan pelan.

 _CUP_

Ia mengecup lembut kening Sehun dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lu, bagaimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Mungkin aku tidak kembali ke asrama malam ini. Kau duluan saja Kris. Appa mana?"

"Zhoumi appa sudah kembali ke sekolah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya." Kris mengusak lembut surai caramel milik Luhan.

Kris melihat semuanya. Ia melihat saat Luhan mencium Sehun. Ia hanya berusaha bertahan. Bagaimanapun, Luhan berhak untuk bahagia.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Luhan menoleh saat ada suara yeoja yang memanggilnya. Setelah tau siapa orangnya, Luhan langsung menatap datar kepada orang itu.

"Cepatlah, aku harus menelepon sesorang."

"Ini... soal kecelakaan Sehun oppa. Kemarin, aku baru saja datang ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Amerika. Aku langsung mendatangi asrama tempat Sehun oppa tinggal sekarang. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya. Kami berdua saling berpelukan." Luhan sedari tadi sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat sehingga kukunya menancap pada telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Namun, bukannya mengajakku jalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar masuk ke kamarnya, dia malah memintaku mengantarnya ke toko bunga. Dia bilang, dia ingin membujuk calon kekasihnya yang suka merajuk. Ternyata, kau orangnya." Jelas Hani sambil tersenyum.

"Saat Sehun oppa sudah selesai membeli bunga untukmu, dia menjatuhkan sebuah cincin di tengah jalan. Katanya, cincin itu akan ia beri pada calon kekasihnya. Saat itu jalan sedang sepi. Namun, saat dia mengambil cincinnya tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah truk besar yang melaju sangat cepat ke arah Sehun oppa dan akhirnya..." Hani menunduk karena sudah tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Luhan pun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia terduduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Luhan-ssi, aku hanya sepupunya Sehun oppa. Hubungan kami tidak lebih dari itu. Sehun oppa sudah mengurusku sejak kecil. Aku sangat depresi saat itu karena orang tuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dan Sehun oppa datang padaku dan mengurusku. Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai kakakku. Dan ini..." Hani memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam kepada Luhan.

"Ini adalah cincin milikmu dari Sehun oppa. Tolong dijaga dengan baik. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku dan yang lain pamit duluan." Luhan menggenggam erat kotak hitam itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan lemah menuju kamar rawat Sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

 _Kreeek_ ,

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun dan menggenggam erat tangan dingin namja tampan itu. Air matanya ia biarkan jatuh mengenai lengan Sehun.

"Pabo! Hiks... Pabo... gara-gara aku kau jadi begini, hiks... Ireona..."

Luhan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Sehun yang berantakan.

"Cepatlah bangun tembok jelek. Aku menyayangimu," Ucap Luhan yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Sehun dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dan yang sebelanya lagi memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Luhan masih nyaman dalam posisi tidurnya sampai ia merasa jemari seseorang bergerak dalam genggamannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tangan Sehun bergerak. Matanya langsung berbinar dan senyum lebar langsung tercetak di wajah manisnya.

Luhan menegakkan badannya dan melihat mata sipit Sehun berusaha terbuka. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lemah. Pandangannya masih buram.

"Sehun? Hey, ini aku. Bangunlah..." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Sekarang mata Sehun suda sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Sehun berusaha untuk duduk namun Luhan mencegahnya.

"Kau ini baru bangun kenapa mau langsung duduk? Berbaring saja. Dasar!"'

"Aku..."

"Di Rumah Sakit." Ucap Luhan memotong omongan Sehun.

"Ke-ken-hapa, k-khau-" "Aku menunggumu sadar, bodoh."

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sejak kapan Luhan jadi seperti ini? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol atau Kai saja? Kalau ada Luhan disini, Sehun jadi gugup sendiri.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter dulu, hmm." Ucap Luhan mengusap surai hitam Sehun lembut. Sehun sendiri menatap aneh ke arah Luhan yang berada di pintu.

' _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_ ' Batin Sehun heran.

Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan masuk membawa seorang dokter.

"Anak ini baru sadar tadi, dok. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter itu memeriksa kepala dan tubuh Sehun menggunakan alat-alat yang Luhan tidak mengerti...

"Saya tidak menyangka jika pasien sadar secepat ini. Keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja, luka di kepalanya belum sembuh total."

"Apa anak ini akan bertambah bodoh?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik padanya. Sedangkan Dokter itu hanya tertawa.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Suster akan membawakan makanan kemari. Pasien harus mengisi perutnya yang kosong."

"Baik dok," Jawab Luhan dengan senyum anak kecilnya.

Sehun masih heran dengan perubahan sikap Luhan. Mungkin Luhan juga ikut terbentur kepalanya, Pikir Sehun.

Dua orang suster masuk dan membawa beberapa makanan khas rumah sakit dan meletakkannya di meja kecil. Luhan tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada suster itu. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk bubur yang masih hangat. Luhan meletakkan bubur itu di meja yang berada di depan dada Sehun.

"Makanlah,"

"Eh? Aku pikir kau akan menyuapiku." Ujar Sehun,

"Kau sudah besar."

"Tapi aku masih sakit." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. Ia menyedokkan bubur itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun menatap jijik pada bubur yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Cepatlah, tanganku lelah begini terus."

"Aku tidak suka bubur! Ganti saja."

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus makan bubur ini!"

"Aku tidak ma-" Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan mengecup pipi kirinya.

"C-cepat makanlah. Kau belum m-makan dari kemarin." Ucap Luhan gelagapan karena ulahnya sendiri. Sehun yang sudah malu membuka pasrah mulutnya lalu mengunyah tidak ikhlas makanan basah itu. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sok imut.

"Hmmm, lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"Ini saja. Tidak usah repot-repot. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Mworago?"

"Kau harus menginap disini." Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara 'mari suapi Sehun'. Sementara namja tampan itu heran karena Luhan menyetujui permintaanya.

"Sehun, ini hari terakhirmu disini. Besok kau akan kembali ke asrama." Ucap Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di sofa.

"Hm, aku tau. Rusa jelek mana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya? Dia sedang di sekolah mengurus keperluan ujian bersama appanya dan anggota osis yang lain."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Bukan mencari."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kai akhir-akhir ini. Dimana si hitam itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia sedang mendekati ayah Luhan. Kau tau kalau Kai menyukai Luhan, bukan?"

' _Apa-apaan si hitam itu? Dia pikir dia bisa mendekati Luhan? Tsk!'_ _Kreeek,_

Luhan masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun dengan keadaan kacau. Lingkaran hitam terlihat sangat jelas di sekitar mata rusanya. Rambutnya berantakan seperti orang gila. Luhan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Huaaa, aku lelah sekali... Kenapa aku harus membantu appa juga, sih?" Rengek Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Kau terlihat semakin jelek. Ternyata kau memang rusa jelek." Ujar Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Yya, sudahlah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Lu, kalau kau lelah kenapa kemari? Biar aku yang mengurus Sehun." Kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku ingin melihat tembok ini dulu." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat hal itu menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol.

"Hey! Kau tidur disini saja. Kepalamu bisa sakit jika begitu." Ucap Sehun yang menepuk-nepuk sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Luhan yang memang sudah sangat lelah berjalan menuju ranjang Sehun dan tidur di sebelah kiri ranjang tersebut.

Luhan meringsut kepada Sehun seperti anak kucing. Sehun yang melihat itu diam-diam tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan.

Sehun rasa ia juga mengantuk saat ini.

"Yeol, aku mau tidur dulu. Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tinggal, ya?" Sehun mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling memeluk satu sama lain saat ini.

"Hey, apa kita harus membangunkan mereka?"-Chanyeol

"Aku tidak tega pada Luhan. Kalau si tembok lumut itu biarkan saja."-Kris

"Bangunkan saja. Ini sudah pagi. Dan dari tadi malam mereka berdua belum makan."-Baekhyun

"Kenapa dia memeluk Luhanku?"-Kai

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara omong kosong?"-ChanBaekKris

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, namja manis yang masih setia memeluk si namja tampan itu menggeliat pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sadar jika sedang memeluk sesuatu, ia membuka seluruh matanya.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Wajah sehun hanya berjarak 2cm dengan wajahnya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Luhan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sehun yang tersentak karena pergerakan Luhan langsung membuka matanya.

Sehun melihat banyak orang di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kalian sedang apa disitu?" Tanya Sehun kepada ChanBaekKris.

"Menunggu kalian bangun. Nyaman sekali berpelukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak merasa memeluk apapun.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, Kris menyahut.

"Kalian tadi tidur saling berpelukan. Chanyeol ada fotonya." Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk dan menunjukkan fotonya. Wajah Sehun langsung berubah menjadi merah. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dimana ada Luhan yang duduk membelakangi mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Sehun, Xi seonsaengnim bilang kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dulu. Jika sudah sehat, kau bisa kembali ke asrama. Luhan akan menemanimu." Itu Baekhyun yang bersuara.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan mengangkat satu alis mereka.

"Apa harus?/Kenapa?" Ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Karena kau anak Zhoumi appa, Lu. Jelas saja dia menyuruhmu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mereka berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit bersamaan. Hanya saja, Luhan dan Sehun pisah mobil karena mereka berdua menuju ke apartement Sehun. Yang lain ke asrama.

Di dalam mobil, Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"Aku.../Aku..." Mereka berdua bersuara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan/Kau saja duluan." Luhan tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Sehun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Nanti saja. Setelah kita sampai." Sehun mengangguk.

"Apakah disini tempatnya tuan?" Tanya supir Zhoumi.

"Ya, berhenti disini saja." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartement mewah. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

Luhan sendiri diam-diam tersenyum saat Sehun memegang tangannya. Di lift tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Apartement Sehun berada di lantai 37.

"Kenapa kamarmu di atas sekali? Lama sekali harus menunggu." Protes Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar omongan Luhan.

Luhan memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu liftnya sampai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lu!"

"Hmm," Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang tepat berada di depannya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya secepat kilat sehingga membuat Luhan terkejut dan terhuyung ke belakang. Refleks, Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan sehingga Luhan tertarik dan masuk dalam dekapan Sehun. Jujur saja namja manis itu masih kaget.

' _Anak ini cepat sekali bergeraknya. Seperti BoBoiBoy kilat saja.'_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun melonggarkan dekapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang sedang mendongak. 2 detik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan pun ikut menutup matanya. Namun ia belum berani membalas ciuman Sehun.

 _Ting!_

Belum 1 menit mereka berciuman, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan banyak orang di luar. Benar saja, Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun karena orang-orang sedang menatap mereka saat ini.

"A-ayo cepat ke apartementku!" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kenapa kau menciumku di lift? Akibatnya jadi banyak orang yang melihat kita, kan."

"Mian... Rusa jelek, kau buka pintunya."

"Aku tidak tau passwordnya."

"Tanggal lahirku dan punyamu."

Luhan menekan angka 120420. Berhasil.

"Wow, kau tau tanggal lahirku ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku pernah melihat IDCard milikmu saat kau mengambil foto jelekku." Ucap Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar protesan Luhan. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Sangat gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

"Kenapa tempatmu gelap sekali?"

"Lampunya belum ku nyalakan."

 _Klek_!

 **DEG**

Saat lampu dinyalakan Luhan langsung melihat Sehun yang sedang mengungkungnya di tembok. Wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa wajah Luhan.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Bisik Sehun tepat depan bibir Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah melumat bibir Luhan. Kali ini lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan menggunakan satu tangannya. Ia mengalungkan tangan Luhan di lehernya kemudian menarik pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat.

Luhan yang tadinya hanya diam, sekarang mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Sehun. Ia mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis si namja tampan. Sehun menjilat belahan bibir Luhan agar bibir itu dapat terbuka.

"Eunghh," Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Saat bibir Luhan terbuka, Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan mulai mengacak rambut hitam Sehun. Mereka berdua saling berbagi saliva ke dalam ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Luhan memukul pelan bahu Sehun tanda kehabisan nafas. Sehun yang mengerti segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Luhan menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengelus pipi Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae Lu," Luhan juga balas tersenyum lembut.

"Nado. Saranghae tembok jelek," Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan kebingungan.

"Wae? Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Luhan yang mengerti kebingungan Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar sehingga menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menangkup wajah Luhan. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu besok kita berkecan, ya?" Ajak Sehun.

"Berkencan?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu. Mengapa tidak?" Jawab Luhan pasti. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan. Ia langsung mengangkat Luhan ala bridal secara tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tembok jelek turunkan aku, bodoh!"

"Sstt, diamlah. Temani kekasihmu ini tidur dulu. Aku sangat mengantuk." Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Ia pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja tampan itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur disini." Ucap Sehun saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya dan menurunkan namja mungilnya pelan-pelan. Luhan melihat sekeliling kamar Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau yang membersihkannya."

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ke kamarku. Walaupun untuk membersihkan kamarku sekalipun."

"Eh? Lalu aku?"

"Kau orang pertama yang masuk ke kamar ini." Ucap Sehun mencubit hidung bangir Luhan gemas.

"Appo," Luhan mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena dicubit Sehun.

 _CUP_

"Sudah sembuh." Kata Sehun setelah mengecup hidung Luhan.

"Hah, aku mengantuk." Sehun segera berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Luhan pun ikut menutup matanya.

Belum lama menutup mata, Luhan merasakan seseorang menarik dan mendekapnya. Ia pun menyamankan posisinya pada dekapan Sehun.

" **TBC"(tuberculosis)**

 **RnR readers tercintaaa**

 **Next or No?**

Hari ini Lulu ulang tahun... Hbd ya bucannya Thehun :D

Momentnya kurang manis? Gimana? Riview yaa,

Chap 8 segini dulu, ok?

Btw, readers kompakan yah... review kalian pada samaan XD. mian gak bisa ngetik reviewnya dulu soalnya buru-buru ni ultah bucan.

Chek Wattpad **YenaHan1220 _X_**


	9. Dating

_Main cast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _And others_

 **Warning!!!**

 **Chap ini ada adegan** **dewasa**

 **Untuk yang masih belum cukup umur atau yang tidak suka, mohon tinggalkan chap ini.**

 **Terima kasih..**

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat sinar matahari menembus kaca kamar Sehun dan menerpa wajahnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Sehun masih tidur di depan wajahnya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat tangan kekar Sehun masih melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

Wajah Luhan terasa memanas dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa ada pergerakan dalam dekapannya terbangun. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat kepala Luhan yang berada di ceruk lehernya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari rambut Luhan. Sangat menenangkan dan memabukkan.

"Sudah bangun, hmm?" Ucap Sehun yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia tersenyum saat merasa luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siapp. Kita akan berkencan." Luhan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yya! Aku baru ingat. Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Appa menyuruhmu pulang karena menyuruhmu istirahat. Kita batalkan rencananya saja." Protes Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu... Lagipula aku sudah sembuh. Kau tega padaku?" Ucap Sehun memelas.

 _Buing~Buing~_

Luhan yang melihat aegyo Sehun akhirnya luluh juga. Ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sehun beraegyo.

"Baiklah..." Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar.

 _CUP_

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan tersenyum. Luhan hanya diam tidak merespon. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Sehun menciumnya. Tetapi tetap saja yang dilakukan Sehun secara tiba-tiba selalu membuatnya terkejut dan berdebar.

"Cepatlah, kau mandi duluan. Aku akan memesankan baju untukmu." Sehun mendorong pelan badan Luhah ke arah kamar mandi. Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

 _Bruk_

"B-bhahaha... Rusa jelek, kau bukan hantu yang bisa menembus dinding. Hahaha!" Tawa Sehun pecah saat melihat Luhan menabrak pintu kamar mandi karena terus berjalan menunduk.

Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya mengelus sayang jidat dan hidung bangirnya bergantian sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Appo..." Luhan sudah mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. Mata rusanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Luhan.

"Eommaaa... Hiks..hiks..." Sehun langsung menutup bibir Luhan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menghapus air mata Luhan. Namun bukannya tangis Luhan mereda, tangisnya malah semakin keras. Sehun jadi bingung sendiri jadinya. Akhirnya ia melepas tangannya dan menggantinya dengan bibir. Tangis Luhan langsung berhenti saat Sehun membenturkan bibir mereka lembut. Setelah yakin Luhan sudah tenang, Sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia sekarang tau, cara menenangkan Luhan adalah dengan cara menciumnya.

"Dasar cengeng. Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap kening dan hidung Luhan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

 _Cup Cup Cup_

Sehun mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir Luhan.

"Sekarang, apa masih sakit?" Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"Sedikit." Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu mandilah, nanti sakitnya akan hilang."

.

.

Setelah mandi tadi, Luhan turun ke bawah dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan Sehun.

Sehun yang baru selesai mandi turun dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memasak di dapur.

 _Greb_

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba. Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak ke arah leher Luhan dan mengecupnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa terkena penyakit jantung kalau kau terus mengagetiku seperti ini terus. Dan bisakah kau duduk saja di meja? Aku belum selesai dengan urusanku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa denganku. Kau ini cerewet sekali, ya." Ucap Sehun yang kembali bersandar di bahu Luhan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan menuju meja makan dengan tangan yang masih setia merangkul pinggang Luhan.

"Hmm, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang memotong pancake-nya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kita lakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tanpa harus di rencanakan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan membawa mobil." Jawab Sehun panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kita berjalan kaki?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu. Kau tidak akan bosan. Bahkan kau akan merasa satu hari ini sangat kurang untuk waktu berkencan kita." Jelas Sehun yang mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun polos dan menampilkan senyum anak kecilnya.

"Aku sudah selesai! Tembok jelek, kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Aku belum lapar. Dan kau lupa? Aku kekasihmu sekarang. Panggil aku dengan namaku. Mmm, sayang juga boleh." Ucap Sehun terkekeh pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Oh Sehun! Sehun! Hun! Tembok tampan! Ayo kita berkencan!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan.

.

.

"Jadi? Kita kemana?" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun,

"Aku mau permen kapas!" Pinta Luhan yang menunjuk ke tempat penjual permen kapas.

"Kau suka permen kapas?" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Sehun, belikan ya?"

"Panggil aku sayang dulu."

"Sayang, aku mohon..." Sehun kemudian menunjuk bibirnya sendiri menggunakan jari telunjuk. Luhan yang mengerti langsung memsang wajah memelas.

"Apakah harus?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi... Disini banyak orang."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada permen kapas." Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun lengkap dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Sehun mulai luluh dengan tatapan Luhan. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya pasrah dan mengangguk.

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar cerah saat Sehun mengiyakan permintaannya. Sehun sendiri sangat senang melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan usianya. Sangat imut menurutnya.

Mereka terus bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan permen kapasnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat Luhan juga berhenti di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum polos dengan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Terimakasih."

CHU~

Luhan mencium telak bibir tipis Sehun dengan sedikit berjinjit karena Sehun memang lebih tinggi darinya. Hanya mengecup. Sehun terkejut karena Luhan menciumnya duluan. Luhan ingin melepas ciumannya. Namun tangan Sehun menahan dagu Luhan agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Luhan tidak bersusah payah untuk berjinjit. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Mereka sibuk saling melumat tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan agar lidahnya mendapat akses untuk masuk.

"Mmhh..." Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka saat ia melenguh pelan. Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan agak bingung saat Sehun melilitkan lidah mereka berdua. Ia belum cukup pengalaman untuk hal ini.

Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun saat ia kehabisan nafas. Sehun dengan tidak rela melepas tautan mereka.

"Hahh... Hah.." Luhan menghirup oksigen dengan rakus saat ciumannya terlepas.

"Tumben kau menciumku duluan. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini." Bisik Sehun sambil mengusap pipi merah Luhan. Ia sangat senang memegang pipi berisi milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah memberiku permen kapas dengan menciummu sebentar. Tapi kau justru menambahnya. Dasar bodoh." Omel Luhan tidak terima. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa dan merangkul pundak Luhan kemudian kembali berjalan melanjutkan kencan pertama mereka.

Di tengah jalan, mereka melihat kedai bubble tea yang sepertinya nyaman untuk bersantai.

"Kau mau kesana?" Tanya Sehun

"Ya! Aku suka bubble tea!" Jawab Luhan antusias.

"Ayo kita kesana..."

Luhan melebarkan senyumnya saat masuk ke kedai bubble tea itu. Suasanannya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Ahjuma, bubble tea choco satu. Dan bubble tea...?"

"Taro!" Lanjut Luhan dengan memamerkan jari telunjuknya.

"Baik, silahkan menunggu."

Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di pojok. Alasanya karena di pojok itu lebih nyaman dan tidak terlalu banyak orang.

' _Kalau disana aku juga bisa mencium Luhan diam-diam. Kkkk_ ,' Kikik Sehun dalam hati.

Pesanan mereka sudah datang. Luhan langsung menyesap minumannya seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pelan-pelan, chagiya..." Ucap Sehun mengusap belakang kepala Luhan.

 _Uhuk_!

Luhan tersedak saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya sayang.

"Aish... Sudah ku bilang minumnya pelan-pelan. Dasar," Sehun menepuk pelan punggung Luhan.

"Bukan itu... Aku tersedak saat kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Chagiya~" Jawab Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Itu yang kau bilang." Lanjutnya. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa geli melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Kau harus terbiasa..."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Ia melirik ke arah bibir cerry milik Luhan. Tak lama kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun menjilat permukaan bibir Luhan yang ada bekas bubble tea, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Kalau minum jangan berantakan. Kalau berantakan akan ku bersihkan pakai bibirku." Ucap Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Oh Sehun!!!"

"Huaaa... Hiksss, hiks..."

"Yya, sudahlah. Filmnya sudah selesai dari tadi tapi kau masih menangis saja. Dasar rusa jelek."

"Diam kau-hiks-tembok jelek!"

Mereka memang menonton film di bioskop tadi. Luhan terus menangis sedari tadi. Sehun bingung. Padahal ia sudah mencium Luhan tadi. Tapi Luhan masih tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau ini. Itu kan film horor. Kenapa kau malah menangis seperti habis menonton film drama? Harusnya kau ketakutan." Ucap Sehun. Memang aneh. Mereka tadi menonton film The Conjuring 2. Tapi bukannya ketakutan, Luhan justru menangis.

"Apa saat di bioskop tadi kau dimasuki sesuatu? Jin jahat? Jin menyedihkan? Ya ampun... Kembalikan kekasihku, setan jelek!" Sehun sibuk meracau tidak jelas sambil menggoyang-goyang pundak Luhan.

"Ish! Ini aku!" Bantah Luhan kesal.

' _Bodohnya muncul lagi..._ ' Batin Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang di parkiran mall. Mata Luhan jadi sembab karena terus menangis.

"Kau tau? Aku memang takut dengan film horor. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku menangis karena... Aku selalu ingat kematian jika menonton film horor seperti itu. Aku takut, jika orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan semuanya. Jika aku sendirian, jika aku ditinggalkan, jika aku dilupakan, jika aku dikhianati, aku..."

GREB

Sehun yang tau kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan langsung memeluk namja mungilnya erat. Ia meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Sedangkan si namja manis mencengkram kuat bagian bawah kemeja yang dipakai Sehun.

"Sstt, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku disini untukmu." Kata Sehun menenangkan.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Lu... Aku berjanji, Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia sungguh menyayangi sosok mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Lotte World?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan mendongak dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sangat menyukai Lotte World.

"Eh, kenapa kita ada di parkiran? Kau tidak bawa mobil, kan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa..." Jawab Sehun dengan cengirannya.

"Kau lelah? Mau aku gendong?"

"Ani. Aku belum lelah. Nanti saja kalau mau pulang dari Lotte World." Jawab Luhan.

"Kajja!"

.

.

"Huaa! Aku tidak mau!!"

Dari tadi Sehun terus memaksa Luhan untuk naik komedi putar. Namun Luhan terus meronta karena ia takut ketinggian.

"Ayolah, Lu... Kau pasti akan suka."

"Shireo! Kalau kita jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kalau kita jatuh, aku akan berada di bawahmu. Jadi kau tidak akan kesakitan, hmm."

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka."

"Aish! Sudahlah, coba saja. Kau akan aman bersamaku." Luhan tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. kalau kau mau ikut bersamaku, aku akan mengajakmu makan es krim besok. Bagaimana?" Luhan yang tertarik dengan tawaran Sehun melirik-lirik lucu ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan bat-"

"Aku mau!" Sehun tersenyum menang saat mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kalau kau takut, jangan lihat ke bawah. Lihat ke mataku saja." Luhan mengangguk lucu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kabin dan duduk berhadapan. Seperti yang Sehun suruh, Luhan hanya menatap mata Sehun dengan Sehun yang menggenggan tangannya lembut.

"Hahaha... Rileks saja. Wajahmu jelek bila tegang seperti itu."

"Huffft, diamlah tembok jelek!"

Tubuh Luhan semakin menegang saat komedi putarnya mulai berjalan.

"Eomma, appa, Renjun adik kesayanganku, Baekkie, Kyungie... Tolong aku..." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil menutup matanya erat.

"Eh? Siapa Kyungie?" Tanya Sehun yang belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Temanku." Jawab Luhan masih menutup matanya. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang ketakutan seperti itu. Sangat lucu.

Sehun menyeringai tampan saat sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum. Sementara Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Yya, bukalah matamu. Kau minta ku cium lagi?"

"Aku masih takut bodoh! Mesum."

"Bukalah matamu dan lihat ke bawah pelan-pelan. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya." Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Percaya padaku." Setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang cukup menenangkannya, akhirnya Luhan membuka mata pelan-pelan.

"Lihat ke bawah sayang... Jangan melihatku terus."

 _Blush_ ~

Dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus, Luhan melihat ke bawah dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian mata Luhan berbinar cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar sehingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Woah..." Gumam Luhan takjub. Jujur saja, di bawah sana sangat indah. Apalagi dengan langit yang mulai menggelap karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kelap-kelip lampu warna warni menghiasi sekitar Lotte World. Sangat romantis.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatap ke bawah. Cahaya lampu menerangi wajah Sehun yang sedang menyamping. Rambut Sehun yang bergerak-gerak karna tertiup angin membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Sehun sekarang terlihat bagai malaikat tak bersayap di mata Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada makhluk tuhan di depannya.

Sehun yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menoleh ke samping.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ku bilang ini indah, kan?"

"Ya, sangat indah. Kau menyukainya juga?"

"Tentu. Tapi, ada yang jauh lebih indah daripada pemandangan di Lotte World."

"Dimana? Apa kita akan kesana.?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Ani. Karena pemandangan itu ada di depanku sekarang. Dia sangat indah..." Ucap Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kembali.

Tanpa terasa, komedi putar itu sudah kembali ke bawah. Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan dan keluar dari kabin.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya seperti berjongkok.

"Naiklah."

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau bilang aku bisa menggendongmu setelah dari Lotte World, kan?"

"Oh... Aku berat."

"Kau kurus begitu dan kau bilang berat?" Luhan menaiki punggung Sehun dengan hati-hati. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan sekali hentak. Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun sangat menenangkan sehingga membuat Luhan mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dalam gendongan Sehun.

.

.

"Hmm," Luhan membuka matanya dan menyadari kalaunia sekarang tertidur di kamar Sehun. Tapi dimana sang pemilik kamar?

"Sehun?" Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Sambil menunggu Sehun muncul, ia melihat-lihat foto Sehun kecil yang ada di meja samping ranjang.

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sehun. Ternyata sejak kecil wajahnya memang datar seperti tembok.

Seett,

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Sehun menggosokkan handuk kecil di rambutnya yang masih basah.

 **Glek**

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Demi apa, Sehun terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

"Lu? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah duduk di ranjang.

"I-iya. K-kau kenapa man-mandi malam? Nanti k-kau bisa sakit." Ucap Luhan gugup. Melihat penampilan Sehun yang seperti itu bisa membuatnya hilang fokus.

"Aku tadi sangat panas. Jadi aku mandi saja." Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan langsung menciumnya dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan tempo cepat. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang sangat cepat.

Dalam sekejap, Sehun membaringkan Luhan tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sehun berada di atas Luhan dengan tidak terlalu menindisnya. Ia bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

Lumatan Sehun semakin kasar dan semakin bergairah. Tangan Luhan memegang bahu lebar Sehun. Sehun melepas pagutannya dan beralih ke leher Luhan.

Ia mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap tengkuk putih Luhan sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Ngghh," Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun semakin gencar membuat kissmark pada tengkuk Luhan. Tangannya yang menganggur masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Luhan dan mulai mengusap perut Luhan sensual.

"Ahh..." Luhan tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi saat tangan Sehun mulai menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan membuat kissmarknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Lu..." Bisik Sehun sedukitif tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" Luhan mengangguk malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Namja tampan itu menyeringai dan kembali melumat kasar bibir Luhan. Tangannya menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Luhan dan menariknya cepat.

Luhan sekarang sudah telanjang dada. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya dan menghisap bahu Luhan yang sudah terekspos.

"Eunghh," Luhan menekan kepala Sehun seakan meminta lebih. Lenguhan Luhan membuat libido Sehun meningkat. Sehun menarik celana Luhan sehingga Luhan benar-banar naked sekarang.

Sehun mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole Luhan.

"Akh! Sakit..." Jerit Luhan kesakitan. Ini baru pertama kali baginya. Jelas saja terasa sangat sakit.

"Tenang, Lu. Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Percaya padaku, hmm." Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Sehun sayu. Kejantanan Sehun mulai menegang saat melihat tatapan sayu Luhan.

Tangan Sehun beralih ke nipple Luhan dan memilinnya. Tubuh Luhan mengejang karena merasa geli dan nikmat pada waktu bersamaan.

"Ahh.. Seh.. Hunhh..."

Sehun menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam hole luhan.

"Akhh, Sehunhh.. Ahh..."

Sehun mengeluar masukkan jarinya pada hole Luhan dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh.. Mmhh," Desahan Luhan semakin tidak terkontrol. Ia merasa perih dan nikmat sekaligus.

Setelah dirasa hole Luhan melonggar, Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Ahh," Luhan mendesah kecewa saat Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Lu, ini akan sedikit sakit. Jika kau merasa kesakitan, kau boleh mencakar pundakku." Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah. Sehun melepaskan handuknya dan memijat pelan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkannya kedalam hole Luhan.

"Akhhh!!" Luhan merasa seperti dibelah dua saat kejantanan Sehun berusaha masuk kedalamnya. Luhan menancapkan kukunya di pundak Sehun.

"Shhh," Sehun meringis saat merasakan perih pada pundaknya. Tapi ia yakin, Luhan lebih sakit daripada dirinya.

Sehun berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam hole sempit milik Luhan.

"Akhhh, pelan-pelan Sehunhh..."

 _Jleb_

Kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk sempurna ke dalam hole Luhan. Tanpa sadar, air mata Luhan menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa sangat perih pada bagian bawahnya.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak bergerak dulu agar Luhan merasa tenang.

"Sstt, apakah sakit sekali?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk lucu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, setelah dirasanya Luhan sudah terbiasa Sehun mencium bibir Luhan kembali.

"Aku sudah boleh bergerak?"

"Bergeraklah."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Mmhh," Desahan Luhan terendam karena ia menggit bibir bawahnya kencang. Sehun memijat kejantanan Luhan agar Luhan tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

"Ahh... Mmhh, Seh...ah.. Hunhh..."

"Lu, kauhh... Sempit sekali. Ahh..."

Sehun mempercepat gerakanya dan semakin menghentak hole Luhan.

Rintihan kesakitan Luhan sudah berganti menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

Kamar Sehun menjadi sangat panas saat ini. Padahal AC dikamarnya menyala.

"Ahh... Fastherhh Hunnhhahh..."

Sehun mempercepat pijatannya pada kejantanan Luhan dan menumbuk hole Luhan semakin dalam.

"Ahh... There, Seh- ahh... Hun!" Pekik Luhan saat merasakan kejantanan Sehun menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Sehun semakin mepercepat gerakannya.

"Luhh, kauhh... Sempit sekali. Ahh," Desah Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun yang bosan dengan posisinya saat ini membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Luhan berada dalam pangkuan Sehun dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Lu, bergeraklah."

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa. Bergeraklah naik turun. Aku akan membantumu." Luhan menaik turunkan badanya ragu. Namun ia sedikit terbantu saat Sehun membantu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ahh... Ahhh.." Tangan Luhan bertumpu pada pundak Sehun dan lebih cepat menaik turunkan badannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat nerasa kejantannya di pijat hole sempit Luhan.

"Ahh... Ahhh... Sehunhh... Ahh"

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan agak kesusahan karena Luhan yang terus bergerak.

Sedikit lagi Luhan akan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia sudah lemas untuk bergerak. Akhirnya Sehun menukar posisi lagi. Luhan berbaring, sedangkan Sehun berdiri dan melakukan gerakan in-out nya.

"Ahh... Ahhh..."

Kamar yang tadinya selalu sunyi sekarang dipenuhi dengan suara desahan kenikmatan dari dua insan yang sedang menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Sehunhh... Akuhh akan-"

"Bersama Lu,"

"Aaakkhhhhh..." Mereka melenguh panjang saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Sehun menyemburkan cairan cintanya ke dalam hole Luhan. Sedangkan cairan Luhan mengenai perut Sehun.

 _Bruk!_

Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hah... Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin membersihkan diri dulu? Aku merasa sangat lengket."

"Sudahlah, besok saja. Kita tidur dulu. Aku merasa sangat lelah."

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang kita lewati hari ini Sehun-ah..."

"Hmm, aku sangat bahagia Lu." Jawab Sehun yang menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan..."

"Nado... Saranghae Oh Sehun..."

Sehun mendekap Luhan dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut.

Sepertinya dua orang ini akan mimpi indah malam ini.

" **TBC"**

 **RnR ya readers tercintaaa...**

 **Next or No?**

Yuhuuu... Chap ini full 'Dating' plus NC-an. Kekekeke...

Si HunHan bakal terus barengan atau pisah? Ikutin terus sampe END yawww.

Kalo dikit respon, terpaksa author Discontinued epep ini.

Review chap 8 kemarin author bakal tulis di next chap, ya...

Thanks for review sebelumnya...


	10. Secret

_Main cast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

- _and others_

 _Review Chap 8:_

 **HunHan41220: Tambahin gula neng :D**

 **Hannie222: Udah kemarin yaa :D**

 **YuChanChan: Manis kayak author XD #Plakk**

 **Junia.angel.58: Iya... cuma sepupu.**

 **Aeri7: Iya udah.**

 **Ohluhan7: Nggak tau tuh XD**

 **LUFEXO: Fast update soalnya.**

 **auliaMRQ: Iya. Suka boboiboy dia XD**

 **Feyaliaz307: Udah cepet ching :D**

 **Jinia904: Masih rahasia xD**

 **oohselunesia: Udah ching...**

 **RahmaWu97Oh: Done ching.**

"Ngghh..." Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman saat sinar matahari menembus kaca kamar tanpa permisi. Ia melihat ke bawah lantai dimana pakaian mereka berserakan. Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi chubby nya sampai ke telinga saat mengingat apa yang tadi malam mereka lakukan.

Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin tampan saat tertidur. Luhan sadar jika mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan naked sekarang. Sehun masih memeluknya posesif seperti tadi malam. Luhan yakin jika wajahnya sudah berwarna ungu sekarang. Detak jantungnya tidak bisa dikontrol sama sekali.

"Shh..." Luhan meringis ketika ia ingin memeluk Sehun. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri. Sehun yang mendengar ada suara jadi terbangun.

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur. Terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?" Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman sambil menyibakkan poni Luhan yang hampir menutupi mata indah favoritnya.

"Sakit sekali." Jawab Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Sehun yang sadar Luhan akan menangis langsung mengecup bibir cherry Luhan singkat.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu, ya?" Luhan mengangguk lucu. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi merah Luhan.

"Ini memang akan terasa sakit. Apalagi kau baru pertama melakukannya. Aku akan menggendongmu ke bawah untuk sarapan, ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm, bawa saja makanannya kemari." Jawab Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat.

"Sekarang sudah mulai berani, ya?" Kekeh Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan gemas.

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu. Kau tunggu disini."

"Sehun, aku merasa sangat lengket. Aku mau mandi."

"Nanti kita mandi bersama, hmm?"

"Shireo!"

"Wae?"

"Aku... Aku malu," Cicit Luhan pelan. Sehun menyeringai tampan.

"Kenapa malu? Aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya semalam."

Blush~

"Oh Sehun!!!"

"Yya! Kenapa aku jadi seperti bayi begini?"

"Kau memang bayiku." Jawab Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan.

Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan Sehun tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang mandi bersama. Ani. Lebih tepatnya, memandikan Luhan. Sehun terus memaksa memandikan Luhan dengan alasan Luhan masih kesakitan. Sedangkan yang dimandikan hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hufft. Aku membencimu!" Ucap Luhan sambil mendelik lucu pada Sehun. Namja tampan itu langsung memasang wajah datar dan tidak bersahabat andalannya saat Luhan mengatakan benci padanya.

Luhan yang sadar dengan perubahan Sehun langsung ketakutan sendiri.

"E-eh, Sehun... Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku ya?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Luhan sibuk memikirkan cara agar Sehun mau nemaafkannya. Akhirnya,

CHU~

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun menggunakan bibir mungilnya. Ia menangkup wajah tirus Sehun dan sedikit mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Luhan melumat bibir Sehun takut-takut dan sedikit menjilat bibir bawah Sehun.

Sedangkan namja yang lebih besar hanya diam membiarkan Luhan menciumnya.

Kurang lebih setelah 15 menit, Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sayu kepada Sehun.

"Hah... Yya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda." Luhan memasang ekspresi memelas andalannya. Sehun menatap Luhan seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Hahahahaha!! Wajahmu... Wajahmu lucu sekali! Hahaha, padahal aku sama sekali tidak serius tadi. Kkk," Ucap Sehun yang tertawa lebar sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sedangkan Luhan melongo tidak percaya dan kesal.

"Kau!"

"Apakah aku harus marah dulu untuk mendapat ciumanmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alis tebalnya. Sedangkan Luhan membalikkan badannya kembali untuk menutupi wajah merah keunguannya karena malu.

"Kau ini... Aku tidak marah, sayang." Sehun memeluk posesif pinggang Luhan dari belakang.

Glek

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh polos Luhan yang mulus tanpa lecet sedikit pun layaknya perempuan berada tepat di depan mata Sehun. Namun ia tidak cukup gila untuk melakukannya selagi Luhan masih merasa kesakitan.

"Ehm! Lu, sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita keluar. Ini sudah terlambat. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah."

"Aku sendirian disini? Apa kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Tentu. Aku akan bilang pada appamu kalau kau sedang kurang sehat. Jadi kau istirahat di apartementku."

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua keluar dari bath tub dan memakai bathrobe. Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih dan sesekali meringis perih.

"Hati-hati." Sehun menahan pinggang Luhan sehingga Luhan lebih mudah berjalan. Pipi Sehun tiba-tiba terasa memanas saat menyadari aroma khas setelah bercinta sangat terasa di kamarnya. Sehun merasa gila sekarang. Hanya Luhan yang bisa mengubah warna wajahnya yang putih pucat menjadi warna kepiting rebus. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjangnya yang masih berantakan.

Sehun beralih ke lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat Sehun melepas bathrobenya dan memakai celananya. Sehun yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Hey, kau harus terbiasa. Jika kita menikah nanti kau tidak akan seperti ini terus, kan?"

Blussshhh

Menikah? Apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan? MENIKAH...

"M-menikah?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Kalau begitu akan nenikahi orang lain saja." Ucap Sehun santai.

"M-mwo?! Tentu saja aku mau!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

CUP

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mencium bibirmu terus kalau begitu."

"Dasar mesum kau Oh Shithun!"

"Siapa yang kau umpat, hah?"

"Kau. Bodoh!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kekeh Sehun yang mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Aku berangkat dulu sayang. Mmuah!" Sehun memberi kiss bye pada Luhan yang membalasnya dengan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Gumam Luhan yang mengulum senyumannya.

Baru saja Sehun masuk satu langkah ke kelasnya, orang-orang yang mulutnya tidak memiliki rem langsung menghadiahi Sehun pertanyaan dan celotehan.

"Yyak! Kenapa kau baru sekolah?"-Chanyeol.

"Dimana Luhan?"-Baekhyun.

"Kesayanganku mana?"-Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"-Baekhyun.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"-Kai.

"Dan kenapa lama sekali kau 'cuti', hah?"-Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku baru masuk tapi kalian sudah sangat berisik. Ck!" Kesal Sehun yang merasa telinganya panas.

"Jawab saja." Ucap Kai yang masih celingukan mencari Luhan.

"Luhan sedang kurang sehat. Jadi dia istirahat di apartement ku. Nanti aku kembali kesana."

"MWO?! Luhan sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!" Bukan tiga orang itu yang bersuara. Melainkan Kris yang baru datang dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Kris? Aku... Ini... Bukan sakit, hmm... Kau tau lah." Ujar Sehun kaku sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Mwo? Ambigu sekali."

"Kau akan tau sendiri."

"Boleh aku melihat Luhan di apartement mu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku juga." Timpal Kai.

"Aku akan melihat Luhan sekarang. Antarkan aku cepat!" Ucap Kris dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara. Sehun hanya diam tak bersuara. Apa jadinya jika orang-orang tau mereka habis melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya?

"Yya! Cepatlah!" Kata Kris dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau janji tidak akan membuat keributan?" Selidik Sehun ragu-ragu. Kris hanya mengangguk kesal.

Saat ini dua namja tampan sedang berada di apartement Sehun. Kris terus memaksa ingin melihat Luhan. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih sangat mencintai Luhan.

Kriieett

"Lu?" Kris tidak melihat siapapun di dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya.

"Tembok lumut! Dimana Luhan?"

"Apa dia tidak ada didalam?"

"Ck! Kalau dia ada di dalam, untuk apa aku bertanya padamu?" Jawab Kris ketus. Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat ke sekitar. Kamar itu memang kosong.

"Mungkin dia di kamar mandi." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Seett...

Dan benar saja, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang keluar hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran warna putih milik Sehun.

Luhan memang tidak membawa baju sama sekali dari asramanya. Jadi, terpaksa ia memakai kemeja milik Sehun yang sangat longgar di tubuh mungilnya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya bosan.

"Hmm, itu..." Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris yang sedang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terbaca. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan terkejut melihat Kris ada disana. Ia langsung menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan Selimut tebal. Kemeja itu agak transparan. Wajar saja Luhan sangat malu saat ini.

"K-kris?"

"Lu..." Kris langsung menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk erat namja mungil itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung bergetar Kris. Bagaimana pun juga Luhan sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Meskipun ia tau kalau Kris tidak hanya sekedar menyayanginya. Sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Lu... Kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau Luhanku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ternyata benar. Kau sedang sakit." Lirih Kris.

"Siapa yang sedang sakit?" Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kris.

"Bahkan kau yang terlihat sangat kacau. Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau pasti tidak tidur selama aku disini. Iya kan?" Lanjut Luhan sambil merapikan rambut Kris yang sangat berantakan. Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat interaksi dua orang yang sama seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa disengaja, mata Kris tertuju pada Leher jenjang Luhan. Banyak sekali bercak merah yang Kris ketahui adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa panas seketika.

Namja jakung itu berbalik ke arah Sehun dan

Bugh!

"Kris!" Luhan memekik saat Kris memukul Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, hah?!" Tanya Kris yang sudah mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Ucap Sehun susah payah karena lehernya tercekik.

Bruk

Kris melepas cengkramannya kasar dan menatap dingin pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan yang mengusap pipi Sehun yang terkena pukulan Kris. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti apapun. Ia tidak tega jika ada yang menyakiti Sehun.

"Kris, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan yang lagsung menggenggam erat tangan Kris.

"Kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris dingin. Luhan jadi merinding mendengar suara dingin Kris yang tidak pernah di dengar olehnya selama ini. Luhan hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kris.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia tau kalau Kris sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan mengetahui orang yang kau cintai sudah bercinta dengan orang lain bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima.

"Luhan. Aku... Aku rela jika kau mencintai orang lain. Aku rela jika kau hidup bersama orang lain. Aku rela jika kau menyuruhku mati agar kau bahagia. Aku merelakan semuanya untukmu. Yang penting kau bahagia, Lu..." Ucap Kris gemetaran. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tapi, untuk yang satu ini... Aku belum rela. Aku hanya tidak ingin hidupmu hancur." Lirih Kris. Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kris seperti itu selama ini. Luhan merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Namun ia tidak boleh membohongi perasaannya. Ia mencintai Sehun. Sangat mencintainya. Ia tidak mencintai Kris.

"Kris maafkan aku." Luhan langsung memeluk Kris erat. Kris membalas pelukan Luhan tidak kalah eratnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, Kris melepas pelukannya terlebih dulu. Kris menatap lembut pada Luhan. Air matanya terus mengalir walaupun ia tersenyum. Luhan semakin merasa jahat melihat Kris seperti itu.

"Lu, aku mohon jaga dirimu. Jangan kecewakan aku, hmm." Kata Kris yang masih dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Kris, kau pasti bisa melupakan aku dan mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku yakin itu. Kau orang yang sangat baik. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Aku menyayangimu." Kris tersenyum pahit saat mendengar kata sayang dari Luhan yang ia tau tidak lebih dari kata 'sahabat'.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu. Namun, untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik darimu, aku ragu. Karena kau yang terbaik." Jawab Kris sambil mengusap sayang surai caramel Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Cepatlah kembali ke asrama. Kau membuatku khawatur terus. Dasar rusa nakal." Ujar Kris yang segera beranjak dari sana.

Kris berhenti di depan Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku mohon. Jaga Luhan seperti kau menjaga nyawamu sendiri. Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu. Tapi, jika aku tau Luhan menangis karnamu... Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya darimu. Camkan itu baik-baik." Ucap Kris yang memeluk Sehun sekilas.

"Pasti. Terimakasih... Hyung?" Ucap Sehun ragu-ragu. Kris tertawa kecil saat Sehun memanggilnya hyung. Kris memang lebih tua satu tahun dari pada Sehun. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Sehun bisa satu tingkat dengannya dan Luhan.

"Haha, baiklah. Kau dongsaengku sekarang. Aku pergi dulu." Kris menepuk pundak Sehun pelan dan pergi dari sana.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan yang sedang menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah namja mungil kesayangannya.

"Hey, kenapa murung begitu?" Tanya Sehun yang kemudian memeluk Luhan dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan.

"Aku merasa jahat pada Kris."

"Eh? Apa kau menyukainya?" Luhan tersentak dan langsung menggeleng ribut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aniyo... Aku hanya merasa tidak enak padanya."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk imut. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar badan Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya.

Luhan merasa ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata sedang berpesta dalam perutnya saat Sehun menatapnya dalam. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Saranghae, Lu." Luhan menatap dalam ke mata Sehun. Tidak ada kebohongan yang ia dapat dari sana.

"Nado saranghae Sehun-ah..." Balas Luhan lembut.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman hangatnya. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sesekali mengacak pelan rambut hitam Sehun.

Sehun mulai melumat, memagut, menghisap dan menggigit bibir manis Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalas semampunya.

Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat itu dan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan. Mereka berdua saling bertukar saliva. Setelah beberapa menit saling memagut, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan lembut.

Ia menatap bibir merah Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan mengusap saliva di ujung bibir itu yang entah milik siapa menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Lu, kenapa bibirmu manis sekali? Bahkan semakin lama semakin manis." Ucap Sehun yang menatap bibir Luhan dengan wajah sok heran.

"Bibirmu juga manis." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap bibir bawah Sehun.

Blusshh

Pipi Luhan memerah akibat omongannya sendiri. Ia merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan karena ulahnya menggunakan jarinya.

"Lu,"

"Hmm."

"Aku suka jika kau memakai kemeja kebesaran seperti itu. Terlihat seksi." Bisik Sehun tepat di depat bibir cherry Luhan.

Tak!

Luhan menjitak keras kepala Sehun sehingga membuat sang empu mengaduh.

"Dasar mesum kau Oh Shithun!"

"Apakah itu panggilan sayang untukku sekarang? Cukup bagus." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring.

"Dasar gila."

"Aku tau aku tampan."

"Cih! Percaya diri sekali ka-hmmphh..."

Sehun kembali membungkam mulut cerewet Luhan menggunakan bibirnya. Hanya menempel. Ia tidak mau bibir cherry favoritnya jadi tambah bengkak karena ciumannya.

"Bisakah kau diam? Cerewet sekali ya..."

Cup

Luhan tidak bersuara lagi. Ia takut bibirnya akan lecet jika ia berbicara.

"Lu, nanti kita ke bioskop ya?"

"Mau apa disana?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau ke bioskop pasti kita akan menonton Lu... Bagaimana?"

"Shireo! Kau akan memilih film horor lagi." Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aniyo. Kau yang pilih filmnya."

"Jinjja?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita pilih film Doraemon Stand By Me saja. Ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Pilih film yang romantis Lu. Kau ini."

Luhan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nanti saja aku beritahu." Sehun mengangguk dan berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Kepalanya disandarkan di paha Luhan.

"Aku mengantuk." Ucap Sehun yang menatap wajah Luhan dari bawah. Sedangkan Luhan mengusap lembut rambut Sehun dan mengelus pipi pucat Sehun.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan yang sangat menenangkan. Baru saja akan benar-benar tertidur,

Ting! Tong!

"Siapa itu? Mengganggu saja. Ck!" Desis Sehun kesal kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan pergi untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Krieett

"Hun!" Sehun tersentak saat Kai tiba-tiba masuk dan celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Yya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali!"

"Mana Luhan? Luhan! Kau dimana?" Teriak Kai dengan tidak tau malunya di apartement Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan yang turun dari tangga ogah-ogahan. Kai langsung menghampiri Luhan. Ia memiringkan badan Luhan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memeriksa tubuh mungil itu. Sama seperti Kris, matanya terhenti pada leher Luhan yang terdapat banyak bercak merah.

"Lu-luhan... Kau?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Kai melihat ke arah Sehun yang bersandar di dekat tangga.

"Kau!"

Bugh!

Kai memukul telak rahang kiri Sehun. Sudah dua kali ia mendapat pukulan yang lumayan keras dari rivalnya dan sahabatnya hari ini.

"Shhh... Kau kenapa, hah?" Tanya Sehun yang memegang rahangnya yang cukup sakit.

Kai mencengkram kuat kerah seragam Sehun dan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau seberengsek itu!" Desis Kai yang menatap Sehun tajam.

Bugh!

"Kai!" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun saat Kai kembali memukuli pemuda itu. Air mata Luhan mengalir kembali. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Kai pada kerah Sehun kasar.

"Lu! Kenapa kau melakukannya dengan orang ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Luhan sesunggukan.

"Sehun sudah bertunangan, Lu!"

Ucapan Kai barusan membuat Luhan mematung seketika. Seakan-akan waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

"KAI!!!" Sehun menatap Kai sangat tajam. Jika tatapan seseorang bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan Kai sudah tewas saat ini.

"T-tunangan?..."

 **"TBC"**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review juseyo...**

Aku mau ganti nama akun ini ya... Agak ribet dikit sih. Mohon di hafal kembali. Kkkk XD

Review chap 9 ditulis next chap ya...

Mian kalau kurang memuaskan. Lagi kurang fit soalnya.


	11. Luhan Leave EXO

**Halaman ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Chap sebelumnya.**

 ** _Miss HunHan~_**

Untuk Exo-L di sini ...

Ingat saat Luhan meninggalkan EXO? Inilah yang terjadi pada Sehun :

• Hari pertama setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun berbohong di tempat tidurnya, tidak menangis atau menggerutu, dia hanya meletakkan dua gelas teh di samping tempat tidurnya, satu rasa cokelat dan satu rasa taro.

• Hari kedua setelah Luhan pergi, sebuah gantungan kunci rusa muncul di samping samping tempat tidur Sehun.

• Hari ketiga setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun duduk di ranjang Luhan, melompat turun tiba-tiba dan berkata

"Haha, Luhan aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, jangan menendangku". Dia kemudian mengulangi gerakan yang sama, sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

• Hari keempat setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun pergi ke toko bubble tea yang biasanya ia kunjungi, duduk di tempat duduk istimewanya, sambil meletakkan bubble tea rasa talenta di kursi sebelah, mengatakan "Hyung kali ini aku akan Mintalah Anda untuk minum bubble tea", sambil tersenyum.

• Hari kelima setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun dengan hati-hati meletakkan gelang Cartier di bawah bantalnya.

• Hari keenam setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun terkena flu. Dia menemukan beberapa pil dirinya sendiri dan menuang secangkir airnya sendiri, mengatakan "Hyung, Anda adalah orang yang benar-benar memperlakukan saya dengan baik."

• Hari ketujuh setelah Luhan pergi, Suho mengatakan kepada Sehun "Sehun, Luhan hilang."

Sehun duduk di ranjang Luhan dan berkata tanpa senyum, "Pemimpin apa yang kamu bicarakan, Luhan ada di sini, aku akan marah jika kamu terus berbicara seperti ini."

• Hari kedelapan setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun berbaring di ranjang Luhan, memeluk sebuah bantal, sambil berkata "Hyung, kamu benar-benar berbau harum."

• Hari kesembilan setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun tidur di sofa karena dia terlalu lelah, bergumam "Hyung ~"

• Hari kesepuluh setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun duduk di bangku cadangan, mengatakan "Jam berapa kamu ingin kembali hyung? Saya akan membantu Anda mencapainya tidak peduli apa. "

• Hari kesebelas setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun masuk ke Weibo, dan menangis setelah melihat Luhan menulis "aku pulang."

• Keesokan harinya setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun memanggil 9 anggota lainnya ke ruang tamu dan berkata "Luhan sudah kembali" "Benarkah? Sehun menepuk dada kirinya sambil tersenyum dan menjawab "Sini."

*Asli gua bapppeerrrrrrr parahhh!!

V. Amyraa Yeojaa Mulfand Dian Siska dini byun


	12. Away

_Maincast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Lu Han_

 **WARNING**

 **YAOI, DLDR**

 **RATE:**

 **T-M**

 **Chap ini pendek banget. Kalo banyak yang review 'next', bakalan di UP besok ya...**

Review chap 9:

 **LUFEXO** : Huhu... Gak rela juga mau discontinued XD

 **Jinia904** : Jadi terharu :" Makasih ya...

 **Ohlulu1220** : Liat aja si lulu kalo masih mao sama sehun ya, hehe XD **#plakk**

 **Shoashm2** : Udah chingu,

 **Rusa jelek** : Tergantung kondisi deh XD

 **Hannie222** : Emang ya, si ayah mesum :D

 **YuChanChan** : diabetes ya? Padahal masih pengen nambah gula XD ***wkwkwk**

 **Junia.angel.58** : Gak rela discontinued. Tapi ini sesuai permintaan readers aja ching :"

 **Daebaektaeluv** : Udah dilem kok XD

 **AuliaMRQ** : Doain aja :D

 **Karinaalysia2047** : Tao masih diproduksi XD

 **Junghyera** : ati-ati jantungan, ***wkwk**

 **Byunlulu97** : Nih, lanjut ching

 **RahmaWu97Oh** : Doain aja XD

 **Yessy94esy** : si ayah mecum :D

.

.

"T-tunangan?"

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Kai kasar. Kemudian ia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan-akan Luhan akan menghilang dari muka bumi ini jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Lu..." Pandangan Luhan menjadi sangat buram akibat air mata yang menggenang

di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Sehun. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Satu kata...

' _Tunangan_ '

"Sehun..." Lirih Luhan dengan suara bergetar yang amat kentara.

"Benarkah? Tunangan?" Cicit Luhan pelan. Suaranya seperti tertelan begitu saja saat mengucapkan kata tunangan. Sedangkan Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lu,"

"Jawab aku Sehun."

"Lu..."

"Jangan memanggil namaku terus! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Teriak Luhan yang melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan satu hentakan. air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Sehun terkejut? Tentu saja. Ini pertama kali Luhan membentaknya.

"L-lu... Dengarkan aku dulu." Sehun berusaha menggenggan tangan Luhan. Namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang pemilik.

"Katakan jika itu tidak benar. Katakan jika aku salah dengar, Sehun-ah..." Ucap Luhan kemudian menatap lembut mata kekasih tampannya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia paling tidak bisa jika melihat mata Luhan yang menatapnya selembut itu.

"Luhan, m-maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Ma-maafkan aku..." Jawab Sehun dengan nada menyesal. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dingin sambil mencengkram kuat kemeja bagian dada kirinya.

Tatapan lembut Luhan berubah menjadi sangat dingin seketika. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar isakan tidak lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Rasanya sangat sulit baginya untuk bernafas saat ini.

"Hiks..." Gagal. Ia gagal menahan isakannya. Luhan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"J-jadi... Hiks- benar, ya? Hiks..." Tangis Luhan semakin tidak terkontrol sekarang. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tidak kuat untuk mendengar tangisan Luhan. Tangis memilukan Luhan membuatnya ingin menghilang ditelan bumi saat itu juga. Ia sangat sakit mendengar suara Luhan yang seperti itu. Sehun terus menggumamkan kata 'maafkan aku' terus menerus.

Luhan menggeleng ribut dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Namun percuma. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa ada niat ingin berhenti sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dingin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi Lu, dengarkan aku dulu..." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memohonnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu... _Saeng_ ,"

 _SAENG_? Apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi? Dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'saeng'? Bahkan saat mereka masih bermusuhan pun Luhan tidak pernah memanggilnya saeng.

"Lu, aku mohon... Jangan-" Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan sudah pergi ke atas. Entah Luhan sedang mengambil apa, Sehun hanya berusaha mengejarnya.

"Lu! Jangan pergi, Lu!"

Luhan mengambil seragam yang dipakainya kemarin dan memakainya. Ia tidak peduli jika baju itu sudah kotor. Luhan tidak mungkin pergi dengan hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis milik Sehun.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Luhan berlari cepat turun lewat tangga. Sehun terus mengejar Luhan sampai di depan lift. Namun ia kalah cepat. Pintu lift Luhan sudah tertutup. Ternyata Luhan punya kemampuan berlari yang sangat bagus.

 _Brak! Brak! Brak!_

"Luhan! Tunggu aku!" Sehun terus memukul-mukul pintu lift. Ia melihat ke samping dan melihat ada tangga darurat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun berlari menuruni tangga itu dengan cepat. Sesekali ia terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sampainya di lobby, Sehun celingukan sendiri mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"LUHAN! LUHAN! LUHAN...!" Sehun terus meneriaki nama Luhan berharap jika ia berteriak Luhan akan kembali padanya.

"LUHAN!!! ARGHHH...!!!" Sehun menjabak rambutnya kasar. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Sehun!" Kai berlari menghampiri Sehun dan langsung mengangkat tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun, jangan begini. Kau tidak lihat, semua orang sedang memperhatikanmu saat ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli, sialan!" Sehun melepas pegangan Kai kasar. Kemudian namja tampan itu berdiri dan berlari ke luar apartement dengan terseok-seok. Kaki kanannya terkilir saat ia terjatuh di tangga.

"Lu! Kau dimana?" Namja tampan itu terus bergumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap iba pada temannya itu. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan hidup Luhan hancur karena menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sudah bertunangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka- _Kai dan Sehun_ -sedang berada di dalam kamar Sehun. Namja tampan itu tidak pernah berhenti menggumamkan nama Luhan.

"Sehun, makanlah du-"

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Sehun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Rasanya Sehun sangat ingin membunuh Kai saat ini. Gara-gara dia Luhan jadi meninggalkannya.

Tanpa sadar, satu tetes air mengalir dari mata elang Sehun. Kai yang melihatnya sangat terkejut. Bukannya apa. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika kakek kesayangannya meninggal, Sehun tidak mengeluarkan air matanya sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, hanya karena Luhan pergi... Sehun menangis. Dan tadi, Sehun mengucapkan kata maaf pada Luhan yang bahkan belum pernah diucapkan pada siapapun. Sekali pun pada orang tuanya.

"L-luhan... jangan pergi,"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu..."

"Kembalilah rusa jelekku..."

Berbagai macam kata sayang dan ungkapan terus di gumamkan oleh namja tampan itu sambil mengeluarkan air matanya walaupun tanpa isakan.

Sekarang Kai menyadari satu hal. Sehun... sangat mencintai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari lift dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"LUHAN! LUHAN! LUHAN!"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Ia langsung bersembunyi di balik guci besar yang berada di ujung lobby.

Luhan melihat wajah khawatir Sehun dari jauh. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Namun lagi-lagi tidak berdarah. Luhan terisak pelan di tempatnya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang sudah di bawa Kai masuk kedalam lift kemudian ia melangkah lemas menuju pintu keluar.

Saat berada di parkiran, Luhan melihat mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia melihat seseorang di dalamnya yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah mobil hitam itu dan melihat orang di dalamnya lewat jendela mobil.

"Kyungsoo?" Gumam Luhan tidak yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yya, kembalilah ke asrama. Kau sudah terlalu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kenaikan kelas. Kau ingat?" Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun hanya Menatap datar pada Chanyeol. Ya, sejak Luhan pergi 1 minggu yang lalu Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke asrama lagi. Sifat dingin dan keras kepalanya mulai kambuh.

"Jangan urus diriku. Kalian pergilah." Desis Sehun pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan keduanya hanya mendengus kasar.

"Baiklah! Jangan salahkan kami jika Luhan makin menjauh darimu karena ia tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih yang tidak naik kelas sepertimu." Ucap Kai santai. Sehun yang mendengar nama 'Luhan' di sangkut pautkan langsung berdiri dan mengambil kopernya.

"Ck! Kalian keluar lah. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Jawab Sehun yang akhirnya mau kembali ke asrama.

Chanyeol dan Kai keluar sambil mengulum senyum mereka.

"Ternyata Luhan adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan si tembok es itu." Ucap Chanyeol sakartik.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Kai sambil tertawa getir.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan pertunangannya?"

"Kai, bisakah kau tidak membahasnya? Aku muak mendengar itu semua. Aku sudah menganggap Luhan seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

 _Krieett_

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja biru muda polos yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celananya. Lengannya ia lipat sampai siku asal-asalan. Rambut hitamnya tidak disisir sama sekali.

Namun, dengan penampilan itu Sehun justru terlihat sangat tampan dan... Seksi.

"Kau ingin memulung atau ke asrama, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Cepat atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Haish!!! Jika bukan karena appamu, aku tidak akan memaksamu begini. Dasar bodoh!" Gerutu Kai kesal. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Tiga pria tampan itu berjalan keluar apartement Sehun. Baru saja mereka membuka pintu,

 _Sreett_

Seseorang langsung menarik kerah Sehun dengan sedikit mengangkatnya.

"Yya!" Bukan Sehun yang berteriak. Melainkan Chanyeol dan Kai. Nafas Sehun agak tersendat karna tercekik. Ia mendongak ke atas dan memicingkan matanya bingung.

"K-kri-"

"Jangan menyebut namaku!" Potong Kris yang menatap dingin pada Sehun.

"Kau... Kau menyakiti Luhanku..." Ucap Kris pelan namun terdengar sangat mengerikan. Matanya memerah seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITINYA, SIALAN!"

 _Bugh_!

Sebuah tangan yang mengepal mendarat pas di rahang kiri Sehun. Pukulan yang cukup keras itu mampu membuat Sehun berteriak dan meringis. Kris belum melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun.

"Sehun!!" Chanyeol yang kaget refleks berusaha memisahkan Kris dan Sehun. Namun percuma. Kris justru semakin mengkuatkan cengkramannya dan menendang Chanyeol dan Kai yang berusaha membantu Sehun.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kalian tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhan. Jadi, jangan sok menjadi pahlawan disini." Desis Kris.

"Dan kau! Jangan pernah mendekati Luhan lagi. Mungkin melihat Luhan menangis adalah hal yang sepele untukmu. Tapi tidak bagiku. Luhan adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Jika ia disakiti, maka aku yang akan membalas orang itu untuk Luhan. Ingat itu baik-baik!" Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun.

 _Bugh_!

Namja jakung itu memukul Sehun sekali lagi dan pergi dari apartement rivalnya itu.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam seribu kata. Ia berpikir jika ini memang salahnya. Ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Hun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai yang memegang bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun menepis kasar tangan Kai yang berada di bahunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ujar Sehun dengan nada datar. Ia mengambil kopernya yang sempat terjatuh tadi dan berjalan cepat menuju lift. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tenanglah. Ia hanya sedang patah hati." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Kai tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sehun tidak pernah berhenti menatap layar ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah sedari tadi. Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya menjadi risih sendiri melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Yya! Bisa kau lepas ponselmu itu?"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan omongan Chanyeol. Ia terus mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Puk!

"Aduh!" Barulah Sehun menatap Chanyeol saat kepalanya di lempari kacamata hitam milik Kai.

"Kaca mataku!"-Kai

"Diam kau hitam."-Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengambil paksa ponsel yang ada di tangan Sehun. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sendiri setelah melihat apa yang di lakukan Sehun.

"Jadi karena ini? Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, ya?" Ucap Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya. Tanpa sadar wajah Sehun berubah menjadi merah. Bagaimana tidak?

Yang Chanyeol lihat adalah pesan-pesan menggelikan Sehun untuk Luhan.

' _Lu, angkat ponselmu...'_

 _'Baby Lu... Jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae_

 _'Aku merindukan suaramu. Angkat teleponnya Lulu'_

 _'Aish, Luluuuu'_

 _'Luhan! Angkat teleponnya atau aku akan menjatuhkan diriku dari puncak Namsan Tower.'_

Masih banyak lagi pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun untuk Luhan. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca semuanya. Belum lagi ada 30 lebih telepon yang tidak dijawab oleh namja manis itu.

Ting!

"Hahah... Aduh, perutku sakit. Hey, ada pesan dari Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol yang akan membaca pesan itu. Belum sempat dibaca, Sehun merebut cepat ponselnya dengan mata berbinar.

' _Kalau perlu lompat saja dari pesawat. Apa peduliku?_ ' Jawab Luhan dalam pesannya. Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi masam kembali. Chanyeol yang membacanya kembali tertawa terpingkal.

Mereka kembali tediam setelahnya. Kai yang duduk di belakang ternyata sedang sibuk dengan mimpinya. Tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya, mereka semua sudah sampai di asrama.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Canyeol.

Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung turun dan berari ke dalam. Ia harus mencari Luhan secepatnya. Dari jauh ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya. Sehun pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan namja imut itu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Sehun. Saat mengetahui yang memegang tangannya adalah Sehun, Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah dingin.

"Lepas."

"Luhan. Dimana Luhan?"

"Cih! Untuk apa kau mencarinya?! Jangan pernah menyebut nama Luhan dengan mulut kotormu itu!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku berhak mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang." Balas Sehun tenang.

"Kekasih? Kekasih kau bilang? Kekasih mana yang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sementara dia sediri sudah bertunangan, hah?! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Banyak sekali orang yang mencintai Luhan disini. Tapi kau! Kau justru membuatnya menangis dan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Brengsek kau! Semoga Luhan akan mem-"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Sehun yang sudah tersulut emosi semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Baekhyun.

"Shhh..." Namja imut itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yya! Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Ucap namja pendek bermata bulat yang mendorong kuat dada Sehun. Badannya memang kecil, tapi sepertinya ia sangat kuat sehingga tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kyungie... Ayo cepat pergi dari sini." Namja bermata besar yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk dan menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"ARGHH!!!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Seketika nama Kris muncul di pikirannya.

"Ah, ya. Mungkin Luhan sedang bersama orang itu sekarang." Sehun langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar yang sudah 2 minggu tidak ia tempati itu.

 _Kriieett_

"Luhan? Lu!"

"Jangan berteriak disini. Apa pukulanku itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tidak bisa membuka mulutmu, hah?" Ucap Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya di sofa.

"Kris, dimana Luhan?"

"Sudahku bilang jangan mendekati Luhan lagi! Sudah kuingatkan dari awal, kan? Jika kau menyakiti Luhan sedikit saja... Maka aku tidak segan-segan mengambil Luhan darimu. Walaupun Luhan tidak ingin bersamaku, setidaknya dia tidak bersamamu!" Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Aku... Aku mohon. Semua ini hanya salah paham. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

"Ck! Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Kau kekasihnya, bukan?... Jadi, apa kau tau?" Kris menjeda ucapannya sebentar.

"Apa kau tau? Jika Luhan sudah... Memiliki anak?"

 **DEG**!

Sehun melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Apa kau bilang? Punya... Anak? Jangan bercanda denganku Kris!"

"Ya, Luhan sudah punya anak."

" **TBC"**

 **Review juseyooo...**

 **Next or No?**

 _Btw, untuk chap 11 kemarin... Banyak yang nanya gue dapet darimana. Hoax atau real?_ _Gue juga kurang tau. Gue sendiri dapet dari temen. Tujuan gue disini cuma buat sharing aja. Tapi malah banyak yang bilang gue ngada-ngada. Sumpah, gue juga nangis pas baca itu. Tapi gue nggak maksa kalian buat percaya, kok. Gue sendiri gak masalah kalo itu hoax atau pun real._ _Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah respon positif. Gue seneng banget sama para readers yang udah setia ngikutin fanfict gue sejak awal. Makasih chingu :")_ _Buat **8ternity** : Ya ampun, gue jadi baper lagi baca reviewnya. HunHan juga masih jadi couple fav gue sampe sekarang. Only HunHan. Lo gak lebay kok. Kita samaan... Makasih atas review panjang lebarnya, yaa XD_Review chap 10:

 **LUFEXO** : Tanya sama KangIn, ya XD

 **Kenna9495** : Maunya sama siapa? #plakk XD

 **YuChanChan** : Hehe, kita sama. Gak suka sama irene juga XD

 **Seravin509** : Aku juga jadi kasian sendiri sama Luhan :"

 **Jinia904** : Iya, si Kai nih. Sembarangan aja :'

 **auliaMRQ** : Obatin atuh, XD

 **OHXILU04** : Eaea, gue disayang XD *wkwk

 **Luhanniehyung** : eeeh, malah nyanyi :v

 **Xian1220** : Udah next nih ching...

 **Samsammmm** : Tunangan sama authornya # ** _plakk_**

 **Hunhan41220** : Manisnya kayak author ya XD # **plakk *wkwkwk**

 **Loudeer** : Done ching

 **Hannie222** : Cakepan juga authornya daripada irene XD hehe

 **Mischa baby** : Udah nih ching..

 **Ohluhan07** : Tampol bersama kuy :D

 **Junia.angel**.58: Tunangan sama author XD wkwk

 **Clarence** : Wkwk. Belum dikasih tau juga di chap ini XD

 **Guest anonim** : Wah, gomawo *


	13. Away 2

_maincast:_

 _-Oh Sehun_

 _-Lu Han_

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO-YAOI**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tolong katakan padaku. Dimana Luhan sekarang. Aku mohon."

Kris kaget saat Sehun berlutut padanya. Mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"S-sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Bangunlah!" Ucap Kris. Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak sampai kau beritahu aku dimana Luhan." Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Ok, dia tidak setega itu pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kau bias bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Sekarang bangunlah! Aku ingin istirahat."

Sehun berdiri dan berpikir siapa itu Kyungsoo. Ah! Dia ingat. Yang mendorongnya saat bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Terimakasih Kris!" Sehun langsung keluar kamar dan berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika namja bermata bulat itu pasti sedang bersama Baekhyun.

Tok! Tok!

Krieet…

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan.

"Maaf. Baekhyun sedang pergi bersama Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun kebingungan.

"Aku harus mengerjkan sesuatu!" Ucap Kyungsoo cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun Sehun langsung menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo keluar.

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lama dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ehm… Kau mengenal Luhan, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku. Kenapa?"

"Katakan padaku. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Apa perlumu? Aku tidak bisa memberi informasi ini pada orang sembarangan."

"Aku kekasihnya." Jawab Sehun pasti. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang menekankan nama Sehun pada ucapannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Cepat beritahu aku dimana Luhan sekarang? Aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Luhan salah paham dengan yang Kai katakan waktu itu. Aku belum bertunangan!"

"Heh? Aku tidak sedang membahas tunangan atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan ganggu Luhan sekarang ia sedang sibuk." Jelas Kyungsoo. Sibuk? Memangnya Luhan ada urusan apa? Pikir Sehun.

"Sibuk mengurus anaknya yang masih bayi." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

DEG!

Jantung Sehun berdetak tidak beraturan saat ini. Tangannya semakin ia kepal erat. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai menghantui pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sehun yang mengeraskan rahangnya. Kyungsoo hanya menendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

Sehun mulai membayangkan jika Luhannya mencumbu orang lain. Membayangkan jika Luhannya bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Membayangkan jika Luhannya melakukan...

Arrghh!!! Sehun sudah tidak sanggup membayangkan semuanya.

Keinginan untuk menemui Luhan lenyap seketika. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sehun. Dengan emosi yang meluap, Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu. Sehun pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirimu. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Lu... Aku hanya ingin tau. Seberapa besar cinta yang dimiliki Sehun untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang entah pada siapa kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

Brrrmmm...

Brrmm! Brrrmmm!

Sehun mengemudikan mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tak mempedulikan semua orang yang menyumpah serapahinya karena hampir menambrak mereka.

Sehun semakin menginjak gas saat mengingat ucapan Kris dan Kyungsoo tentang anak Luhan. Wajahnya sudah memerah karna menahan amarah.

"ARRGGHH!!! XI LUHAN!!" Teriak Sehun yang memukul kencang setir mobil sehingga menimbulkan suara klakson yang cukup kencang.

Sehun hampir sampai di tikungan. Ia semakin mempercepat mobilnya. Sedikit lagi, ia akan menabrak kedai kopi yang ada di depannya dann

Ckiiittt!!

Brmmm...

Sehun langsung membanting setirnya ke kiri sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan yang memekakkan telinga. Sehun yang sedang terbawa emosi semakin menambah kecepatannya seperti orang gila. Rahangnya semakin mengeras.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah tujuh bulan terakhir ini tidak ia datangi. Klub. Tempat favoritnya dari dulu.

Sehun selalu datang ke klub jika brengseknya sedang dalam mode on. Bisa dibilang Sehun dulu datang setiap hari kesini. Karena ia memang brengsek.

Bam!

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan menuju pintu klub dengan langkah cepat.

"Oh, kau! Sudah lama sekali tidak kemari. Bersenang-senanglah!" Sapa salah satu penjaga klub yang sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengacuhkan penjaga itu dan masuk ke klub dengan gaya angkuh andalannya.

"Ckckck. Dia sama sekali belum berubah." Ucap penjaga lainnya.

Sehun terus melewati orang-orang yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya seperti cacing jika mendengar dentuman musik yang sangat keras. Ia mendorong kasar orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.

Banyak juga para bitch yang menggoda Sehun agar mau bermalam bersama mereka. Namun Sehun menolaknya lengkap dengan umpatan.

"Hai tampan... Mau bermain sebentar?"Ucap salah satu bitch yang berpakaian sangat minim. Makeup nya terlalu berlebihan sehingga membuat Sehun agak geli melihatnya.

Tangan wanita itu mengelus sensual dada bidang Sehun. Tangannya yang agak kasar mengusap rahang tegas Sehun.

'Cih! Bahkan tangan Luhan yang seorang namja jauh lebih halus daripada tangan jalang ini.' Batin Sehun.

"Argghhh!" Sehun berteriak kesal saat ia kembali teringat pada Luhan. Sehingga bitch yang berada di depannya terlonjak kaget. Tujuan Sehun kesini adalah untuk melupakan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya nama Luhan sudah melekat permanen di otaknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku jalang sialan! Minggir kau!" Desis Sehun kemudian mendorong wanita itu cukup kuat. Sedangkan yang di dorong hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan kembali mencari mangsa yang lain.

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di bar malas-malasan.

"Sehun? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari. Apa kab-"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku sedang pusing."

"Ck! Dasar! Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya bartender yang bernama Taehyung.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sehun. Bartender itu mengangguk dan mulai meracik balkan 176 proof vodka kesukaan Sehun.

Bartender itu menyerahkan balkan 176 proof vodka pada Sehun dan langsung di teguk habis oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Glek!

Tak!

"Tambah lagi!" Ucap Sehun yang meletakkan gelasnya.

"Jika terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit. Minuman ini dosisnya sangat tinggi."

"Cepatlah!!!" Teriak Sehun. Ia benar-benar sensitif malam ini. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendecak kesal dan kembali membuat minuman Sehun.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih sibuk meracik. Sehun hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja bar.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan meminum minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia merasa panas di tenggorokannya. Kepalanya mulai sakit. Pandangannya mebgabur.

"Hmm... Pusing..." Racau Sehun. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Dia sudah mabuk, ya." Gumam bartender itu.

"Luhannn..."

Tuk!

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan terus menggumamkan nama Luhan.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya saat mendengar nama yang tidak ia kenal dari bibir Sehun.

"Lu... Aku mengantuk,"

"Jaljayo... Rusa kecilku..." Gumam Sehun lalu menutup matanya.

"Eh? Luhan? Kekasihnya? Oh... Jadi dia patah hati? Aku ingin tau siapa orang yang bisa membuat Oh Sehun jadi seperti ini. Hebat sekali dia." Kekeh Taehyung.

"Lulu ge! Bangunlah! Ini sudah siang!" Teriak anak laki-laki yang berumur 10 tahunan.

Luhan yang di teriaki malah mebgurung dirinya dalam selimut. Teriakan adiknya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Lu ge! Jika kau tidak bangun, rubik mu akan ku bu-"

"Aaa!! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan bangun!" Teriak Luhan saat rubik kesayangannya dalam keadaan terancam. Adiknya itu tersenyum karena merasa menang.

"Renjun sialan." Umpat Luhan pelan.

Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia mengusak matanya lucu dan menguap lebar. Renjun yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ge! Apa begini ciri-ciri seorang ayah? Kekanakan sekali." Sindir Renjun.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih." Luhan berjalan ke arah ranjang mungil yang berwarna biru muda dan dihiasi gambar bintang. Luhan tersenyum gemas saat melihat malaikat kecilnya masih tertidur pulas dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Kyaa... Lucu sekaliii!" Ucap Luhan pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik ingin ke kamar mandi.

"YYAhmpp..." Luhan hampir saja berteriak jika tangan seseorang yang mengagetkannya tidak menutup mulut Luhan segera. Orang itu terkekeh bersama Renjun.

"Oppa, jangan berteriak. Nanti si bayi bisa bangun." Ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aishh... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di belakang ku? Bikin kaget saja."

"Haha... Oppa, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja jika keadaan mama sudah membaik, Seulgi-ah... Alasan ku ke China untuk mengurus mama, kan? Lagi pula aku belum bisa meninggalkan bayi kita disini." Jawab Luhan.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi... Bagaimana jika kita bawa bayinya?" Tanya Seulgi antusias.

"Mworago? Ani! Lalu kita akan mengurusnya bagaimana?"

"Appamu pasti akan membantu. Ayolah... Apa kau tega meninggalkan bayi kita disini? Hey! Jarak China ke Korea itu bukan seperti jarak kamarmu dan kamar Baekhyun di asrama." Jelas Seulgi panjang lebar. Luhan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun... Jika Sehun tau, kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya? Dan soal tunangan Sehun, Luhan masih harus mendengar pebjelasan dari Sehun. Ia tidak mau jika anaknya sampai terpengaruh dengan semua keadaannya.

Tapi ia tidak tega meninggalkan bayi mungil itu sendiri. Apalagi mamanya sedang kurang sehat. Luhan menatap Seulgi lama dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Seulgi melebarkan sebyumnya dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Yeay! Gomawo oppa! Wuhuuu... Aku menyayangimu!" Ucap Seulgi kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Luhan. Sedangkan yang dikecup memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Untukku?" Timpal Renjun yang menunjuk pipi kirinya. Seulgi yang mengerti langsung mencium pipi berisi milik adik Luhan itu. Renjun terkekeh pelan dengan kelakuan Seulgi.

"Yya! Tembok lumut! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" Ucap Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun.

"Diamlah!" Jawab Sehun yang menaikkan selimutnya.

"Aish! Mulutmu bau sekali alkohol. Kau minum berapa botol, hah?" Tanya Kris sakartik.

Puk!

"Berisik kau naga sialan!" Ujar Sehun setelah melempari Kris dengan bantal. Sehun yang tidurnya terganggu pun menyibakkan selimutnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Aku lebih tua darimu tembok lumut! Sialan kau." Ucap Kris yang mengusap sayang kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Mana aku tau. Yang jelas seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun membawamu kemari. Dia sangat cerewet persis seperti Baekhyun. Merepotkan saja." Jawab Kris.

"Bahkan aku berpikir kalau dia anaknya Baekhyun." Lanjut Kris.

"Kenapa kau malah curhat padaku?" Kata Sehun asal kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

"Eh? Iya, ya. Kenapa aku bercerita padanya?" Gumam Kris bodoh.

Sehun terlonjak ke belakang saat seseorang tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya dari belakang. Jika ia tidak memegang meja, dapat dipastikan kursi yang ia duduki sudah jatuh ke belakang.

"SEHUN!!!"

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun datar. Teriakan itu ternyata berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Mobilku! Kenapa mobilku bisa lecet seperti itu hah?! Kau pakai kemana semalam?!"

"Ke klub." Jawab Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau aku laporkan pada Kang In appa, hah?!"

"Aish! Nanti aku belikan yang baru." Ucap Sehun santai. Mata Chanyeol yang tadinya berkilat emosi menjadi berbinar seketika. Senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm," Gumam Sehun mengiyakan.

"Whoaa! Kau yang terbaik!" Ucap Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun seperti wanita.

"Kau menjijikkan hyung." Ucap Sehun datar. Chanyeol sendiri tau apa yang membuat Sehun berubah menjadi dingin kembali seperti ini.

"Appa... Tidak bisakah besok saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Soal ujian ada padamu. Kau harus kembali malam ini."

"Hhh... Baiklah." Jawab Luhan lesu.

"Bagaimana oppa?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea malam ini. Kau bersiaplah." Ucap Luhan yang mengusak pelan rambut kelam Seulgi.

"Aku pergi ke kamar mama dulu, hmm." Seulgi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamar ibunya. Ia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya habya berdua di China. Semua pelayan sedang cuti ke kampung halaman.

Krieett

"Ma?"

"Lu... Masuklah."

Luhan masuk ke kamar mamanya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menggenggam tangan lentik wanita kesayangannya lembut.

"Ma..." Panggil Luhan pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Victoria sembari mengusap lembut surai caramel putranya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea malam ini. Aku ingin bersama mama..." Jawab Luhan yang sudah meneteskan air matanya. Sedangkan Victoria hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah putra manisnya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Mama akan mengunjungimu nanti. Disini ada adikmu yang bisa menjaga mama, hmm."

"Tapi dia masih bocah ingusan." Jawab Luhan sesunggukan yang justru terlihat saat imut. Jika ada Sehun disini, sudah dipastikan ia akan menggigit hidung merah Luhan gemas.

"Selama ini, dia menjaga mama dengan baik. Kau harus percaya pada Renjun, sayang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

"Huaaa... Aku menyayangi mama..." Ucap Luhan kemudian memeluk Victoria erat.

"Ah! Jangan lupa selesaikan masalahmu dengan kekasihmu itu."

Blushh~

"Aish mama..." Semburat merah menghiasi pipi berisi Luhan. Sedangkan Victoria tertawa gemas sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Oppa! Bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai" Panggil Seulgi saat mereka sudah mendarat di Incheon. Luhan sedari tadi sibuk menangisi ibunya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas.

"Oh? Hmm..Mana bayi kita?" Tanya Luhan yang baru bangun.

"Dia bersamaku." Jawab Seulgi. Kemudian Luhan berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia meninggalkan bajunya yabg lain di rumah dengan alasan malas membawa yang berat-berat.

Luhan menelepon seseorang untuk menjemput mereka.

"Yeobseo?"

"Baekkie. Aku sudah sampai. Bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara?"

"Hah? Bukankah kau akan kembali minggu depan?"

"Iya. Tapi tadi appa memaksaku untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan kesana bersama Kyungie."

Pip

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Luhan mengajak Seulgi untuk makan di cafe yang ada di bandara.

"Oppa,"

"Hmm."

"Bayinya... Belum makan apapun sejak tadi."

"Eh? Ya, kau benar." Luhan mengusap pipi hangat bayi imut yang berada dalam gendongan Seulgi. Kemudian ia menatap Seulgi lama dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Seulgi heran.

"Kau kan... Perempuan, jadi..." Seulgi memicingkan matanya dan menatap ke arah dadanya.

"MWO?! Yya! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Teriak Seulgi yang menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Oppa jangan macam-macam! Ini tempat umum." Jawab Seulgi agak berbisik. Luhan menatap murung ke arah bayinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Nanti saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke asrama. Kau bisa mibta tolong pada appamu kan?"

"Selalu saja." Jawab Luhan yang mendengus malas.

"LUHAN!"

"WUAAA!!!" Luhan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya saat ada yang berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Baek oppa! Kau tidak lihat? Disini ada anak bayi. Berisik sekali."

"Hehe, mian..." Cengir Baekhyun.

"Baek sialan! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Puk!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepapa Luhan cukup keras sehingga membuat Luhan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yya! Lu! Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar mengumpat seperti itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo cepat. Ini sudah malam. Bayiku belum makan." Ajak Seulgi. Ketiga namja yang ada disana mengangguk setuju.

"Aigoo! Keponakanku lucu sekali." Ucap Baekhyun yang mencubit gemas pipi bayi Luhan.

"Yya! Tanganmu kotor! Jangan pengang wajahnya." Ucap Luhan yang memukul tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang jalan.

. .

Krieett

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya di asrama pelan-pelan. Melihat ke sekeliling yang kosong.

"Eh? Tidak ada orang?" Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Oppa, aku boleh masuk?"

"Hmm. Masuklah." Seulgi masuk dengan membawa bayinya yang tertidur pulas.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa." Pinta Luhan.

"Ani. Dia kan bayiku." Bantah Seulgi.

"Dia juga bayiku."

"Andwae!"

"Sini!

"Andw-"

"Ehm!" Deheman seseorang menghentikan kegiatan rebutan Seulgi dan Luhan.

"Eh? Hai... S-sehun," Sapa Seulgi yang tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Luhan memaikan jarinya canggung.

"Jangan ribut disini. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Sehun dingin. Kemudian mata elangnya menatap sosok mungil yang sedang di pegang Luhan dalam gendongan Seulgi.

 **DEG**!

' _Benarkah?'_

"Ehm. Anak siapa itu?"

"Oh... Ini... Anakku dan Luhan," Jawab Seulgi antusias. Sedangkan Luhan melebarkan matanya dan membuka lebar bibir mungilnya.

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

 **"TBC"**

 **Review Juseyooo**

 **NEXT OR NO?**

 **FFN lagi eror, ya? Review ga ada yang masuk. Cuma ketauan dari email. Butuh info readers. Mohon banget**

Sesuai janji euy, satu hari ngetiknya. Capek, huhuhu :"

Silahkan review yakk, gue tunggu.

Byeee


	14. Said

_main cast:_ _-Oh Sehun_ _-Lu Han_

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO(S)/YAOI**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

 **.**

"Hah?!" Teriakan Luhan membuat bayi dalam gendongan Seulgi terbangun. Dan merengek.

"Sssttt, tenanglah... Oppa, kau ini!"

Sehun terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Seulgi. Ia baru tau kalau Luhan bisa menghamili anak orang. Ia pikir Luhan memiliki anak dari seorang laki-laki.

Namun seperti biasa, Sehun langsung menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum miring dengan satu alis dinaikkan.

"Oh, jadi itu anakmu?" Tanya Sehun terlampau tenang. Justru nada yang seperti itu malah membuat Luhan merinding sendiri. Luhan mengangguk takut-takut.

"Oh begitu, ya. Semoga kau betah bersamanya." Ucap Sehun pada Seulgi kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan semakin cengo dibuatnya. Ada apa dengan Sehun'nya'? Bukankah sebelum ia pergi ke China Sehun tidak marah padanya? Apa karena waktu itu dirinya terlalu egois dan membiarkan Sehun sendirian? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Luhan sekarang.

' _Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa secemburu itu_.' Batin Luhan.

"Oppa, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku disini? Aku kan perempuan."

"Tidak apa. Appa akan mengerti jika dia tau hanya kau yang datang." Jawab Luhan.

"Heh? Kenapa pintu terbu-- LUHAN?!" Kris tersenyum lebar saat melihat Luhan sudah kembali.

"Aish! Kenapa di asrama laki-laki banyak sekali yang suka berteriak?" Kesal Seulgi. Kris melirik aneh pada yeoja itu. Kemudian matanya menatap pada bayi dalam gendongan Seulgi.

"Astaga... Lucu sekali! Kemarikan!" Ucap Kris yang mengambil bayi itu pelan-pelan. Sedangkan Seulgi hanya merengut kesal. Tapi Kris malah memberikan bayi itu pada Luhan.

"Eh?"

"KYYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris bodoh?!" Kris menarik paksa Seulgi keluar kamarnya. Sedangkan yang ditarik meronta-ronta kesal.

"Kau tau ini asrama laki-laki, kan? Apa kau sudah mengubah gender, hah? KE LU AR!"

"Kris jelek bodoh sialan!!! Oppa! Bawa bayinya padaku besok!" Teriak Seulgi yang melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menatap datar pada dua orang bodoh di depannya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah ranjang Sehun dan meletakkan bayinya di sana dengan hati-hati. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memeluk bantal Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis saat aroma parfum kesukaan Sehun menyapa hidung bangirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Kapan aku bisa bicara denganmu lagi, hmm?" Gumam Luhan pelan. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sehun sambil menggenggan lembut tangan mungil yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup matanya dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hoee... Hoee.."_ Suara tangisan bayi membuat Luhan tersentak dan membuka pelan matanya. Ia menoleh ke makhluk mungil di sebelahnya yang sedang di tahan lembut dengan tangan kekar berwarna pucat. Luhan mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun duduk di samping bayinya dengan menutup mata. Tangan Sehun melingkar di perut mungil si bayi. Namun tidak terlalu menindisnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Apakah ia tertidur?"

"Sehun? Bangunlah..." Panggil Luhan pelan. Mata sipit Sehun terbuka saat merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Luhan yang menghetikan kegiatan mengusap pipi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidur di tempatmu, kau jadi tertidur seperti ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membiarkan seorang bayi tidur di pinggir seperti ini tanpa ada yang menjaganya. Saat aku datang tadi malam, bayimu hampir saja jatuh. Untung aku langsung menangkapnya. Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Ck!" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar omongan Sehun. Ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga anaknya sendiri sekarang.

"Be-benarkah?" Luhan menunduk dan mencium bibir mungil bayinya.

' _Kalau aku yang hampir jatuh, apa kau akan mencium ku juga?'_ Batin Sehun.

"Maafkan baba, huaaa..." Ujar Luhan yang masih sibuk menghujani wajah bayinya dengan kecupan. Sehun membuka bibir tipisnya saat melihat Luhan menangis.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis? Sepertinya jiwa kalian tertukar." Ucap Sehun sakartik.

"Yya! Ini bukan drakor yang sering kau tonton itu." Jawab Luhan sesunggukan.

"Mau ku panggilkan ibunya?" Tanya Sehun. "Ha?"

"Seulgi,"

"Aish! Tidak perlu." Jawab Luhan. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun tidak menjawab dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam.

"Jam 1 malam? Mau kemana, dia malam-malam begini?" Luhan melirik ke arah Kris yang masih tertidur. Ia ingin menyusul Sehun. Tapi tidak mungkin, ia membawa anaknya, kan?

"Ah! Seulgi," Luhan memakai asal jaket putihnya dan menggendong bayinya hati-hati.

.

.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau."

"Sehun lagi?" Tanya Seulgi. Luhan hanya diam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan orang itu. Bayimu akan aman bersamaku." Ujar Seulgi lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," Pamit Luhan. Namja mungil itu berlari pelan melewati koridor sepi.

Sebenarnya ia takut pergi sendiri. Apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Tapi ia harus tau mau kemana Sehun saat ini. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Luhan berlari ke parkiran dan mencari mobil ayahnya.

"Oh, disana." Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah mobil mewah berwarna silver dan masuk ke dalam.

"Appa, maafkan aku. Aku pinjam mobil dulu." Gumam Luhan yang kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobil itu.

Di luar lingkungan sekolah benar-benar gelap. Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat seseorang berhoodie merah sedang berjalan sendirian. Dari cara berjalannya...

"Itu Sehun! Aku ikuti pelan-pelan saja." Luhan melambatkan jalannya. Sepertinya Sehun tidak sadar jika sedang di awasi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun masuk ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang Luhan tau kalau disana bukan tempat baik-baik.

"Astaga... Kenapa Sehun masuk ke klub?" Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di seberang klub. Ia terlalu takut untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di mobil. Tapi jika 15 menit kemudian Sehun belum keluar, Luhan yang akan masuk menyusul Sehun.

 _Sehun place_

"Hun! Sudahlah! Kau terlalu banyak minum!" Tegur Taehyung.

"Diamlah. Berikan lagi!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh minum lagi. Irene! Tolonglah..."

"Sudahlah... Biarkan Sehun bersenang-senang dulu. Kau ini naif sekali." Ujar Irene yang sudah setengah mabuk.

Sesuatu dalam saku celana Sehun bergetar. Sehun mengambil benda tipis itu ogah-ogahan.

"Yeob...seoo,"

"Sehun! Eodisseoyo?!" Teriak seseorang yang memiliki suara baritone di ujung sana.

"Wae?"

"Luhan dan bayinya tidak ada di kamar! Dimana kalian, hah?" Tanya Kris.

"Mana ku tau dan apa peduliku, eoh?" Jawab Sehun asal. Ia sedang tidak sadar saat ini.

"Oh tidak. Apa kau mabuk lagi? Sial!"

 _Pip!_ _Bam!_

Sehun membanting asal ponselnya dan mengacak rambutnya malas.

"Yya, kita menginap disini saja malam ini." Ucap Irene yang sudah memeluk pinggang Sehun dari samping. Irene menarik tubuh Sehun agar menghadap padanya. Kemudian yeoja itu menangkup wajah Sehun dan langsung mencium bibir tipis Sehun kasar. Sehun hanya diam karena ia sudah terlalu pusing.

 _Sreett!_ _Dugh!_

"YYA!" Irene menjerit saat seseorang menariknya dan mendorong bahunya kuat.

"Dasar jalang! Kenapa kau mencium Sehunku, hah?!" Teriak Luhan.

Ya, sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan masuk paksa ke klub itu. Beberapa penjaga berusaha menahannya karena mengira Luhan masih kecil. Luhan yang sudah lelah berdebat pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam.

Karena badannya yang memang mungil, Luhan bisa melewati orang-orang di dance floor yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kekasihnya dicium seorang wanita berpakaian minim di bar.

"Cih! Siapa yang kau sebut 'Sehunku', hah?" Tanya Irene dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat karena emosi.

"Sehun itu adalah kekasihku! Kami saling mencintai sejak dulu. Kami bahkas sudah sering bercin-"

 _PLAK!!!_

Seketika suasana dalam klub itu menjadi sunyi saat suara sebuah tamparan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tamparan Luhan yang sangat keras itu membuat ocehan Irene terhenti. Yeoja itu memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Luhan.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Bisa kau diam, jalang sialan?" Desis Luhan. Irene menatap nyalang pada Luhan yang hanya bersikap santai. Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang membaringkan kepalanya di meja bar.

"Oh Sehun! Ayo kembali!" Ajak Luhan.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Sehun yang menunjuk wajah Luhan.

"Aish! Anak ini sudah gila." Gumam Luhan.

"Hmm, kau. Apa kau bisa bantu aku membawa anak ini ke mobilku?" Tanya Luhan pada Taehyung. Bartender yang mirip dengan Baekhyun itu mengangguk pasti. Taehyung membopong Sehun untuk keluar dari klub.

Luhan berhenti di depan Irene sebentar dan tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak berbuat lebih karena kau perempuan. Dan, aku tidak percaya jika Sehun bisa nafsu pada jalang yang modelnya sepertimu. Cih!" Ejek Luhan pada Irene dan kemudian menyusul Taehyung dan Sehun keluar. Irene menatap geram pada Luhan dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia benar merasa malu sekarang.

"SIALAN! ARRGHH!! Aduh, kepalaku." Teriak Irene masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Hatinya sakit. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga bibir bawahnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Hmm, mobilmu yang mana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Luhan. Luhan menunjuk mobil silver dan memberikan kunci mobil pada Taehyung.

"Tolong, kau yang bawa mobilnya ya." Pinta Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

 _Bam!_ _Bam!_

Pintu mobil tertutup dan Tahyung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Luhan dan Sehun duduk di belakang.

Luhan menatap sendu ke arah Sehun yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia menarik kepala Sehun pelan-pelan agar bersandar di bahunya. Kepalanya sendiri ia sandarkan di atas kepala Sehun yang berada di bahunya. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut bahu Sehun.

"Tidurlah..." Bisik Luhan pelan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Luhan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Ani. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering ke klub. Padahal ia sudah lama tidak ke tempatku lagi."

"Dulu dia sering klubing? Dan, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Dulu di sangat suka klub. Mabuk-mabukan, bermain wanita, tawuran. Sehun sangat suka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi sejak ayahnya memindahkan Sehun ke sekolah lain, Sehun mulai berubah. Ia sudah jarang main ke klub. Dan sekarang, ia kembali melakukan kebiasaanya karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang bernama Luhan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun patah hati, frustasi dan... Menangis. Yang ku tau, seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat umurnya masih 3 tahun sekalipun. Ia adalah orang yang sangat keras. Jika dia menangis karena seseorang, berarti dia sangat mencintai orang itu. Dan kaulah orang yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun meneteskan air mata." Jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau... Tau darimana?"

"Setiap Sehun mabuk, ia selalu menyebut namamu. Selalu berkata ' _Lu, aku mencintaimu_ ' Setiap waktu dan menangis. Aku merasa tidak tega melihat Sehun yang seperti itu."

Air mata Luhan sudah mengalir deras saat ini. Ia memeluk Sehun erat. Sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh di atas rambut kelam kekasihnya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak berhak menanyakan hal ini. Apakah kalian ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Ujar Taehyung.

"Waktu itu... Hari dimana aku tau jika Sehun sudah bertunangan. Namun, aku terlalu sakit hati saat itu sehingga aku langsung pergi tanpa mendengar apapun dari Sehun. Aku pergi ke China karena ibuku sedang sakit saat itu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun. Hingga akhirnya appaku menyuruhku pulang ke Korea dan aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan Sehun. Namun saat aku kembali, Sehun justru menjauhiku. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya." Jelas Luhan. Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Luhan-ssi, bukannya aku menyalahkanmu. Tapi, harusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun waktu itu. Sehun belum bertunangan."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kai bilang..."

"Oh, jadi si hitam itu yang bilang padamu, ya? Itu tidak benar. Sehun dijodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan seseorang. Tapi, Sehun bahkan tidak mengenal orang itu sama sekali. Ayahnya hanya bilang jika ia akan menperkenalkan Sehun pada calonnya jika ia sudah lulus kuliah nanti. Sehun yang merasa diperlakukan sebagai boneka oleh ayahnya pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartement sendiri. Ia tidak mau tinggal dengan ayahnya yang menurutnya sangat egois itu. Kau tau? Sehun memang memiliki keluarga. Tapi selalu merasa sendiri dan kesepian. Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi jika kulihat, kau membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar untuk Sehun. Bahkan saat mabuk pun, jika ia menyebut namamu ia akan langsung tersenyum. Aku terkejut melihatnya seperti itu." Jelas Taehyung lagi. Luhan tertegun mendengar semuanya dari Taehyung. Jantung berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya. Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang berpesta di dalam perutnya. Ia merasa sangat tersanjung bisa menjadi bagian spesial dalam diri Sehun. Namun ia masih merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mendengar semuanya langsung dari Sehun waktu itu.

"Luhan-ssi, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Taehyung.

"Terimakasih, hmm?"

"Kim Taehyung. Panggil saja Taehyung."

"Terimaksih Taehyung... Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Luhan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kemudian Taehyung membawa Sehun ke kamar asrama.

 _Kriieett_...

"Lu! Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Kris yang langsung menghampiri Luhan saat pintu terbuka. Mata Kris beralih ke belakang Luhan.

"Ternyata benar. Dia mabuk lagi." Ucap Kris.

"Dia sudah pernah mabuk di asrama sebelumnya dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ucap Luhan. Kris hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bawa saja dia kesana." Ujar Luhan menunjuk ranjang Sehun.

 _Buk!_

"Hah.. Luhan, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Taehyung. Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lu, kau darimana?"

"Klub,"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau kesana?"

"Aku ingin menyusul anak itu." Jawab Luhab melirik pada Sehun.

"Haish, kau kan bisa membangunkanku. Aku takut sekali saat melihat kau tidak ada tadi."

"Tenanglah. Aku juga seorang namja, bukan?"

"Hhh, ya." Kris menghela nafas pelan. Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan menggenggam tangan pucat itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan badannya.

 _CUP~_

Luhan mengecup lembut bibir merah dingin Sehun. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Walaupun bau alkohol bibirmu tetap manis." Kekeh Luhan.

"Jaljayo Chagiya..."

Kris yang melihat semuanya hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat itu semua. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut. Sehun benar-benar beruntung. Pikir Kris.

.

.

"Shhh..." Sehun meringis pelan dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Tadi malam ia minum terlalu banyak.

Sehun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aish... Kenapa pusing sekali?"

Sehun pun mulai membersihkan dirinya malas-malasan. Setelah ia selesai, ia keluar kamar dan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Mereka tidak ada di kamar?" Sehun mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan melihat jam. Pantas saja. Ini sudah jam 10. Luhan tidak membangunkan Sehun.

Namun pada dasarnya Sehun memang keras kepala, walaupun saat ini kepalanya sangat pusing ia tetap bersiap ke sekolah. Bukan berniat untuk belajar. Ia hanya bosan di kamar.

 _Kriieet_

"Sehun?" Luhan masuk ke kamar dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku bawakan sandwich untukmu. Dari tadi kau belum makan apa pun." Ucap Luhan yang meletakkan dus kecil di meja ruang tengah. Ia melihat Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. Sehun hanya mengacuhkan Luhan dan memakai sepatunya.

"Yya! Kenapa kau memakai seragam? Kau mau ke sekolah? Kau masih sakit. Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah cepat.

"Oh Sehun!"

 _Sret..._ _GREB!_

Luhan menarik kuat lengan Sehun sehingga tubuh Sehun berbalik dan Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Ada apa, hmm?" Tanya Luhan yang masih memeluk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini. Ia bukannya marah. Ia hanya kecewa karena Luhan tidak menceritakan apapun padanya. Sehun merasa gagal menjadi kekasih jika mengetahui hal kecil tentang Luhan saja ia tidak bisa.

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Hun-ah... Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu aku pergi. Aku tidak bermaksud egois. Aku hanya shock mendengar ucapan Kai."

"Dan kau langsung percaya?" Sergah Sehun.

"Ani! Justru aku tidak percaya. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Aku-"

"Aku tidak masalah tentang itu Lu. Aku tidak marah padamu. Sudahlah, aku mau ke sekolah." Potong Sehun.

"Tidak! Jawab aku dulu Sehun! Apa yang-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengubahku? Aku merasa menjadi orang lain saat bersamamu. Kau mengubah segalanya! Segala hal tentang diriku! Bisakah?"

"Tidak! Aku takut kehilanganmu! Kau pikir jika kau terus mengomsumsi alkohol seperti itu kau akan baik-baik saja, hah?! Alkohol yang kau minum itu kadarnya sangat tinggi! Kau bisa mati, Sehun! Kau bisa mati..." Ucap Luhan sambil terisak.

"Aku kecewa padamu Lu! Aku kecewa!" Teriak Sehun. Luhan tersentak saat Sehun berteriak padanya. Air mata Luhan semakin deras keluar. Inilah yang paling Sehun benci. Ia paling tidak suka jika Luhan menangis karena dirinya.

"K-kecewa? Ada apa Sehun-ah?..."

"Bayimu. Aku kecewa saat mengetahui kau sudah punya anak. Aku kecewa saat mengetahui kau ada hubungan dengan Seulgi. Sakit Lu. Rasanya sakit sekali mengetahui orang yang kau cintai sudah memiliki anak."

"Sehun-ah, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sudahlah Lu. Lupakan saja,"

"Tapi bayi itu bukan anak kandungku Sehun!"

 _DEG_!

Nafas Sehun tercekat saat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Seakan-akan waktu terhenti saat itu juga.

"Dia bukan anakku dan Seulgi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongi mu. Tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia anak angkatku." Jelas Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat itu... Aku pulang ke China karena mama sedang sakit. Setelah beberapa hari di China, ada seseorang yang membunyikan bel rumahku berkali-berkali. Namun saat aku membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun di luar. Hingga akhirnya suara tangisan bayi menyapa pendengaranku. Aku melihat sosok mungil yang hanya berbalut kain putih berada di teras rumahku. Karena rumahku yang memang sangat luas, aku takut-takut menghampiri bayi itu. Ah ya, saat itu sudah malam. Aku mengangkat bayi itu pelan-pelan. Aku tersenyum melihat bayi itu langsung diam saat aku menggendongnya. Hatiku merasa sangat tenang menatap wajah teduh bayi itu. Ada secarik kertas yang diselipkan dalam kain yang dipakai bayi itu. Isinya mengatakan jika orang tuanya tidak bisa membiayai hidup bayi itu. Mereka menitipkan anaknya pada pemilik rumah yang tentu saja adalah mamaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku aku sangat ingin menjadi orang tua sehingga aku yang mengangkat bayi itu menjadi anakku. Terdengar konyol, ya." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, Lu?"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita saat itu sedang tidak baik, Sehun. Makanya aku hanya memberitahu Kris dan yang lain. Maaf," Luhan merasa kalau leher dan kerahnya basah saat ini.

"Hey, kau menangis?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Sehun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukannya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku merasa sangat jahat. Aku sudah gila sehingga memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

"Ssstt, sudahlah. Dan Seulgi, dia hanya sepupuku. Dia memang sangat dekat denganku. Dia mengaku sebagai ibu dari bayiku karena ia juga sangat menyayangi bayi tak berdosa itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Luhan lagi. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia menatap lekat pada sepasang mata indah favoritnya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Kau lucu sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap air mata Sehun. Benar-benar seperti bayi jika sedang menangis.

Sehun tersenyum sangat lembut. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Luhan selama ini. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengusap lembut pipi merah Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Sangat dekat sehingga nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain.

"Aku sangat merindukan bibir ini," Bisik Sehun yang kemudian langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Luhan. Ciuman penuh perasaan tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya.

Tangan Luhan sudah melingkar manis di leher Sehun. Sedangkan tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Sehun melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Luhan tidak membalas sama sekali. Ia hanya menikmati ciuman memabukkan Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia merindukan segala hal tentang Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu? Rasanya berbeda." Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukainya?"

"Ani. Aku semakin menyukainya. Karena bibirmu jadi semakin manis. Padahal baru 2 minggu aku tidak menyentuhnya." Ujar Sehun.

 _Blusshh_ ~

Pipi Luhan memerah saat mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun.

"Aku rindu pipi yang selalu berwarna merah ini. Huaa," Ujar Sehun yang mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecup singkat bibir merah Luhan.

"Lu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji... Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah, apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Sehun pasti.

"Apapun yang terjadi." Balas Luhan yang mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sehun.

.

.

 **"TBC"**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 **NEXT or NO?**

 _Wuhuu, chap yang penuh percakapan yang berisi penjelasan yang memusingkan dan yang melelahkan akhirnya selesaiiii~_ _Review kalian semua mirip-mirip, wkwkwk. Kompakan yee,_ _Jawabannya, Luhan ga bakal bisa membuahi Seulgi dalam ff ini. Bener-bener harus muter otak chap ini. Hehe,_ _Mohon reviewnya... Mmuaach!_


	15. Sweet

_Main cast:_ _-Oh Sehun_ _-Lu Han_

 **WARNING!**

 **(Typo(s)/YAOI)**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

Luhan dan Sehun mulai berani berangkat ke sekolah hanya berdua. Sehun bahkan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat pas di tangannya. Tidak ada rasa takut dalam diri mereka jika Zhoumi mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Oppa!" Suara wanita yang Sehun tidak sukai menyapa indra pendengar mereka di pagi hari.

"Eoh? Seulgi? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ini bayimu" Ujar Seulgi yang menyerahkan bayinya pada Luhan.

"Yya, kenapa kau beri padaku saat di sekolah? Harusnya kau titip pada appa saja dulu." Ujar Luhan. Seulgi yang melihat tangan Sehun sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan langsung melepaskan tautan itu.

"Yya, Sehun! Lepaskan dulu tanganmu. Kau tidak lihat, jika kekasihmu sedang membawa bayi?" Kesal Seulgi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa urusanmu?"

 _CUP_

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan di depan Seulgi dan merangkul pundak Luhan menuju kelas. Sedangkan Luhan masih melotot tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun menciumnya di lingkungan sekolah selain kamar. Apalagi di depan sepupunya.

Rona merah menjalari pipi chubby Luhan. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Kau malu, ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Hmm, Lu"

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan membantumu mengurus bayi ini" Ujar Sehun yang memegang lembut tangan bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Eh? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa mengurus bayi"

"Ck! Kau tidak sadar, jika kau juga masih seperti bayi?" Balas Sehun.

"Pokoknya, aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bayi ini. Bagaimana pun kita akan menikah dan menjadi orangtuanya, kan?"

 _Blusshh_ ~

Wajah Luhan jadi semakin memerah sekarang. Kalimat 'Menikah' selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"B-baiklah," Jawab Luhan kaku. Sehun mengusak gemas surai caramel milik Luhan.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan, ya?" Ajak Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku mau pergi ke ruangan appa dulu" Ujar Luhan.

"Perlu aku temani?"

"Aniyo, tidak perlu. Kau ke kelas saja,"

"Baiklah" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sebentar dan sedikit melumatnya. Kemudian Sehun mencium hidung mungil bayi Luhan dan pergi ke kelasnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut Luhan saat Sehun menciumnya dan mencium bayinya.

"Astaga, Sehun yang tadi manis sekali..." Gumam Luhan yang mengulum senyumnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku belum tau"

"Ayolah..bayi ini lucu sekali. Pasti kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama, kan?" Ucap Sehun.

"Ya..tapi kau saja yang memberi nama"

"Eh? Kau kan orang tuanya" jawab Sehun.

"Kau bilang kita akan menikah, bukan? Berarti kau juga akan jadi ayahnya." Ucap Luhan.

 _Blusshh_ ~

Sekarang giliran pipi Sehun yang memerah karena ucapan Luhan. Luhan sendiri jadi menunduk malu karena omongannya sendiri.

"Ehm! Jadi? Kau akan memakai marga siapa untuk bayi ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku belum jadi orang tua sahnya. Jadi, tidak udah pakai marga dulu saja." Jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk nengiyakan.

"Aku ingin memberi nama... Ziyu!" Lanjut Luhan antusias.

"Nama China?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Nama yang bagus. Jadi, sekarang namamu adalah Ziyuuu.." Ucap Sehun yang mencium gemas bibir Ziyu.

"Oppa!" Sehun memandang datar ke arah Seulgi yang melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kemarilah!" Panggil Luhan,

"Luu..." Bisik Sehun yang memasang wajah memelas. Baru sebentar ia menikmati waktunya dengan Luhan, tapi Seulgi sudah datang dan mengacau lagi.

"Sebentar saja," Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Oppa, bayinya berikan saja padaku" Pinta Seulgi.

"Bawa Ziyu dan aku akan berkencan dengan Luhan" Timpal Sehun.

"Ziyu? Nugu?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Aku dan Luhan memberi nama pada bayi itu. Namanya Ziyu" Jawab Sehun lagi.

"Aish! Aku bertanya pada Luhan oppa. Kenapa kau terus yang menjawab? Dan oopa! Kenapa tidak mengajakku memberi nama juga?" Kesal Seulgi.

"Aku kekasih Luhan. Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari nama untuk calon anakku" Timpal Sehun lagi. Kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari sana sambil tersenyum menang.

"HUH! MENYEBALKAN! OPPA, KENAPA KAU MAU MENJADI KEKASIH ORANG ITU?!" Teriak Seulgi kesal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Kau ini suka sekali cari gara-gara"

"Biarkan saja. Baiklah, kita pergi keluar sekarang?" Tanya Sehun

"Terserahmu saja" Jawab Luhan yang sudah memeluk tangan Sehun.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke luar sekolah tanpa rasa takut karena membolos.

"Kita menonton, ya?"

"Bioskop?"

"Ya"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Luhan menggeleng ribut sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Wae?"

"Nanti kau menngajakku melihat film horor lagi"

"Tidak. Aku janji"

"Jinjja?" Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

Luhan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Kepalanya daritadi terus menggeleng pelan. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kiri kanan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun.. Tolong aku tuhan.." Gumam Luhan pelan namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Sehun yang justru tertawa geli melihat wajah Luhan sekarang.

"Aku menepati janjiku, bukan? Aku tidak membeli tiket film horor tapi kenapa kau masih ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Sehun sok polos.

"Iya, tapi kau mengajakku membeli tiket film thriller, bodoh! Aku lebih takut pada film pembunuhan seperti ini dari pada melihat hantu!" Ucap Luhan masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hey, ini romantis. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa langsung memelukku. Itu sangat romantis~" Ucap Sehun dengan bodohnya.

"Romantis kepala botakmu!"

"Ani, aku punya rambut yang keren" kekeh Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat pembatas kursi di tengah mereka dan menarik Luhan agar mendekat padanya. Sehun mendekap Luhan erat dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya. Luhan sedikit kaget saat merasa tubuhnya di dekap seseorang. Rasanya hangat sekali sehingga rasa takut Luhan berkurang.

"Masih takut?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau kau takut cium aku saja" Goda Sehun. Namun dengan polosnya Luhan malah menanggapi serius ucapan Sehun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sehun lama. Sehun kaget saat Luhan menciumnya tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya Luhan mau mencium duluan. Apalagi disini banyak sekali orang.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Walaupun hanya menempel, rasanya sangat hangat dan menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Luhan melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau bukan karena ketakutan, aku tidak akan menciummu disini" Ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan kembali bersandar di dada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memutar film thriller terus di kamar. Dengan begitu aku akan selalu mendapat ciuman mu" kekeh Sehun. Luhan mencubit keras pinggang Sehun sehingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mesum satu hari saja?"

"Aku tidak mesum. Itu namanya romantis"

"Kau mau menonton atau tidak? Jika kau bicara terus, kita pulang"

"Eh, oke oke" Jawab Sehun yang mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan suka dengan filmnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama Luhan. Menurutnya di bioskop adalah tempat yang romantis meskipun banyak orang.

Satu jam kemudian, layar yang tadinya penuh dengan adegan pembunuhan serta darah berceceran sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Filmnya sudah selesai.

Sehun melihat wajah damai Luhan yang sedang terpejam tenang. Ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan pria cantik yang ada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

"Lu, bangunlah" Panggil Sehun lembut sambil mengusap sayang kepala Luhan. Namun Luhan belum juga bangun.

"Luhannie~ aku akan belikan es krim jika kau bangun sekarang" Panggil Sehun lagi. Dan benar saja, mata Luhan terbuka seketika. Sehun melongo tidak percaya melihat Luhan akan bangun hanya dengan mendengar kata es krim.

"Aku ingin makan banyak es krim! Kajja!" Ajak Luhan antusias. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat sifat kekanakan Luhan yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

"Astaga, aku lupa jika kita masih memakai seragam sekolah" Ujar Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau kau itu anak SMA. Wajahmu seperti anak TK"

"Aku kesal!" Ucap Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Syukurlah, uangku selamat. Tidak jadi, kan es krimnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pabbo!! Harusnya kau membujukku!" Kesal Luhan kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun.

 _Sreett_ _CHU~_

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Kau ini mudah sekali kesal. Jika kau kesal terus aku akan membuat wajahmu semerah tomat di kulkas kamar dengan cara menciummu di keramaian" Ujar Sehun. Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng ribut.

"Disana kedai es krimnya. Ayo" Ajak Sehun yang sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sehun mengajak Luhan duduk di pojokan.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang wanita.

"Aku es krim rasa coklat dengan topping choco chips cup sedang" Ujar Sehun.

"Kalau aku es krim vanila taro dengan topping chese cream, *bla bla bla bla, cup jumbo!" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum khas anak kecil miliknya. Sehun melongo tidak percaya.

"Lu, jangan terlalu banyak. Nanti kau sakit"

"Aniyo, aku kuat" Jawab Luhan yang memperlihatkan lengan kurusnya.

"Kalau kau sakit aku tidak akan mengurusmu. Suruh saja Seulgi yang mengurusmu"

"Oouu... Kau cemburu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyolek dagu Sehun.

"Ani"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

 _Cup_

"Berhentilah bersikap begitu. Aku sudah bilang kalau Seulgi hanya sepupuku. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu" Jelas Luhan sambil mengusap bibir bawah Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan yang menganggur dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pun aku kekasihmu. Wajar, kan jika aku cemburu? Aku hanya kesal karena wanita itu bersikap seolah-olah kau kekasihnya. Bahkan kau selalu mendiamkanku jika sudah bersama wanita itu" kata Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah..mulai sekarang, jika aku mendiamkanmu lagi kau bisa menghukumku" Ucap Luhan.

"Mana bisa aku menghukummu. Aku tidak setega itu" Jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Es krim mereka sudah datang. Sehun melotot melihat es krim milik Luhan. Tempatnya lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Es krimnya jangan dihabiskan. Kau benar akan sakit jika makan es krim sebanyak itu"

"Ani!" Bantah Luhan yang mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun sendiri langsung lemas jika Luhan sudah menciumnya. Ia jadi tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan. Apapun itu.

Luhan terus menghabisi es krimnya dengan khidmat. Seringkali es krimnya belepotan dan sudah tugas Sehun untuk membersihkannya dengan cara menjilat bibir Luhan.

 _Uhuk_!

Luhan tersedak wafflenya karena makan terlalu cepat. Sehun langsung mengambilkan air dan mengusap pelan pungung Luhan.

"Hati-hati.. Es krimnya sudah saja, ya?"

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula tinggal sedikit, hehe." cengir Luhan. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah dan memakan malas es krim coklatnya.

"Selesai!" Teriak Luhan yang merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun.

"Jangan dulu. Aku mau bermain."

"Main? Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bermain ice skating di Lotte World!" Ujar Luhan antusias.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kita beli sweater dulu, ya? Kau hanya memakai seragam ini. Nanti kau kedinginan." Ujar Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Oke!"

Mereka berdua masuk ke toko pakaian. Luhan melihat sesuatu yang menarik di ujung sana. Ia melepaskan genggaman Sehun dan berlari ke arah jaket berwarna hitam.

"Kyaa!! Jaketnya keren sekali! Sehun, kemari!" Teriak Luhan tanpa tau tempat.

"Wae?"

"Aku mau ini~" pinta Luhan yang menunjuk-nunjuk jaket hitam yang bergambar pemain sepak bola terkena.

"Mwo? CR7? Kau suka dia?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lu, kau lebih cocok memakai dress hello kitty dari pada memakai jaket berwajah Christiano Ronaldo" Kekeh Sehun.

"Yya! Dia itu sangat tampan!"

"Aku lebih tampan."

"Ani! Kau jelek!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membelikanmu boneka bambi yang sedang trend sekarang."

"MWO? Bambi?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika ingin membeli boneka bambi?"

"Jadi? Pilih boneka bambi atau jaket CR7?"

"Bisa kupilih dua-duanya?"

"No! Just one!"

"Bambi~" Jawab Luhan lesu. Sehun memilihkan jaket putih tebal bergambar anak rusa untuk Luhan. Menurutnya akan sangat lucu jika dipakai oleh Luhan.

"Lu, pakailah." Ucap Sehun memakaikan jaket putih itu pada Luhan. Sehun tertawa saat melihat badan Luhan yang terlihat sangat kecil saat memakai jaket yang memang ukurannya besar.

"Yya, ini besar sekali."

"Haha.. Tidak apa. Kau sangat lucu memakai jaket itu. Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh? Kau tidak membeli jaket untukmu?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sekolahnya.

"Aku tahan dingin. Tidak sepertimu. Ayo, sebentar lagi sore." Jawab Sehun.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun. Ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu Luhan.

"Whooaa.. Ramai sekali." Ujar Luhan berbinar. Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju area ice skating.

Sehun memasangkan sepatu skate pada Luhan dan memasang miliknya sendiri.

"Kajja,"

"Hmm... Sehun."

"Ha?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tau bermain ice skating." Ucap Luhan sambil memasang cengirannya. Sehun hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau kesini?"

"Siapa tau kan kau bisa mengajariku. Hehe.." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Pegang tanganku." Ucap Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dengan tersenyum lebar. Tubuh Luhan belum bisa seimbang karena sepatunya.

"Hati-hati, chagi... Pelan-pelan saja. Berjalan lah, aku memegangmu." Luhan mulai berjalan takut-takut ke depan sambil memegang erat tangan Sehun. Pelan-pelan Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada Luhan.

"SEHUN!!"

"Berjalanlah. Kau pasti bisa," Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun yang terus berjalan mundur. Hingga akhirnya Luhan bisa berjalan dengan lancar dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay! Aku bisa!" Teriak Luhan kegirangan. Sehun ikut tertawa melihatnya. Namun tawa itu hilang seketika saat Luhan menjerit.

"WUAA!! SEHUN!" Jerit Luhan saat ia akan terjungkal ke belakang. Sehun yang memiliki refleks yang baik langsung menangkap tubuh Luhan. Namun bukannya berdiri kembali, mereka berdua malah jatuh bersama di lantai es yang dingin dengan Sehun yang berada di atas Luhan. Sehun menggunakan kedua sikunya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindis Luhan.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis saat ini.

Wajah Sehun terasa memanas saat ini. Wajah Luhan yang memucat karena dingin membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih imut dan manis. Sehun jadi merona karenanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah. Luhan menarik pelan dasi yang di pakai Sehun sehingga wajah tampan Sehun mendekat padanya. Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun kemudian menutup matanya. Sehun pun perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Suasananya jadi lebih hangat bagi mereka berdua.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan melumat pelan bibir tipis kekasih tampannya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehun membiarkan Luhan bermain pada bibirnya.

"Eungghh..." sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan akibat permainannya sendiri. Luhan menjilat belahan bibir Sehun agar Sehun membuka bibirnya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung membuka bibirnya dengan senang hati.

Luhan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Sehun. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni di dalamnya dan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun.

Sehun mulai membalas ciuman Luhan. Ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan tempo agak cepat.

Mereka berdua seperti lupa ingatan saat ini. Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika masih berada di tempat yang sangat ramai. Bahkan tidak ingat jika sedang terbaring di atas es yang sangat dingin.

Luhan yang sudah kehabisan nafas melepaskan tautannya sehingga terlihat untaian benang saliva yang entah milik siapa di antara bibir Luhan dengan bibi Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan menghapus jejak saliva di ujung bibir Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan pada wajahnya.

Waktu terasa terhenti seketika saat mereka mendengar suara lelaki paruh baya yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Luhan!" Luhan menoleh ke samping dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Shit! Appa.." Gumam Luhan pelan. Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun dan langsung berdiri namun hampir jatuh lagi jika Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kami... Kami hanya, umm" Luhan gelagapan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Hanya sedang bermain peppero games, seonsaengnim. Iya, kan Lu?" Jawab Sehun yang berpura-pura sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Luhan yang mengerti juga ikut-ikutan berpura-pura sedang mengunyah.

"Kenapa harus di bawah seperti itu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Aa... Tadi kami terpeleset. Jadi, mungkin akan lebih seru jika bermain sambil berbaring di atas es." Jawab Sehun. Luhan sepertinya tidak pandai merangkai kata.

Zhoumi memicingkan matanya curiga. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kembali ke asrama sekarang. Kalian ini mulai sering membolos. Awas saja jika kalian membolos lagi. Aku akan mengosongkan nilai sejarah, bahasa, sains, fisika, biologi dan matematika kalian. Termasuk kau, Luhan. Kau memang anakku. Namun tidak ada pengecualian. Arrachi?" Jelas Zhoumi panjang lebar.

"Ne..." Jawab Luhan dan Sehun.

"Appa sedang apa disini?"

"Appa sedang melihat-lihat tempat yang bagus untuk traveling sekolah." Luhan membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk. Zhoumi tersenyum gemas dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan Sehun kemudian beranjak dari sana.

'Benar-benar mirip Luhanku' batin Sehun.

"Kalian pikir aku bisa dibohongi? Aku lebih berpengalaman dari pada kalian dan kalian berusaha membohongiku." Kekeh Zhoumi.

 **TBC**

 **NEXT or NO?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Gw gak tau epep ini bakalan sampe berapa chapter. Tapi, kayaknya ga bakal sampe 20 chap. Epep ini bukan M-Preg, ya..._ _Sorry ga bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu. Tapu gw butuh banget reviewnya..._ _Review ga ada, next chap pun ga ada :" huhuuu_


	16. Go

**WARNING!**

 **TYPO-YAOI**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

Para siswa siswi _SM SHS_ sibuk memainkan otak dan jari mereka. Tak jarang mereka mendengus kesal dan menggeram jengah.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan ujian kenaikan kelas. Si namja cantik tampak sangat tenang mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurut siswa lain sangat rumit.

Matematika. Mata pelajaran yang banyak dibenci oleh murid sekolahan. Namun tidak dengan Luhan. Ia sangat pandai dalam segala hal.

Berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Sehun hanya mengerjakan soalnya asal-asalan. Ia tidak peduli pada nilainya. Hanya yang penting, LULUS! Ya... Kalau tidak lulus, dia bisa mengulang satu tahun lagi. Setidaknya itu yang Sehun pikirkan- _bodoh_!-.

"Waktu kalian tinggal 4 menit lagi!" Ujar Park seonsaengnim. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan soalnya terlebih dulu. Ia melihat ke arah Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

 _Sreett_...

Kertas jawaban sudah di tarik satu persatu oleh Park seonsaengnim. Baik yang sudah selesai, maupun belum. Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

 _Greb_...

Sehun memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan menghirup aroma khas bayi yang menguar dari rambut caramel Luhan.

"Lu.. Sayang,"

" _Hmm_?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Sebentar lagi kita pulang." Ucap Luhan yang sudah berdiri dan mengusap sayang rambut Sehun.

" _Hmm_ , temani aku ke taman saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kemudian berlari kecil menuju taman sekolah. Tempat favorit mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka duduk di bangku panjang berwarna putih. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan.

"Lu, aku benar mengantuk. Aku tidur sebentar ya?"

"Hmm. Berbaringlah." Ujar Luhan yang menepuk pahanya. Sehun pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada paha Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya tatkala tangan halus Luhan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasa matanya juga lelah dan akhirnya terpejam tenang.

"Lu... Ini gawat. Bangunlah..." Bisik Sehun yang mencubit pelan hidung bangir Luhan. Yang lebih mungil menggeliat karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Eoh? Se.. _hoamm_.. Sehunna?"

"Lu.. Bangunlah."

"Ada apa?"

"Appamu... Dia melihat kita disini dan memanggil kita ke ruangannya!" Jawab Sehun.

"MWO?!" Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Bisa gawat jika Zhoumi sampai tahu hubungan mereka.

Pasalnya, tahun lalu saat Zhoumi baru mengetahui hubungan Luhan dengan Siwon, Zhoumi marah pada Luhan. Siwon tidak di izinkan bertemu dengan Luhan selama 2 BULAN. Jujur saja Luhan sangat kesal saat itu. Bagaimana jika hal yang sama terjadi lagi? Bisa gawat...

" _Ummm_... Kita lari saja! Ayo!" Ajak Luhan. Sehun yang bingung hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan membawanya. Mereka terus berlari sebelum

" _Ekhm_! Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat tenang. Oh tidak… Luhan sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu suara ayahnya. Perlahan Luhan menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan kalua ia salah dengar. Namun sayangnya ia tidak salah dengar.

"A-appa?" Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan memberikan cengiran canggung andalannya. Sehun yang tangannya masih di genggam oleh Luhan hanya mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang mirip dengan kucing yang tertangkap basah saat mencuri tulang ikan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian pergi ke ruanganku? Arahnya berbeda, Lulu…" Ujar Zhoumi.

"Dan kau!" Zhoumi menunjuk telak pada wajah tampan Sehun.

"Cepat bawa Luhan ke ruanganku dalam 1 menit. Dari SE-KA-RANG!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruangan Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang melihat dua remaja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa benar kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Ayolah appa. Kau seperti seorang wartawan di acara gossip."

"Lu…" Sehun memperingati. Luhan mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Jika memang kami sepasang kekasih, lalu bagaimana?" Sehun yang menjawab. Zhoumi hanya menatap sengit kearah Sehun. Luhan jadi takut melihatnya.

Zhoumi makin memicingkan matanya pada Sehun yang hanya mematung tak berkutik. Namun 5 detik kemudian Zhoumi menyuguhkan senyum yang sangat lebar sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Whoaa… jadi dugaanku benar. Aku sudah tau semuanya." Kekeh Zhoumi. Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat reaksi ayahnya yang benar diluar dugaan.

"Kalian piker aku tidak tau? 1 bulan yang lalu kalian berciuman di Lotte World tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun." Wajah Sehun dan Luhan terasa memanas mendengar jawaban Zhoumi. Mereka benar merasa malu sekarang. Jantung mereka berdua pun berdegup tak beraturan.

"Aku sudah sering melihat kalian bersama. Aku rasa kalian saling mencintai. Dan Luhan… aku tidak akan menghukum mu seperti waktu itu Karena aku rasa kau sudah besar sekarang. Yah.. walaupun sifat dan wajahmu tidak berbeda dengan bayi. Oh Sehun, tolong jaga anakku. Jangan membuat dia bersedih. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan langsung menikahkan anak ini dengan anjing tetanggaku."

"Appa…" Luhan merasa sangat kesal sekaligus bahagia saat ini. Kesal Karena ayahnya terus menggodanya, bahagia Karena secara tidak langsung ayahnya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Ne seonsaengnim. Aku akan terus menjaga bayi ini." Jawab Sehun mengusak gemas surai caramel Luhan. Zhoumi mengangguk dan pergi keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan dua makhluk yang sedang mengatur degup jantung mereka di dalam sana.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan memeluknya erat.

"Lu!! Aku senang sekali!" Ujar Sehun yang kemudian mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya berkali-kali sebelum

" _EKHM_! Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam di ruanganku. Jika ingin melakukan yang iya-iya lakukan saja di kamar kalian." Ujar Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil menyeringai. Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian Sehun.

"Lu."

"Hmm."

"Kau dengar? Appamu bilang kita bisa melakukannya di kamar kita." Bisik Sehun seduktif tepat di depan bibir Luhan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus Luhan saat ini. Luhan mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Tentu saja kita bisa melakukannya." Jawab Luhan yang mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun.

Akhirnya dua orang itu berjalan cepat saling bergandengan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke kamar asrama mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman 'panas' yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Dengan secepat kilat, Sehun mengunci pintu agar tidak ada orang yang masuk.

" _Sehun…hmmpphh_.."

Luhan agak kewalahan dengan ciuman Sehun yang sangat cepat dan bernafsu saat ini. Luhan berinisiatif membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sehun. Tidak membuka semuanya, hanya 3 kancing teratas seragam.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya dalam kemeja Luhan yang sudah agak tersingkap ke atas.

 _BRUK!_

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang yang lumayan luas milik Sehun. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

Kepala Sehun turun ke leher Luhan dan mengecup sensual leher jenjang nan putih milik kekasihnya. Ia menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan yang tampak sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih Luhan.

" _Ahh…shh…"_ Desahan pertama lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan. Desahan Luhan yang seakan menantang Sehun untuk terus berbuat lebih membuat sesuatu di dalam sana semakin tegang. Luhan semakin menekan kepala Sehun agar Sehun tidak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membuat _kissmark_ pada leher Luhan. Ia membuka celananya cepat sehingga hanya tersisa celana dalam yang menampilkan gundukan yang sudah tegak di dalam sana.

Sehun akhirnya membuka celana dalamnya sehingga kejantanan Sehun yang sudah tegak terlihat jelas sekarang. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Lu,"

"h-ha?"

"Masukkan ini ke mulutmu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Luhan polos. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Ia melebarkan matanya gugup.

"Maksudmu i-itu?" Tanya Luhan yang menunjuk kejantanan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Shhh_ … cepatlah Lu."

Luhan menatap horror pada kejantanan Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Itu tidak akan muat di mulutku."

"Coba saja sayang.." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada selangkangan Sehun. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Sehun dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya ragu.

" _Ouhh…shhithh_.." Sehun mendesah nikmat saat merasakan bagian privatnya dikulum oleh Luhan.

"Gerakkan kepalamu, Lu." Ragu-ragu Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur. Semakin lama Luhan semakin agresif dan makin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan kejantanan Sehun berkedut dalam mulutnya.

"Luhh… aku akanhh.-" Belum lengkap kalimat Sehun dilontarkan, ia sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Luhan.

"Akhh!" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati orgasme pertamanya. Luhan langsung menelan cairan itu Karena kaget.

Uhuk!

"Yya! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Dan rasanya aneh." Ujar Luhan yang mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan Karena lemas.

"Kau belum terbiasa. Makanya, kalau ingin terbiasa sering-seringlah bercinta denganku." Jawab Sehun frontal.

 _Puk_!

Luhan melempari Sehun dengan bantal angry bird milik Kris Karena ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya malu.

"Kau ini!"

"Kita lanjutkan?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun kembali menerjang tubuh Luhan sehingga Luhan kembali berada di bawahnya. Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan dan membuka seragam Luhan dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menarik celana Luhan sehingga dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah dalam keadaan naked.

Luhan juga berusaha membuka kemeja Sehun sehingga keudanya dalam keadaan full naked sekarang. Tak butuh waktu lama, kejantanan Sehun mulai tegang kembali.

"Lu, aku mulai."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam hole Luhan.

"Akhh!" Luhan memekik saat merasakan bagian bawahnya sangat perih. Ia meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Sehun yang melihatnya langsuung mengusap lembut pipi Luhan mengecup bibir Luhan lama.

"Hanya sakit di awal, Lu. Tenanglah…" Bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Taklama kemudian kejantanan Sehun tertanam sempurna dalam hole Luhan. Sehun mendiamkan tubuhnya sejenak agar Luhan tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga akhirnya suara Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Bergeraklah." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Namun suara erangan Sehun yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya membuat Luhan juga ikut mendesah tanpa rasa malu.

 _"Ahh..Sehunnhh.."_

 _"Ngghh Luu.."_

Berakhirlah malam itu dengan percintaan panas dan suara desahan dari dua sejoli itu. Dan sepertinya Kris tidak akan pulang malam ini karena sibuk belajar untuk ujian besok dengan para Sunbae di atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya Lucu saat alarm berbentuk bola basket milik Kris berbunyi tepat di sampingnya. Luhan tidak mempedulikan bunyi alarmnya. Ia hanya menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya.

"Sehunn.. Matikan alarmnya." Ujar Luhan dengan suara yang terendam. Sehun terbangun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm basket menyebalkan milik Kris.

Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan lebih erat. Namun tidak bertahan lama saat...

"LU! KITA MASIH ADA UJIAN!" Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Wuuaa!! Jam berapa ini?! Sehun cepatlah!" Sehun melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Jarum pendek sudah mengarah pada angka 8 sedangkan jarum panjang sudah di angka 6.

Mereka langsung menyingkap selimut dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Kita sudah tidak sempat untuk mandi!"

"Tapi kau belum membersihkan sperma di tubuhmu!" Jawab Sehun frontal. Luhan yang malas berdebat langsung menarik Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membilas tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

"WUAA!!" Luhan menjerit kuat saat melihat ada orang yang tengkurap di depan pintu kamar. Tubuhnya sangat panjang dengan buku-buku di sekitarnya.

"Kris?! Bangunlah!" Panggil Sehun. Kris masih bergeming.

"Sehun, kita sudah terlambat. Sudahlah..." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari ke kelas.

Mereka semua sudah memulai ujiannya. Luhan dan Sehun melangkah takut-takut ke dalam kelas. Kim Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengawas hanya memperhatikan laptop di depannya.

Baru 4 langkah mereka berhasil masuk,

"Luhan! Sehun! Kemari kalian!" Suara Kim Seonsaengnim membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya was-was.

"Darimana kalian?"

"Umm... Kami.. Terjebak macet! Ya! Macet..." Jawab Luhan. Sehun membuka mulutnya cengo mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Bisa kau berikan alasan yang lebih baik? Kau tidur asrama dan kau terjebak macet? Whoa... Hebat sekali." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim sakartik.

"Hebat? Iya, ya... Hebat. Eh? A-aniyo! Maksudnya... Umm" Luhan jadi bodoh sendiri karena jawaban konyolnya.

"Sudahlah. Duduk dan kerjakan soal kalian dengan baik."

"Terimakasih Seonsaengnim..." Luhan dan Sehun membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah bangku mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Luhan, Sehun, jika kalian ingin bercinta di asrama, jangan lakukan saat sedang ada ujian. Itu akan mengganggu fokus masing-masing."

"Kami... Kami tidak." Sehun gelagapan dan wajahnya terasa memanas karena malu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Cara berjalan Luhan sedari tadi menjelaskan semuanya."

 _Blusshh_ ~

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Semua orang di kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan Kim seonsaengnim. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan ujiannya.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kris sedang mematung dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Astaga... Ada apa dengan kamar ini? Baju siapa yang berserakan di lantai? Oh... Aku mengerti! Jadi karena ini mereka mengunciku di luar sampai pagi? Dua orang itu benar-benar... Ck!"

.

.

.

.

.

"S-suho hyung?"

"Sehun-ah!" Yang dipanggil Suho hyung langsung memeluk Sehun erat. Ia sangat merindukan adiknya yang sangat tampan ini.

"Hyung, kenapa ada disini?" Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap rindu pada adiknya.

"Hun-ah, kenapa harus begini? Kau mau pergi lagi? Bahkan kita belum sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Appa bilang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia terus mengingat ucapan kakaknya. Hal yang bisa membuat ia jauh dari Luhannya.

 _Kriieett..._

 _Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lemas._

 _Sehun-ah... Kau ingat janjimu?_

 _Janji apa, hyung? Katakan dengan jelas. Kau membuatku bingung._

 _Kau sendiri yang membuat janji ini. Hanya agar kau bisa tinggal jauh dari kami._

 _Kau berjanji akan memenuhi permintaan appa untuk kuliah di Harvard setelah lulus nanti. Dengan syarat kau bisa tinggal di apartement milikmu sendiri._

 _Tapi hyung..._

 _Itu artinya kau harus meninggalkan Korea selama 5 tahun setelah lulus SMA nanti._

 **Bruk!**

Sehun membanting tubuhnya di ranjang milik Luhan.

 _Aku akan membatalkan perjanjian itu!_

 _Tidak bisa! Appa sudah mengumumkannya pada media jika putra bungsunya akan kuliah di Harvard. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja..._

 _"ARRGGGHHH!!!!"_ Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Air matanya terus mengalir jika mengingat ia akan meninggalkan Luhan. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan sosok mungilnya sendirian.

 _Cklek_!

Seseorang mengunci pintu kamar dan menghampiri Sehun.

 _Greb_!

"Sehun-ah... Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Suara lembut Luhan membuat Sehun merasa lebih tenang. Ia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya sambil berbaring. Luhan merasa ada yang aneh pada Sehun saat ini.

Bahu kekasihnya terlihat sangat bergetar. Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan matanya langsung melebar melihat mata Sehun yang sangat sembab dengan air mata yang belum kering.

"Astaga... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang kembali memeluk Sehun erat sambil mengusap lembut punggung bergetar milik Sehun.

"Lu... _hkss_.. Maafkan aku..."

"Sstt... Tenanglah. Katakan padaku ada apa, hmm?"

"Maaf..maaf..maaf..ma-"

 _Sreett_...

Luhan menarik Sehun dan membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Tangan Luhan masih setia mengusap lembut punggung Sehun.

Setelah merasa Sehun lebih tenang, Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun menggunakan telapak tangannya. Sehun yang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi.

"Katakan padaku ada apa sayangku..." Tanya Luhan gemas. Ingin rasanya Luhan menggigit pipi Sehun. Namun ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan masih sesunggukan.

"Lu... Aku minta maaf. Kita akan berpisah..."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tahun depan, setelah kita lulus... Aku... Aku harus pindah ke Amerika untuk kuliah disana."

"Whoaa... Harvard?"

Sehun mengangguk layaknya anak kecil. Luhan terkekeh dan mengusak sayang rambut Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa sedih? Bukannya bagus jika kau sekolah di Harvard?"

"Kau tidak sedih? Jika aku kuliah di Amerika, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan pergi 5 tahun, Lu. LIMA!" Ujar Sehun yang menunjukkan kelima jarinya pada Luhan.

"Sehun jawab aku. Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu."

"Kau menyayangiku?"

"Ya."

"Apa arti diriku dalam hidupmu?"

"Segalanya. Kau adalah segalanya dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau akan menghianatiku?"

"Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kau akan pergi selama 5 tahun. Dan apakah hal itu akan mengubah perasaanmu padaku?" Sehun menggeleng ribut.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kita sudah berjanji 'Kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi'. Apa itu hanya omong kosong?"

"Aniya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan tertarik pada orang lain selain Luhanku." Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun.

Sakit. Seperti ada yang menghimpit kuat dadanya. Namun Luhan berusaha menahannya. Kali ini dia harus kuat untuk Sehunnya. Ia percaya. Sangat percaya pada janji yang mereka buat saat ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Discontinued?**

Wakaka... Hunhan bakal pisah egen huaaa!!

Ini yang bikin cerita siapa sih? Bingung gue :v

Gue ngerasa kalau peminat epep gue kali ini nurun pake banget. Jadi kurang semangat gitu gue jadinya. Jadi, pliss riview gaisss :(

Btw, baca ya epep baru gw: **Originate From Mistake**. Tentunya cerita HunHan!

Baipaiii


	17. Calm Down

_10 month later..._ "Yya, cepatlah! Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Iya, iya Lu... Astaga jas ku dimana?"

"Ada padaku!" Luhan memakaikan jas Sehun secepat kilat dan menyisir rambut Sehun asal-asalan.

"Ck! Kalian ini sudah seperti suami istri saja." Ucap Kris yang bersandar di pintu.

"Diam kau naga jelek!"

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa tingkat SMA. Namun tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Karena setelah ini, mereka akan berada dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Ya, sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan. Tentu saja mereka harus cepat mengingat ini sudah pukul 9.

Sehun menatap aneh pada dirinya sendiri di kaca. Rambutnya menjadi aneh karena disisir oleh Luhan. Sehun akhirnya mengacak asal rambutnya. Ya setidaknya dengan rambut berantakan Sehun jadi terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Kau ini masih sempat saja! Ayo cepat!" Luhan menarik Sehun menuju gedung sdkolah.

' _Kenapa Luhan jadi suka tarik menarik begini?'_ Batin Sehun. Sementara di kamar asrama Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mereka mau kemana? Pakai seragam? Ini kan hari minggu. Kalau pengumuman kelulusan besok, kan? Dasar pasangan aneh. Pasti karena mereka tidak minum Akoa hari ini." Monolog Kris heran.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam gedung dengan langkah seribu.

Namun saat melihat di dalam gedung sangat sepi, langkah Luhan langsung terhenti. Hanya ada ratusan bangku kosong dan panggung yang dihiasi sedikit cahaya. Luhan menggeram kesal dan melepaskan tangan Sehun kasar.

"Yya! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?!" Tanya Luhan kesal.

" _Huh_?"

"Ini hari apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun membuka ponselnya dan melihat kalender.

"Tentu saja ini hari ming...GU?!!" Mata sipit Sehun membulat saat baru menyadari ini hari apa. Kemudian ia terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Luhan.

"Hei... Aku kan juga lupa sayang." Ucap Sehun gemas.

"Tapi aku sangat suka caramu mengurusi semua keperluanku. Benar-benar calon istriku yang baik." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan tak bermutu dari Sehun. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sangat suka.

 _Drrtt...Drrtt..._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan untuk meminta izin. Saat Luhan mengangguk barulah Sehun mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat ID si pemanggil.

"Yeobseo?"

" _Sehun anakku._."

"A-appa?" Mendengar kata "Appa" dari bibir Sehun membuat Luhan jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

" _Sehun, Kau tau kan? Setelah ini kau akan segera pergi_ ke-..."

"Ya ya... Aku tau. Kalau hanya membicarakan ini sebaiknya aku tutup saja." Ujar Sehun datar. Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang emosi. Ia hanya memegang tangan Sehun lembut sehingga yang lebih besar tersenyum.

" _Kau bersiaplah. Besok malam kau akan berangkat."_

"MWO?! Besok?! Kenapa cepat sekali?" Sehun benar merasa sangat marah sekarang. Ia bahkan belum bisa membayangkan kalau ia akan meninggalkan Luhannya.

" _Kau harus cepat ke Amerika. Kau belum mengurus apapun disana. Jadi appa mohon bersiaplah."_

 _PIP!_

Sehun mematikan ponselnya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya. Luhan mengusap lembut pipi Sehun agar kekasihnya lebih tenang.

"Sayang ada apa?"

"Lu..."

 _Grep!_

Sehun memeluk pria mungilnya erat dan menghirup aroma menenangkan yang menguar lewat ceruk leher Luhan. Sementara yang lebih mungil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sambil mengusap sayang punggung kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah. Katakan padaku ada apa, hmm?"

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Luhan. Ia mencium lama kening Luhan dengan mengusap pipi Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang selalu lembut padanya.

Entah kenapa dada Luhan terasa sesak saat ini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Matanya terasa memanas. Namun ia bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Lu... Bisa kau memenuhi permintaanku?"

"Katakan saja."

"Kau..kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu."

Sudah Luhan duga ada sesuatu.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik."

Sesak rasanya.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jaga makananmu, jangan sering makan es krim."

Sakit sekali

"Harus banyak istirahat. Jika lelah jangan memaksakan tubuhmu..."

Rasanya nafas Luhan habis

"Dan yang paling penting! Hal yang paling aku benci." Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Jangan pernah meneteskan air matamu yang sangat berharga hanya karena hal kecil. Aku sakit jika kau menangis. Sesak disini." Ujar Sehun yang menunjuk dada kirinya.

 _Tes!_

Luhan tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia teringat ucapan Sehun 10 bulan yang lalu. Dimana Sehun mengatakan kalau mereka akan berpisah selama 5 tahun. Ayolah! Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air mata Luhan.

" _Sstt_ , sudah ku bilang jangan menangis." Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi.

"Kau.. _hkss_.. Akan per.. _hkss_..gi?"

"Luhan..."

"Benar kan?"

"Hahh... Y-ya."

"Kapan?"

"B-besok."

 _DEG!_

BESOK... Luhan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya. Secepat ini kah? Luhan belum rela. Sangat amat tidak rela. Namun apa daya? Dia tidak bisa menyuruh Sehun untuk membatalkan semuanya. Jika Sehun batal ke Harvard, ayah Sehun yang akan menanggung semua cacian.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan tersenyum. Senyum yang amat dipaksakan. Senyum yang seperti itu justru membuat Sehun semakin sakit. Luhan seperti sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sehun tidak suka itu.

"Tidak apa. _Hahh_... Sepertinya menyenangkan punya kekasih lulusan Harvard. Kau harus belajar dengan baik disana. Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan... Jangan lupakan aku."

 _Grep!_

"Tidak. Tidak akan Lu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah mereka sekarang. Luhan sedang membantu Sehun berkemas. Luhan tampak lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Sehun jadi lebih tenang karenanya.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Kris juga ikut membantu. Namun barang-barang yang dimasukkan oleh Kris adalah benda konyol miliknya semua.

"Bawa ini. Supaya disana kau tidak bosan." Ujar Kris yang memasukkan PSnya ke dalam koper Sehun. Namun Sehun memukul tangan panjang Kris sehingga sang empu mengaduh.

"Yya! Barang-barang jelekmu hanya akan memberatkan tasku bodoh!"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu."

" _Eww_ " Sehun dan Luhan memasang ekspresi ingin muntah saat mendengar omongan Kris.

"Hmm... Berapa lama kau akan kuliah di Harvard?" Tanya Kris.

"Sekitar 4-5 tahun."

"Lama juga. Kalau begitu aku punya kesempatan untuk mengambil Luhan darimu." Ucap Kris yang dibalas tatapan sengit dari Sehun. Kris tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aniya. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku akan menjaga anak ini untukmu."

"Jangan macam-macam!"

"Diamlah tembok lumut!"

Luhan memasukkan sebuah benda kecil ke dalam saku koper Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. Luhan tersenyum lirih menatap benda itu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terlampau bungkam langsung meraih tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan.

 _Chu~_

Sehun mencium lembut bibir Luhan tanpa melumatnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya mengingat ia tidak akan mendapatkan ciuman penenang dari kekasihnya untuk 5 tahun mendatang. Untuk kali ini Luhan lebih agresif dan lebih dulu melumat kasar bibir Sehun. Ia menggigit kecil bibir Sehun sehingga Sehun membuka bibirnya. Luhan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun. Mengajak 'perang' dengan penghuni di dalamnya.

" _Hufftt_... Wajahku... Panas panas panas!" Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan mengipas wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Bunyi kecipak yang berasal dari ciuman Sehun dan Luhan terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Luhan melepaskan lebih dulu ciumannya. Mengusap bibir Sehun menghapus jejak saliva yang entah milik siapa. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang mengusap bibir Luhan.

"Yya! Kalau ingin berciuman kenapa di depanku? Apa kalian akan bercinta di depanku juga _hah_?" Protes Kris.

"Makanya cari pasangan sendiri." Sindir Sehun membuat Kris berdecak kesal.

"Sehun-ah, temani aku. Aku mengantuk."

"Baiklah." Luhan merentangkan tangannya minta digendong. Sehun mengerti jika Luhan saat ini sedang mencari perhatiannya. Membuatnya semakin tidak rela meninggalkan rusa kecilnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan tanpa beban. Membawa Luhan ke ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan agar Luhannya cepat tertidur.

"Tidurlah sayangku." Merasa nafas Luhan mulai teratur, Sehun mengecup sayang kening Luhan dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

" _Hahh_... Aku harap tidak akan ada masalah sialan yang akan mengganggu hubungan kalian." Gumam Kris pelan.

Sementara Luhan kembali membuka matanya. Ia tidak akan tidur malam ini. Ia hanya akan memandangi wajah tampan Sehunnya sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Siswa yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi ke sepuluh tahun ini adalah... Kim Seokjin!"_

Yang dipanggil Kim Seokjin pun maju ke panggung dan mengambil hadiah yang dipegang oleh Zhoumi.

Nama-nama para siswa yang masuk nilai tertinggi sepuluh besar terus dipanggil maju ke depan. Sampai urutan ketiga, nama yang mengejutkan para siswa disebutkan.

" _Siswa yang memiliki nilai tertinggi ketiga adalah... Oh Sehun!"_

Sehun melongo tidak percaya saat namanya disebutkan. Luhan langsung memekik heboh dan memeluk Sehun erat.

" _Yeay_! Sehun! Kau peringkat ketiga! Huaa... Aku bangga sekali padamu!" Sehun masih mematung ditempatnya. Selama ini ia hanya menjawab soal ujian dengan asal-asalan. Ia heran sendiri jadinya.

" _Sekali lagi, Oh Sehun maju ke depan panggung."_

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mendorong Sehun agar berdiri dari tempatnya. Kebingungan Sehun pun hanya bertahan sebentar saja.

' _Rezeki orang tampan memang tidak akan kemana-mana. Kkkk'_ batin Sehun. Ia pun maju ke depan panggung dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, Zhoumi sedang menatap lekat padanya sedari tadi. Membuat Sehun jadi keringat dingin saat mengambil hadiah dari Zhoumi.

"Kerja bagus. Tingkatkan terus kerja kerasmu, menantuku!" Bisik Zhoumi.

 _Blushh_ ~

Pipi Sehun memerah saat Zhoumi memanggilnya menantu. Zhoumi jadi gemas sendiri melihat kekasih putra cantiknya. Sehun ikut berbaris di deretan siswa siswi yang masuk sepuluh besar.

" _Siswa dengan nilai tertinggi kedua adalah... Kang Seulgi!"_

"Si nenek cerewet penggoda Luhanku itu masuk sepuluh besar?" Gumam Sehun. Seulgi maju dengan senyum yang sangat lebar sehingga menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Seulgi berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Sehun menatap sengit ke arah Seulgi dan malah dibalas dengan cibiran.

" _Kali ini... Siswa dengan nilai tertinggi pertama tahun ini adalah... Xi LuHan! Silahkan maju ke depan.."_ Saat mendengar nama kekasihnya disebutkan, Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan suara yang paling keras. Luhan terkikik geli melihat wajah Sehun dan berlari kecil menuju panggung. Sehun mendelik sebal saat melihat Seulgi menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Yya! Nenek cerewet penggoda Luhanku! Menyingkirlah! Harusnya aku yang di samping Luhan. Bukan kau." Kesal Sehun.

"Umm, Seulgi.. Bisakah kau bertukar tempat dengan Sehun dulu? Aku mohonn.." Ujar Luhan lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Seulgi memutar bola matanya malas dan bertukar tempat dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya saat Luhan mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka. Pandangan Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang terus menatap teduh pada mata rusa favoritnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah mengambil foto mereka yang terlihat sangat manis dari tadi.

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan Luhannya.

"Lu, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam?"

"A-aku tidur dengan nyenyak sekali. Bahkan aku hampir terlambat lagi tadi." Jawab Luhan berbohong. Sehun memicingkan matanya pada Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Jika ingin istirahat, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menemanimu." Luhan mengusap tangan Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik." Jawab Luhan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Baiklah.."

"Yeah! Aku dapat foto mereka! Lucunyaa..."

"Zhoumi, kau ini bukannya memotret seluruh siswa tapi malah memotret putramu sendiri."

"Diam kau."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan sedang sibuk menghapus anak sungai yang terus mengalir di pipi Sehun. Sedari tadi kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berhenti menangis.

" _Sstt_... Tenanglah. Aku yang akan ditinggalkan kenapa malah kau yang menangis?"

"T-tapi.. _hkss_.. Aku ti.. _hkss_.. Tidak mau-.."

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini? Luhan! Kau pakai apa sampai dia bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sakartik. Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Kris bergumam _o ow_ saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar. Bisa dipastikan kalau-...

 _Krieett_...

"Kang In appa?"

...-Ayah Sehun sudah datang. Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada Kang In yang baru masuk. Begitu pun yang lainnya. Kecuali Sehun tentu saja yang masih merengek pada Luhan. Kang In melebarkan matanya melihat Sehun yang di depannya adalah Sehun yang sangat asing. Sehun yang sangat dingin berubah menjadi Sehun yang rewel, manja, cengeng dan dramatis jika sedang dengan Luhan.

"Sehun..." Sehun tidak menengok ke arah ayahnya. Ia masih sibuk bergelayut manja di tangan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun!" Barulah Sehun menatap pada ayahnya. Tatapan kesal namun terkesan seperti anak kecil.

"Wae? Jangan bicara padaku! Appa menyebalkan!"

"Aish! Kenapa dia jadi begini? Chanyeol! Kai! Ada apa dengan anak ini?" Tanya Kang In. Chanyeol dan Kai hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Appa... Bisakah kita batalkan saja perjanjian itu?"

"Tidak bisa. Semua sudah diumumkan pada media. Penerus perusahaan _Oh Corp_. Akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Harvard." Jelas Kang In. Sehun semakin meraung raung tidak jelas. Kang In menatap Luhan dalam.

' _Sepertinya anak cantik ini yang membuat Sehun tidak ingin ke Harvard_.' Batin Kang In. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'Bantu aku.' Luhan yang mengerti langsung mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"Sehun... Sayangku, tenanglah. Bukankah kau berjanji akan kembali padaku? Jadi tidak masalah jika kau pergi walaupun itu lebih dari 5 tahun. Karena pohon pun tau cinta kita yang sangat kuat tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita." Bisik Luhan dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dengan wajah Sehun. Sehun membenarkan kata Luhan. Mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah selamanya. Suara Luhan yang sangat lembut terdengar sangat indah di telinganya. Sehingga membuatnya jadi jauh lebih tenang.

Kang In merasa sangat kagum dengan Luhan yang bisa merubah segalanya dalam diri Sehun hanya dengan sekejap.

"Ekhm! Waktu kita tak lama lagi. Kita harus sampai di bandara dalam waktu 45 menit." Ujar Kang In mengingatkan. Sehun menatap sendu pada mata rusa indah favoritnya.

"Ayo. Aku akan membantumu." Luhan mengambil koper, ponsel dan dompet milik Sehun.

"Ayolah. Apa hanya aku yang akan pergi?" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa. Namun tawa Luhan saat ini terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Sehun. Tawa itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan tawa yang sangat Sehun sukai.

Sehun pun berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia merangkul pundak Luhan dan mencium kilat pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan pergi asal kau janji harus baik-baik saja." Bisik Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mencium kilat juga pipi Sehun.

"Aku berjanji." Bisik Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Luhan ke bawah mendahului orang-orang yang masih terdiam di kamar.

"Dasar anak muda. Kalian semua cepatlah turun." Ujar Kang In. Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris mengangguk dan berlari cepat menuju parkiran.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Chanyeol dan Kai berada satu mobil dengan Kris. Sehun dan Luhan ikut bersama Kang In.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sementara Sehun mendekap erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

Mulai besok, ia pasti akan sangat merindukan rambut caramel lucu ini. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan hidung bangir yang selalu bermain dengan hidung mancungnya. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan mata rusa yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan dalam. Ia pasti akan selalu merindukan bibir yang walaupun sering ia kecupi tetap terasa sangat manis. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan suara lembut Luhan yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Ia pasti akan merindukan tangan halus yang selalu mengusap lembut wajahnya jika ia sedang ada masalah. Ia pasti akan merindukan sifat manja dan cengeng yang dimiliki sejak lahir oleh kekasihnya.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Sehun kembali menangis. Luhan merasa jika ceruk lehernya basah. Pasti Sehun menangis lagi. Ia tahu itu. Tapi Luhan hanya membiarkannya. Karena saat ini ia juga sangat ingin menangis.

 _Ckit!_

Tanpa terasa, mobil yang dinaiki oleh mereka berdua sudah berhenti. Kang In jadi tidak tega untuk menyuruh putra dan kekasihnya untuk turun. Apalagi melihat putranya yang sedang menangis. Bahkan seumur hidupnya Kang In belum pernah melihat putranya sendiri meneteskan air matanya.

"Ehm... Sehun-ah, kita sudah sampai." Panggil Kang In. Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya lebih dulu.

"Sehun-ah... Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap rambut kelam Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk turun.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti barang-barang Sehun biar kami yang bawa." Ujar Kris.

"Gomawo Kris." Balas Luhan. Sehun sangat bungkam untuk saat ini. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Luhan hanya berusaha memaklumi.

" _Hahh_... Dingin sekali." Gumam Luhan. Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Luhan langsung menoleh dan memasukkan tangan Luhan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Apa masih dingin?"

"Sudah jadi sangat hangat." Sehun tidak lagi menjawab dan menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Sehun, bicaralah. Jangan diam terus seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut." Sehun yang mendengar Luhan takut karenanya langsung menggeleng ribut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lu."

 _Cup!_

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat membuat yang lebih mungil tersenyum getir karena mulai besok ia tidak akan menemukan sosok mesumnya lagi di pagi hari.

Rombongan Kris datang bersamaan dengan suara seorang wanita yang memberitahukan bahwa penerbangan ke Amerika akan segera berangkat.

"Hun, sudah waktunya." Ujar Kai. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan.

"Sehun..." Luhan menyebut nama Sehun dengan nada memperingatkan. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya pasrah dan hanya bisa memeluk Luhan sangat erat sampai-sampai Luhan merasa sesak saat ini. Luhan tanpa ragu membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Namun waktu yang membuat Sehn melepaskan pelukannya. Ia beralih menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium kekasihnya dalam dan penuh perasaan. Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar Sehun lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya karena waktunya semakin mendesak.

"Sehun-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu lelah. Belajar dengan baik. Jaga pola makanmu. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap wajah Sehun yang semakin tampan setiap harinya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.. Luhanku"

"Lu... Aku belum bertemu Ziyu. Sering-seringlah mengirim foto Ziyu padaku. _Hah_... Kita jadi tidak bisa membesarkannya bersama."

"Tentu."

"Aku.. Aku pergi dulu." Luhan mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan Luhannya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Luhan yang masih setia melambaikan tangannya. Saat Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya-...

 _Bruk!_

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Isakannya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Chanyeol segera memeluk Luhan dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Menangislah Lu.. Jangan ditahan." Ujar Chanyeoo sambil mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Chan.. _hkss_..yeol, Sehunn..."

"Iya, aku tau. Dia akan kembali."

Sakit sekali rasanya. Yang Luhan tau sekarang hanya menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak tau apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa Sehun di sampingnya. Berlebihan memang. Tapi memang itu yang Luhan rasakan.

 _Tidak ada lagi yang mendekapnya saat tidur._ _Tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan hal-hal mesum di pagi hari sampai malam hari padanya._ _Tidak ada lagi yang mencium bibirnya dengan lembut._ _Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi tempatnya untuk bermanja-manja._

Hanya Sehun yang boleh melakukan itu semua. Hanya SEHUN.

 **TBC**

 **Review Juseyo**

 _Wkaka... Fast uppp_

 **LUFEXO:** wkwk. iya, ya tanggung XD

 **Hunhan41220:** Luhan lagi kere * **wkwk** **Karinaalysia2047:** gamau juga kalo mereka pisah. Apa daya Luhan lagi kere. jadi gabisa ikut XD

 **junia.angel.58:** minumin jamu kuat doeloe * **wkwk** **xiHan.a-oh:** ini udah dipanjangin dikit say. Luhan lagi kere XD

 **YuChanChan:** Kasih garem dikit biar enakan * **wkwk** **ohjasminxiaolu:** ngenes ned :D

 **Hannie222:** wkwk, Luhan kere :"

 **kenna9495:** secepatnya ching

 **LuVe94:** Iya salah. makasih udah diingetin. Udah diganti kok :"D

 **auliaMRQ:** Cuma Sehun kok :"

 **8ternity:** Pisah entaran XD. .


	18. Stranger(?)

**Warning!**

 **YAOI/Typo(s)**

 **Rate**

 **T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Day 1_

Luhan sama sekali tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena masih mengantuk. Bahkan ia tidak tidur sama sekali dari semalam. Hanya kekasih tampannya yang terus ia pikirkan. Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di sekitar mata rusa indahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Saat Sehun pergi, maka sudah dapat dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa tidur.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan menyibak selimutnya kasar.

" _HUAA!!_ Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

 _Kriieet_...

Pintu kamar Luhan yang berwarna putih terbuka. Menampilkan pria tampan yang memasang wajah sok imutnya.

"Luluku kenapa? Suka sekali berteriak."

"Appa~ aku tidak bisa tidur..." Ujar Luhan pada Zhoumi yang masih bertahan dengan wajah sok imutnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

 _Grep_

Zhoumi mendekap lembut putra cantiknya.

"Entahlah. Rasanya berbeda jika tidak ada Sehun yang memelukku dari malam sampai pagi." Ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Appa akan memelukmu. Tapi kau harus tidur, ya?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Zhoumi berbaring dan memeluk Luhan. Sedikit menepuk pelan belakang kepala putranya.

"Sudah nyaman?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tapi rasanya masih berbeda." Timpal Luhan membuat Zhoumi tertawa gemas.

"Lebih nyaman milik Sehun?"

"Pelukan appa juga nyaman. Tapi berbeda dengan milik Sehun."

"Aku tau. Pasti sebelum tidur Sehun selalu sempat mencicipi bibir Luluku dulu. Appa benar, kan?"

 _Blusshh_ ~

Pipi Luhan memerah karena perkataan ayahnya memang benar. Kecupan Sehun yang sangat lembut selalu berhasil membuatnya mengantuk dalam sekejap.

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Zhoumi dan berusaha untuk tidur. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah putranya yang bahkan lebih tua dari Sehun yang terlihat dewasa.

.

.

.

.

"Baekie... Ayolah. Kau ini tega sekali padaku. Jebal~" Ucap Luhan lengkap dengan aegyonya.

"Kau akan menemukan jasadku besok jika Sehun sampai tau aku tidur bersamamu."

"Aniyo... Sehun akan mengerti. Jika dia tau aku memintamu tidur bersamaku karena aku sulit tidur, dia pasti juga akan meminta hal yang sama denganmu."

" _Hah_... Baiklah, baiklah!" Jawab Baekhyun malas. Luhan memekik heboh sendiri dan langsung mengecup pipi kiri sahabatnya.

"Gomawo Baekie! Kau yang terbaik!"

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah saat Luhan mengecup pipinya. Mungkin bagi Luhan itu adalah hal yang sepele. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun yang masih memiliki perasan lebih pada Luhan.

 _Drrtt..Drrtt.._

Sesuatu bergetar dalam saku mantel hitam Luhan yang kebesaran. Luhan mengambil benda tipis itu dan matanya langsung melebar. Nama yang sangat ia rindukan muncul pada layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan langsung menggeser warna hijau dengan senyum yang merekah.

"SEHUN-AH!"

" _Yeobseo_..."

 _Deg!_

Ini... Suara perempuan. Entah kenapa tangan Luhan jadi sangat bergetar saat ini.

"I-ini siapa?"

" _Aku eommanya Sehun. Apa kau kekasihnya? Wah.. Anakku sudah besar rupanya."_

 _Swiingg~_

Sesuatu berdesir dalam diri Luhan. Mendengar suara ibu dari kekasihnya membuatnya jadi tambah berdebar.

 _"Eomma... Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarikan ponselku."_

 _"Halo Lu.. Sayang?"_

Suara _husky_ yang sangat Luhan rindukan akhirnya terdengar. Membuat Luhan sangat ingin memeluk kekasihnya saat ini juga.

"Sehunnn! Aku merindukanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Bagaimana di Amerika? Kau sudah mulai kuliah?"

 _"Kkk, satu-satu Lu... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu! Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sulit tidur karena memikirkanmu. Kau? Aku belum sarapan. Di Amerika biasa saja. Kalau ada kau disini pasti akan lebih spesial. Besok aku mulai kuliah. Kau kuliah dimana?"_

"Aku baik. Aku juga sulit tidur. Aku malas sarapan. Aku akan kuliah di _Seoul International University."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

"Ya. Ku pastikan aku lebih dulu lulus darimu."

" _Ya, ya. Aku percaya. Lu, mana Ziyu?"_

"Dia sedang tidur."

" _Haish.. Sayang sekali."_

"Kkk. Yya! Kau jangan macam-macam di sana! Kalau sampai kau macam-macam, akan ku cincang kau di dapur master chef! Kau dengar?"

" _Kau tidak akan tega Lu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika aku selingkuh."_

"Terserahmu saja."

Mereka berdua terus berbicara tanpa peduli waktu. Baekhyun yang bosan berada disana segera melesat ke rumah Luhan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hoamm_..." Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tadi malam ia tertidur dengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya. Tapi saat pagi hari ia hanya sendirian di kamarnya.

Luhan memang sudah bisa tertidur. Tapi setiap malam ia selalu gelisah. Tidak tenang.

Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi malas-malasan. Rasanya sepi sekali.

"Aku rindu asrama. Kalau di asrama pagi-pagi begini pasti Sehun dan Kris sedang sibuk bertengkar berebut kamar mandi. Aku rindu alarm basket sialan milik Kris yang selalu membuatku bangun di pagi hari dan Sehun yang selalu membantingnya ke kasur Kris. _Hahh_... Benar-benar rindu SMA ku." Gumam Luhan panjang lebar.

Hari ini Luhan akan pindah ke Apartementnya sendiri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Seoul International University_. Luhan akan masuk fakultas _Life Scince and Medicine_ untuk kuliahnya. Sementara Sehun akan masuk fakultas _Harvard Bussiness School._

Selesai mandi, Luhan menggunakan kaos hitam polosnya dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam pula. Ia juga memakai jaket berwarna biru putih untuk memperlengkap penampilannya. Sangat simpel. Namun terlihat sangat sempurna jika Luhan yang memakainya. Luhan membuat rambutnya menjadi model _hair up_ sehingga Luhan terlihat tampan. Walaupun kesan cantik dan imutnya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang. Sehun bilang itu MUSTAHIL.

"Tuhan... Bisakah kau panggil Doraemon untuk bisa mempercepat waktu agar kami sudah berada dalam waktu 5 tahun mendatang?" Gumam Luhan asal kemudian turun untuk sarapan.

"Hay Lu!" Sapa Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Luhan. Luhan menarik kursinya di sebelah Baekhyun dan meminum brutal susu coklatnya yang masih hangat.

"Pelan-pelan Lu.."

"Appa, bisakah kita lebih cepat? Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu." Ujar Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Zhoumi hanya tertawa dan tidak menjawab ocehan putra cantiknya.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, mereka semua menyelasaikan sarapan mereka. Luhan berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk mengambil koper dan tas ransel besar yang berisi PS, boneka bambi serta mainan kesukaan Luhan. Bajunya ia simpan di tas koper hitam miliknya. Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil paksa koper yang dipegang Luhan.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa!"

"Tidak Lu. Ini berat!"

" _Aish!_ Kau bahkan lebih pendek dariku Baek." Kekeh Luhan. Namun kekehan Luhan hilang saat Baekhyun mendelik sinis padanya.

"Ayo Baekie!" Luhan merangkul lengan Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar rumah.

 _Blam!_

Luhan memakai _sealbelt_ -nya. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah appa. Ayo!"

 _Drrtt..Drrtt.._

 _'HunBaby's calling_

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeob...-"

" _LUHAN! Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Yya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kalau telingaku lepas bagaimana? Bodoh!"

" _Maaf maaf.. Lu, huhuhu..."_

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

" _Tanganku berdarah."_

"Bagaimana bisa? Apakah sakit? Cepat obati lukamu!"

" _Tadi aku tertusuk jarum yang ada di kamar eomma. Huaaa, Lu tolong aku!"_

Luhan mendengus malas mendengar ocehan Sehun.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi cengeng sekali? Dasar. Itu kan hanya jarum. Biasanya kau tergores pisau juga biasa saja."

" _Mungkin karena kau tidak disini."_

"Berlebihan sekali."

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sedang di mobil. Hari ini aku akan pindah ke apartement. Ziyu akan tinggal bersamaku disana."

" _Kalau begitu kau tidur saja. Aku akan memustuskan panggilannya. Aku mencintaimu Luhan!"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

 _PIP_

Luhan tau ada sesuatu dengan Sehunnya. Luhan hafal sekali nada bicara Sehun yang seperti itu. Pasti Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sementara di tempat Sehun...

Sehun menatap sendu pada benda lingkaran kecil yang sangat indah. Cincin yang dimasukkan oleh Luhan ke dalam koper Sehun diam-diam.

Ini adalah cincin yang Sehun ingin berikan pada Luhan dua tahun yang lalu saat ia kecelakaan. Dan Luhan masih menyimpannya. Pandangan Sehun memburam karena matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang Luhan selipkan dalam kotak cincin tersebut.

 _To OSH_

 _Hah... Tanganku bergetar terus dari tadi. Haha, sebenarnya aku mau menulis apa?_

 _Sehun... Yah, kita berdua tahu kalau 5 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kau tau kenapa aku mengembalikan cincin ini?_

 _Sehun menjeda dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia lanjut membaca._

 _Cincin itu aku anggap sebagai cincin tunangan kita.Jadi, kalau kau lupa padaku, kau akan langsung ingat padaku saat melihat cincinnya. Kembalilah padaku secepat mungkin._

 _Saranghae,_

 _Tes!_

Sehun terkekeh pelan namun air matanya terus mengalir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu? Dasar rusa jelek. Kau membuatku semakin tidak betah disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang Luhan naiki berhenti di kawasan yang sangat megah. Luhan turun dengan membawa Ziyu dalam gendongannya.

"Lu, kajja." Baekhyun berjalan beriringan melewati lobi. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum baik dari para yeoja maupun namja untuk si pria cantik yang hanya milik Oh Sehun.

Mereka berdua memasuki lift dan menekan angka 12. Sebenarnya apartement Luhan berada di lantai 39. Namun karena Luhan takut ketinggian, tentu saja Zhoumi memilih yang jauh lebih rendah. Walaupun masih terasa sangat tinggi untuk Luhan.

 _Ting!_

Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan berjalan mencari pintu yang tertulis angka _1220._

 _1218_

 _1219_

 _1220!_

Luhan menekan _passwordnya_ yang merupakan gabungan dari tanggal lahirnya dengan Sehun.

 _Cklek!_

Pintunya langsung terbuka. Luhan tersenyum saat foto Sehun yang sedang tertawa adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat masuk ke apartment barunya.

Luhan membuat gerakan mengusap pada foto Sehun.

" _Huuhh_... Aku sulit bernafas, Baek." Kekeh Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir karena Luhan memang tidak bisa lepas dari Sehun meskipun dengan jarak mereka yang sangat jauh.

Luhan mencium gemas bibir mungil Ziyu sekilas.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kau besar." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Luhan ingin Sehun bersamanya saat ini.

Luhan ingin Sehun membesarkan Ziyu bersamanya sampai Ziyu dewasa.

Namun semua itu hanya khayalan untuk lima tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _5 years later..._

.

.

.

.

.

Grusak grusuk terdengar jelas dari apartement luas nan simpel milik Luhan. Namja cantik itu kewalahan sendiri akibat ulah putranya. Sedari tadi matanya terus melotot dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan.

"Yya! Ziyu! Berhenti berlari." Ziyu tidak mengubris ucapan babanya. Ia terus tertawa dan terus melompat dari sofa yang satu ke sofa satunya lagi.

"Haish... Ziyu, baba lelah. Huaa..." Ziyu yang mendengar babanya lelah langsung berhenti berlari. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan langsung mencium bibir babanya.

"Maafkan Ziyu baba." Ucap Ziyu sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa gemas melihat tingkah putranya.

"Bagaimana mungkin baba bisa marah Ziyu, hmm?" Ucap Luhan menggigit kecil hidung Ziyu. Membuat malaikat kecilnya lagi-lagi tertawa lucu.

Wajah Ziyu sangat mirip dengan Luhan walaupun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa sesak saat mengingat Ziyu bukan putra kandungnya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Ziyu di dunia ini.

Ponsel Luhan yang berdering membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ziyu yang lebih dulu melihat ponsel Luhan langsung menggeser warna hijau. Ziyu memang sangat pintar. Ia sudah bisa membaca sejak umur 3 tahun. Bangga. Itulah yang Luhan rasakan selama ini. Bodoh sekali orang tua yang mrmbuang anak sepintar dan sebaik Ziyu.

"APPA!!"

" _Ziyuuu!_ "

Selama ini Sehun dan Ziyu selalu rutin melakukan _video call._ Ziyu pun mengenal wajah tampan ayahnya dengan sangat baik.

" _Appa rindu Ziyu!"_

"Ziyu juga rindu appa. Kapan appa akan bertemu baba dan Ziyu?"

" _Secepatnya sayang. Baba mana?"_

Ziyu memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan dan diterima dengan baik oleh sang pemilik.

"Mencariku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

" _Ujianku sudah hampir selesai Lu. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul dua minggu lagi."_

Luhan membuktikan perkataannya. Ia lulus kuliah lebih cepat dari Sehun. Ia lulus tahun lalu. Luhan lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata. Namun ia masih takut memiliki pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan medis. Sehun pun tidak bisa memaksa kekasihnya.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kris juga satu kampus dengan Luhan. Namun Kris dan Chanyeol belum lulus.

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan berbinah cerah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Ya."

"Kau sedang apa di mobil? Mau kemana?"

" _Mau ke kampus. Aku tadi pergi ke rumah dosenku untuk mengambil semua buku milikku yang dia simpan."_

"Dosenmu perempuan?" Tanya Luhan dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Sehun tertawa sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

" _Ya perempuan. Tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Kau jauh lebih cantik, menarik dan memuaskan."_ Kekeh Sehun.

"Yya! Mesum sekali kau!"

" _Tapi kau suka, kan?"_

 _"Lu, aku ingin bicara dengan Ziyu. Urusan sesama lelaki."_

"Maksudmu aku bukan lelaki?"

" _Kau laki-laki yang paling cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari eommaku."_ Luhan mendengus dan memberi ponselnya pada Ziyu.

"LUHAN!" Chanyeol yang baru masuk ke apartment berteriak debgan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Yeol! Bisa kau diam?"

"Hehe, mian. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Panggil saja, dia ada di kamarnya."

"BAEK!!" Chanyeol berteriak dari bawah dengan suara yang kencang. Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun turun ke bawah.

Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

Baekhyun memberi wajah Chanyeol kecupan bertubi-bertubi sehingga si jakung terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Ya, tiga tahun yang lalu Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di lapangan kampus. Baekhyun yang sudah memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol saat itu pun langsung menerima Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

Luhan selalu bosan jika Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam apartmentnya. Dua sahabatnya itu selalu bermesraan di depannya. Bahkan suara mereka jika sedang bercinta terdengar sangat jelas di malam hari. Membuat Luhan harus menidurkan Ziyu di ruang karaoke agar tidak dapat mendengar suara desahan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Yya! Kalian tidak lihat jika ada putraku disini? Kalian benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Ziyu." Ujar Luhan sambil mendelik lucu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menyingkir dari tubuh jakung Chanyeol.

 _Ting! Ting!_

Bel apartment Luhan berbunyi. Luhan berjalan kearah pintu dan melihat tamu yang datang lewat _monitor intercom_.

Tidak ada orang. Luhan membuka pintu apartmentnya pelan-pelan. Seseorang berambut _blonde_ berdiri membelakanginya. Luhan ingin memanggil orang itu. Namun kejadian yang tidak ia duga sama sekali membuatnya mematung diam seribu bahasa.

Orang itu berbalik dan langsung menarik pinggang Luhan. Ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan melumatnya sedikit kasar. Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat keras. Luhan tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Kenapa... Dia... Disini?" Gumam Baekhyun yang melotot melihat seseorang sedang mencium Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next?**

Huaaa...huaaa

Sapa tuh yang nyium Lulu :"

Iya...iya... Gue tau ini pendek. Ngebut ngetiknya, wkwk. Lagi ngurus sesuatu * **wkwk**


	19. Go Back

**WARNING!**

 **TYPO-YAOI**

 **RATE**

 **T-M**

.

.

.

.

.

Orang itu berbalik dan langsung menarik pinggang Luhan. Ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan melumatnya sedikit kasar. Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat keras. Luhan tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Kenapa... Dia... Disini?" Gumam Baekhyun yang melotot melihat seseorang sedang mencium Luhan.

' _Astaga_...'

Luhan mendorong orang yang sedang menciumnya sedikit keras. Mata rusanya menelusuri semua bagian dari tubuh pria yang barusan menciumya.

"K-kau? Ini benar kau..?"

 _Grep!_

Luhan langsung memeluk pria berambut blonde itu erat. Pria itu tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Luhan tidak kalah eratnya.

" _Hkss_.. Kenapa kau berbohong?! Ka- _hkss_ -u bilang akan pu..pulang dua minggu lagi!"

"Aku tidak berbohong Lu. Aku hanya memberi kejutan. Lagi pula 20 menit itu terasa seperti 2 minggu untukku." Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi. Namun kali ini air mata yang ia keluarkan adalah air mata bahagia.

Air mata yang mengungkapkan betapa rindunya ia pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya hangat saat ini. Mata Sehun pun berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat merindukan rusa kecilnya.

"Sehun sialan! Kau membuatku jantungan!" Gerutu Luhan yang masih memeluk Sehun. Sedangkan yang lebih besar hanya tertawa gemas. Luhannya belum berubah sama sekali. Masih manja dan cengeng.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia kembali membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman memabukkan miliknya. Kali ini lebih lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamya.

Ciuman untuk saling menyalurkan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam diri masing-masing.

Tangan Luhan melingkar indah di leher jenjang nan putih milik Sehun. Sedangkan tangan Sehun menggantung di pinggang Luhan yang terasa lebih kecil dari pada 5 tahun yang lalu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia malu melihat dua orang sedang melepas rindu di depannya. Ia pun berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya.

Bibir mereka hanya menempel. Namun sukses membuat jantung si cantik terus berdebar kencang. Rasanya canggung sekali. Tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun benar-benar membuat Luhan seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan dan wajah mereka masih berada dalam jarak kurang dari 3 cm. Wajah Luhan memanas.

Oh, ia sudah lama tidak merona begini. Sehun menatap dalam ke mata rusa favoritnya. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu pada mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sehun mengecup pelan kedua mata indah Luhan yang otomatis tertutup saat Sehun mengecupnya. Kemudian Sehun mengecup lembut hidung bangir yang selalu terlihat lucu jika Luhannya sedang menangis. Kemudia ia mengecup kedua pipi yang selalu merah jika sedang ia goda. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang selalu ia rindukan.

Dan yang terakhir, Sehun mengecup lama bibir mungio yang sangat pas jika menempel dengab bibir tipisnya. Bibir yang entah kenapa selalu manis dan membuatnya candu.

Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini mereka masih berada diluar. Yang mereka tau saat ini mereka hanya ingin berdua. Tanpa orang lain.

Luhan merasa banyak yang berbeda dari Sehunnya.

Tangan Sehun terasa lebih kekar. Dada Sehun semakin bidang dan semakin nyaman. Wajah Sehun sekarang jauh lebih tampan dan seksi. Rambut Sehun pun berubah. Rambutnya blonde dengan model _hair up_.

Semua perubahan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum karena Sehunnya hidup dengan baik di Amerika.

Namun Sehun justru merasa aneh pada Luhannya. Luhan jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajah Luhan tentu saja bertambah cantik dan manis. Rambut Luhan tampak berantakan.

"Lu, kenapa kau kurus sekali? Kau tidak makan dengan baik selama aku pergi?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Kemudian ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan dengan baik jika aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu."

" _Aish_... Kau tidak menepati janjimu. Ada siapa di dalam apartmentmu?"

"Hmm... Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Ziyu."

"Kenapa harus ada dua makhluk itu? Ah.. Aku ingin melihat putraku. Dimana dia? Pasti sekarang dia sangat tampan, kan?"

 _Blusshh_ ~

Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu dalam tubuh Luhan saat Sehun mengatakan 'putraku'. Lagi-lagi hanya dengan ucapan sederhana dari seorang Oh Sehun wajah Luhan bisa menjadi semerah kimchi gagal buatan Kris.

"Zi-ziyu sedang bermain di ruang tamu. A-ayo masuk." Ucap Luhan gelagapan. Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan agar berjalan lebih dekat dengannya. Sedangkan yang mungil hanya tersenyum malu.

Sehun mengulum senyum saat menyadari di apartment Luhan fotonya lebih banyak dipajang dari pada foto Ziyu dan foto Luhan sendiri. Membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar spesial karena mendapat tempat yang begitu besar di hati Luhan yang hatinya bak malaikat.

"Ziyu." Ziyu menoleh saat mendengar suara babanya. Tawa khas anak kecil terdengar. Ziyu berlari ke arah Luhan dan memeluk kaki Luhan. Tinggi Ziyu memang baru sebatas paha Luhan.

"Ziyu," Ziyu lagi-lagi menoleh. Namun saat melihat orang asing yang memanggil namanya, ia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Luhan. Sehun sendiri agak bingung. Bukannya selama ini Ziyu sudah mengenalinya?

"Ziyu, jangan takut sayang. Ini appa. Ziyu kenal, kan?" Ucap Luhan lembut. Ziyu mengerjapkan matanya lucu sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Tiga detik kemudian Ziyu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya yang masih sangat mungil.

"Appa?" Ziyu mengenali Sehun sekarang.

"Ya. Kemarilah.. Appa rindu pada Ziyu." Ucap Sehun yang merentangkan tangannya. Ziyu tertawa dan berlari ke arah Sehun. Tanpa ragu si kecil memeluk erat ayahnya yang belum pernah ia temui secara langsung sejak kecil. Pernah, tapi sewaktu Ziyu masih bayi.

"Astaga, kau sudah besar sekarang." Sehun terus mencium gemas pucuk kepala Ziyu yang aromanya sama dengan aroma rambut Luhan. Wajar saja, Luhan selalu memakai sampo dan sabun bayi jika mandi.

"Appa akan tinggal bersama Ziyu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Disini?"

"Dimana pun. Asalkan selalu bersama Ziyu."

"Tidak selalu bersamaku juga?" Timpal Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja denganmu. Kau akan jadi istriku nantinya." Jawab Sehun mantap. Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Luhan memerah hari ini karena ulah Sehun. Luhan memilih untuk duduk di sofa dan menonton TV agar wajahnya tidak menjadi ungu akibat ucapan singkat Sehun.

"Appa, aku mau bermain bersama Yeolie hyung."

"Mwo? Hyung?"

"Iya. Kekasihnya Baekkie noona." Astaga, Sehun tidak mengerti. Siapa yang mengajari anaknya begini? Sehun jadi merasa tua jika Chanyeol dipanggil hyung sedangkan dirinya menjadi 'appa' disini. Dan Baekhyun... Menurut Sehun Baekhyun lebih cocok jadi halmeoni daripada noona.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sehun. Ziyu menunjuk ke atas.

"Kalau begitu appa akan bersama Ziyu. Jangan pernah berjalan sendirian ke atas, oke? Nanti Ziyu bisa jatuh."

"Oke!"

Sehun menggendong Ziyu menggunakan satu tangannya dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kamar Baekie noona yang mana?"

"Itu." Ziyu menunjuk pintu yang berwarna pink. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Apartment kekasihnya beserta orangnya sangat aneh. Kecuali Luhan tentu saja.

" _Ahh_.. Yeolhh.. Cepatlah, _shh_." Sehun melotot saat mendengar suara desahan dari kamar Baekhyun. Tangan Sehun otomatis menutup telinga Ziyu. Namun tubuh Sehun masih belum mau bergerak dari sana. Ziyu merengek ingin tangan Sehun lepas dari telinganya.

" _Uhh_... Baek, _uhmm_.."

 _Glek!_

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah terasa sesak.

" _Shit_!" Sehun mengumpat pelan saat ia tegang selagi Ziyu berada di sebelahnya. Buru-buru ia membawa Ziyu turun ke bawah agar putranya yang masih polos tidak ternodai dengan suara desah sialan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lu..." Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kartun kesayangannya. Luhan hanya menanggapi Sehun dengan gumaman.

"Ikut a-aku, sebhentar.." Ucap Sehun gemetaran. Luhan menatap Sehun aneh dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ziyu main disini dulu, ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Appa ada urusan dengan baba." Ucap Sehun cepat. Ziyu hanya mengangguk dan naik ke atas sofa.

"Lu, yang mana kamarmu?"

"I-itu." Perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Sehun menarik Luhan ke kamar yang Luhan tunjuk dan segera menguncinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang dan mengungkung tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Sehu _mmphhh_..." Sehun melumat bibir mungil Luhan bernafsu. Sehun sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bercinta.

" _Eungghh_..." Luhan melenguh saat Sehun semakin liar. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun yang semakin lama menimbulkan rasa nikmat padanya.

Tangan Sehun menyelusup ke dalam kaos putih Luhan dan mebgelus perut datar itu sensual. Tubuh Luhan semakin mengelinjang nikmat. Bibir Sehun turun ke lehar jenjang Luhan dan membuat banyak bercak kemerahan disana.

"Sehun.. _Ahh_.." Luhan terus mendesah sedari tadi. Ia pun tak dapat mengelak. Ia juga merindukan sentuhan Sehun yang selalu memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

Sehun membuka cepat kaos yang dipakai oleh Luhan dan mengecup lembut dada yang sangat putih dan mulus itu. Sehun menjilah sensual _nipple_ Luhan yang mengeras. Sementara tangannya yang lain memilin _nipple_ yang menganggur.

" _Mmhh_..." Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mendongak karena geli dan nikmat yang menyatu.

Kejantanan Sehun semakin menegang sekarang. Ia langung menarik celana pendek Luhan sampai terlepas. Sehingga terlihat gundukan yang juga sudah menegang di balik celana dalam Luhan.

Sehun melepas pula celana dalam Luhan jika saja

 _DOR! DOR!_

"Baba! Baba!" Ziyu memukul-mukul pintu kamar Luhan sehingga kegiatan 'panas' yang dilakukan dua orang itu cukup teganggu.

" _Shh_.. Ada apa itu?" Geram Sehun yang benar sudah tidak tahan. Luhan pun berdecak kesal saat kegiatannya terganggu. Namun Sehun tidak perduli. Ia terus melepaskan celana dalam Luhan sehingga Luhan dalam keadaan _full naked_ sekarang. Sehun mengusap kejantanan Luhan yang sudah tegang.

" _Sehh..mmhh.. Ahh.._."

"Baba! Baba!" Ziyu mulai merengek karena dicueki babanya dari tadi. Sehun malah memasukkan jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan yang sudah berkedut minta dimasukkan. Namun Luhan tidak tega pada putranya.

"Sayan _ghh_... Ziyu _ssh_..." Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena Sehun semakin gencar memasukkan jarinya.

"Sehunnh.. Lepaskanhh! Nan.. _ahh_..ti Ziyu menangis."

"Sebentar saja Lu.."

"BABA!! _Hkss_..." Suara tangis Ziyu yang melengking membuat Luhan benar-benar harus mengorbankan surga ranjangnya bersama Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, Ziyu menangis." Sehun mendecak kesal dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun yang kehilangan mangsanya.

Luhan memakai cepat baju dan celananya. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Sehun sambil mengusap rahang tegas kekasihnya.

"Aku juga masih ingin. Tapi ini karena Ziyu. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti, hmm." Bisik Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun yang terlihat sangat menggoda membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan.

Luhan berjalan cepat keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menggeram tak tahan.

"Aku harus main solo kali ini. Sepertinya tidak mudah untuk bercinta sampai berjam-jam dengan Luhan sekarang." Monolog Sehuh miris dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyelasaikan 'urusannya'.

 _Cklek!_

"Baba!" Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu yang masih terisak lucu. Luhan sendiri tertawa gemas dan mencium hidung mungil Ziyu yang memerah.

"Kenapa Ziyu menangis?"

"Tadi.. _hkss_.. Ziyu mendengar baba kesakitan. Sia.. _hkss_..pa yang menyakiti .. _hkss_.. Baba?"

Luhan menyernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Baba tidak sakit sayang. Ziyu salah dengar."

"T-tapi baba berteriak "ahh ahh ahh". Ziyu melihat filmnya di laptop hyung hitam. Hyung hitam bilang dia berteriak kesakitan." Luhan melotot tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan putranya yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Z-ziyu melihat apa di laptop hyung hitam?"

"Ada wanita yang rambutnya panjang. Dia sedang tidur. Tapi tidak memakai baju. Ada satu orang lagi. Dia tidur di atas wanita itu. Pasti mereka sedang bermain kuda-kudaan kan baba?" Wajah Luhan memerah karena kesal.

"Tapi wanita itu berteriak. Hyung hitam bilang dia kesakitan. Tapi kalau Ziyu sudah besar, Ziyu yang akan membuat orang kesakitan. Hyung hitam bilang begitu. Ziyu tidak mengerti." Jelas Ziyu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kai hitam pesek sialan!" Geram Luhan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang melihat penampilannya di depan kaca. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk saat merasa dirinya sudah tampan.

"Yeah! Aku tampan sekali."

 _Grep_

"Siapa yang kau bilang tampan?" Tanya Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu sempit Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku yang tampan."

"Ani. Aku yang tampan. Kau cantik." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Aku tampan."

"Kau cantik!"

 _Chu_

Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Luhan.

"Aku tampan!"

 _Chu_

Kali ini Luhan yang mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Cantik!"

 _Chu_

"Tampan!"

 _Chu_

"Can-..."

"Yya! Sampai kapan kalian ber _lovey dovey_ disini? Ziyu sudah merengek lapar dari tadi!" Suara cempreng Baekhyun membuat kegiatan saling mengecup Luhan dan Sehun terhenti. Sehun mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu.

" _Ck_! Mengganggu saja. Dasar cabai diskon pasar malam." Ujar Sehun yang membuat tawa Luhan pecah.

"Memangnya ada cabai diskon di pasar malam? Chanyeol tidak pernah memberi tau padaku." Gumam Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan bergandengan tangan dan keluar dari kamar.

"Ziyu mana?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memicingkan matanya melihat Ziyu sedang bersama seseorang.

"KAI?!" Luhan melepas genggaman Sehun dan berlari ke arah Kai yang ada di bawah. Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung dan ikut menyusul Luhan.

"Yya! Hitam! Lepaskan anakku!"

"Huh? Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

 _Buk! Buk! Buk!_

Luhan melempari wajah Kai menggunakan bantal sofa.

"Aduh! Wajah tampanku! Yya! Albino! Jauhi kekasih kerdilmu dariku!" Teriak Kai. Sehun langsung menahan tangan Luhan yang masih ingin melempari Kai.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kerdil? Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih pendek dari Luhanku."Bela Sehun.

"Yya! Siapa yang kau bilang kerdil, hah?!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang baru keluar kamar.

"Astaga... Lu, ada berapa orang yang tinggal di apartmentmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Semuanya. Aku suka jika ramai begini. Tapi akan ku usir si hitam ini!"

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengan Kai?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang masih mengalihkan perhatian Ziyu agar Ziyu tidak melihat kegiatan konyol yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang ini.

"Ehm! Begini. Ziyu sendiri yang bilang padaku. Bagaimana, ya? _Hmm_..."

" _Hmm_?"

"Yang jelas, si hitam ini memberi Ziyu film yadong! Jelas saja Ziyu melihat semuanya!"

"MWO?!" Sehun melebarkan matanya dan menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Yya! Kau menodai pikiran polos anakku!" Ujar Sehun mencekik leher Kai. Kyungsoo langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kekasihnya.

Ada banyak yang terjadi. Kyungsoo dan Kai pun sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sehun sudah tau semuanya dari Luhan.

"Albino! Lepaskan Kai!" Ujar Kyungsoo

"Sehun, lepaskan saja kepalanya sekalian." Timpal Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kai. Kemudian ia mendelik pada sahabat hitamnya itu.

"Awas jika kau ulangi lagi. Akan ku pakaikan kapur kulit hitammu itu!" Ucap Sehun. Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun yang sangat tampan jika pura-pura marah.

"Sehun-ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar." Rengek Luhan. Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Sehun menggendong Ziyu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan.

"Kalian, jangan mengacau selama aku pergi." Ucap Luhan. Yang diingatkan hanya mengangguk.

Sehun, Luhan dan Ziyu pergi keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang merasa keluarga kecil Luhan sangat manis. Padahal Sehun dan Luhan belum menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Mata rusanya sibuk menelusuri tempat-tempat di sepanjang jalan.

"Appa! Ziyu mau es krim!" Teriak Ziyu riang. Mata Luhan berbinar saat melihat kedai es krim yang dimaksud oleh Ziyu.

"Aku juga mau es krim!" Timpal Luhan lengkap dengan senyum anak kecilnya. Sehun tertawa gemas melihat dua prianya yang berbeda umur, namun sifatnya tak ada yang berbeda.

"Tidak boleh. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kalian sakit."

"Appa~/Daddy~" Bahkan Luhan sekarang sudah memanggil Sehun daddy. Benar saja, Sehun tidak tahan dengan nada bicara Luhan yang terdengar sangat _err_... Menggoda.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Aku punya dua bayi sekarang." Ucap Sehun yang memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai es krim.

"Yeay!"

Mereka turun dari mobil. Luhan dan Ziyu sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kedai. Sehun menggeleng miris karena sepertinya bukan hanya Ziyu yang harus ia urus saat ini.

"Sehun!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dari pojok sana.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun tanpa suara. Luhan pun menjawab tanpa suara.

"Seperti biasa." Sehun tentu saja masih ingat. Luhan sangat suka es krim taro. Untuk Ziyu ia hanya akan memesan es krim vanila mini. Anak kecil tidak boleh banyak makan es krim bukan?

Sehun mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan yang memangku Ziyu.

"Lu,"

"Hmm."

"Lu."

"Waeyo?"

"Ani."

Jantung Sehun berdegup sangat cepat. Entah kenapa Luhan terlihat sangat manis malam ini.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan di pipi membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ani. Kau sangat cantik." Jawab Sehun menatap dalam pada mata Luhan.

"Aku ta-..."

"Tampan dan manly. Ya, aku tau." Potong Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Luhan mengangkat alisnya bingung karena es krimnya hanya ada dua.

"Kau tidak memesan punyamu?"

"Aku memesan _Americano_." Jawab Sehun. Luhan memakan es krimnya seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Ziyu jauh lebih rapi dari pada Luhan.

"Astaga Lu. Pelan-pelan sayang." Sehun melumat bibir Luhan untuk menghilangkan es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Luhan.

"Baba! _Huaa_!" Ziyu berteriak dan menarik kuat kaos yang dipakai Sehun. Membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan.

"Appa mau memakan baba!" Ujar Ziyu yang memeluk erat Luhan yang tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi usahanya 'mencicipi' Luhan hilang di tengah jalan.

"Bukan sayang. Appa hanya ingin membersihkan mulut baba." Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Ziyu membuat bentuk "o" dengan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Lu, kapan aku bisa puas menciummu kalau begini?" Bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tertawa.

"Molla."

.

.

.

.

"Sehummhh.. Sudamhla..mhh. Akhuu sudahmm tidak.. Kuat!"

"Habiskan Lu. Kau kurus sekali. Nanti kau gampang sakit kalau kurus begini."

Sedari tadi Sehun terus memaksa Luhan untuk memakan semua makanan yang ia pesan. Bayangkan saja, Luhan sudah makan 6 porsi. Tapi Sehun terus memaksa.

Ziyu tertawa melihat babanya yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan pipi yang mengembung penuh makanan.

 _Glek_

Luhan menelan paksa makanan yang lama-lama membuatnya mual.

"Sehun... Sudah ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Begini saja. Aku akan berhenti makan. Dan kita bisa menginap di hotel selama 2 hari. Hanya kau dan aku. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku. Hmm?" Tawar Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seorang Oh Sehun mana bisa menahan diri jika Luhannya sudah seperti ini.

"3 hari." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah," Luhan mengiyakan.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

"Appa?" Sehun menggeser logo berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yeobseo."

"Sekarang?"

"Aku sedang bersama Luhan."

" _Haish!_ Arasseo!"

 _PIP!_

Sehun mematikan ponselnya kasar. Kenapa sulit sekali menikmati waktu dengan Luhan?

"Ada apa?"

"Lu.. Maafkan aku. Appa menyuruhku ke rumahnya sekarang."

"Oh? Pergilah. Aku bersama Ziyu."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dulu."

"Tidak usah. Appamu sudah menunggu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lu..." Luhan akhirnya mengangguk saat Sehun sudah mengeluarkan nada memperingatkan.

Entah kenapa perasaan Luhan jadi tidak enak. Tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kenapa aku dipanggil kemari? Appa tau kan jika aku baru bertemu dengan Luhan? Aku ingin berdua dengannya kenapa sulit sekali? _Ck!_ " Sifat dingin Sehun selalu muncul jika ia tidak bersama Luhan. Kang In menyadari itu. Tapi ia harus memberitahu hal yang penting pada putra bungsunya yang keras kepala.

"Oh Sehun. Dengarkan appa dulu." Ucap Kang In tenang. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau ingat soal perjodohannya kan?" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar tentang perjodohan. Kenapa lagi ini?

"Bukankah itu sudah sangat lama? Kenapa tidak dibatalkan saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Ini adalah perjodohan sejak kalian kecil. Tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja kecuali ada persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak." Jelas Kang In. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri. Tapi Sehun yakin jika yang dijodohkan dengannya tidak akan menolak. Oh Sehun memiliki sejuta pesona yang tidak dapat ditolak oleh siapapun. Walaupun Luhannya dulu sempat membencinya, tetap saja sekarang mereka saling mencintai kan?

Sehun harus tau dulu siapa orangnya. Ia bisa minta tolong agar orang itu menolak perjodohannya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"Siapa nama orangnya?"

"Kau akan menyukainya. Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Dia juga berpendidikan."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Besok kau harus datang ke rumah ini. Akan ada banyak wartawan yang datang kemari. Kalau kau tidak datang, bukan hanya appa yang malu. Tapi seluruh keluarga. Apa kau tega pada eommamu?"

Sial! Sehun selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan ibunya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik kali ini.

Ia akan datang. Jika ia tidak bisa menolak perjodohan itu, maka Sehun bersumpah akan melarikan diri dan menikah dengan Luhan di luar Korea.

"Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu? Aku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku. Kita akan melewati semua yang akan memisahkan kita berdua." Jelas Luhan yang menangkup wajah stress Sehun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan membatalkan semuanya."

"Aku ingin egois kali ini. Kau harus membatalkannya untukku. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sehun."

"Aku berjanji Lu. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

Janji

.

.

Setidaknya janji itu dapat dipercaya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Akankah kau menepati janji itu saat waktunya tiba?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next?**

Review kalian sama semua XD bisa ketebak * **wkwk**

Gue ga tau ff bakal end kapan. Tapi gue usahakan sebelum puasa udah end.

Ffnya antara happy ending sama sad ending lah. Hanya HunHan yang tau # **plak**

Next ga? Next ga? Next ga?

Next up **Originate From Mistakes**


	20. Comes Back To Me

**Warning!**

 **YAOI/Typo(s)**

 **Rate**

 **T-M**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun berada di rumah ayahnya. Sesekali ia berteriak saat beberapa pelayan akan memakaikan sepatu ataupun jas padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah sosok mungilnya.

Sosok yang terlihat lemah dan cengeng namun memiliki hati yang sangat kuat dan baik bak bidadari.

Luhan yang ia lihat tadi pagi adalah Luhan yang terus menyuguhkannya senyum palsu sepanjang pagi. Sehun tau Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Membuatnya merasa bersalah karena terus menyakiti Luhannya secara tidak langsung.

 _Kriett_

Kang In masuk ke kamar Sehun ragu-ragu mengingat putranya sangat marah padanya saat ini.

Kang In berjalan pelan pelan menuju Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya di pinggir ranjang.

"Sehun..."

 _Tidak ada jawaban_

"Oh Sehun." Barulah Sehun menatap pada ayahnya. Datar dan dingin.

Kang In pun duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memegang pundak lebar putranya.

"Maafkan appa. Tapi ini semua karena terpaksa. Appa tidak bermaksud-..."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun." Potong Sehun sambil mengusap foto Luhan yang sedang ia cium saat rusa mungilnya sedang tidur. Kang In yang melihatnya hanya diam.

"Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat. Bersiaplah." Ucap Kang In yang sudah berjala keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! _ARRGHH_!" Ingin rasanya Sehun merobek kemeja putih sialan yang melekat pada tubuhnya ini. Ingin rasanya Sehun mencekik lehernya menggunakan dasi hitam yang ia gunakan saat ini. Namun ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama untuk menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan. Ia benar-benar akan membawa Luhan lari jika ia tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menggantung asal jas mahalnya di bahu kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap kosong pada jalanan yang dilewatinya sedari tadi. Hingga tanpa sadar mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah megah bernuansa putih. Rumah itu sangat besar layaknya istana.

 _Puk_

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Ujar Kang In. Sehun turun dari mobil malas-malasan.

"Hey, pakai jasmu. Yang benar." Tegur Kang In yang melihat jas Sehun hanya disapirkan di bahu. Sehun pun memakai asal-asalan jas hitamnya dan menatap malas pada ayahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Kang In mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke rumah itu dengan Sehun yang mengikuti dari belakang. Delapan pelayan yang berbaris di kanan kiri di pintu masuk langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihat tamu tuan mereka sudah datang.

Beberapa pelayan berbisik kagum melihat ketampanan Sehun yang di atas rata-rata. Sedangkan yang di gosipkan hanya berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan dingin khasnya.

Suasana nyaman begitu terasa saat mereka masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Kang In pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik yang Sehun tebak berumur 30-an menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Kang In pun membungkuk membalas. Sehun hanya diam seakan tidak ada siapapun di sebelahnya. Membuat Kang In ingin mencelupkan kepala Sehun ke dalam kuah sup panas karena putranya yang satu ini tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Kang In-ssi, kau sudah datang. Silahkan duduk. Suamiku sedang mengurus anak keras kepalanya." Ucap wanita itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

' _Suami? Wanita ini adalah orang tuanya? Astaga... Apa aku akan dijodohkan dengan bayi?'_ Batin Sehun miris.

"Haha, tidak masalah. Kami juga baru datang." Ucap Kang In yang kemudian menarik pelan lengan Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang bersama putrinya yang sangat cantik.

' _Cantik_ ' batin Sehun tanpa sadar.

Yeoja cantik itu memakai dress hitam simple selutut tanpa lengan. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya yang sangat mulus. Ia memakai _high heels_ yang berwarna hitam pula membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus berwarna coklat tua dengan poni yang membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat manis. Sehun bisa menebak jika yeoja itu tidak memaki polesan _make up_ sama sekali pada wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat sempurn. Mata yeoja itu terus menatap ke bawah sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melihat matanya.

Mata Sehun hanya fokus pada wanita yang nyaris mengalahkan bidadari yang berdiri kurang lebih 3 meter di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Bisik Kang In yang membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

Yeoja itu duduk bersebelahan dengan ayahnya dengan mata yang terus menatap ke bawah. Mungkin ia juga tidak menyukai perjodohan ini. Pikir Sehun.

"Yya, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku sedari tadi?" Ucap ayah dari yeoja itu. Sehun langsung menoleh dan matanya membesar saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"S-seosaengnim?!" Teriak Sehun yang membuat orang yang dipanggil seonsaengnim itu tertawa.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sehun semakin bingung dengan semuanya. Yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah akhirnya menatap ke sekitarnya. Matanya seketika membesar. Sama seperti Sehun, ia terkejut.

"SEHUN?!" Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat yeoja itu meneriaki namanya. Ia pikir mereka belum saling mengenal.

Astaga... Sehun semakin pusing.

 _Grep!_

Tubuh Sehun langsung menegang saat yeoja itu menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Bahkan ia sudah duduk menyamping di pangkuan Sehun.

"Sehun..." Rasanya Sehun tidak ingin memprotes si cantik yang sedang memeluknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Ini gila.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tidak tau.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa dapat peringkat 3 saat kelulusan dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan, lepaskan Sehunmu. Nanti dia mati karena kehabisan nafas." Ujar pria itu.

"Lu-luhan?!" Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sehun menjauhkan yeoja yang sedang memeluknya. Wajah yeoja itu basah karena air matanya. Sehun menatap wajah basah itu dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Namanya sama dengan nama kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun.

 _Puk!_

"Ini aku bodoh! Kau tidak bisa mengenaliku?!" Protes si cantik.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Luhan! LU-HAN!"

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?"

"Kau ini jahat sekali!" Ujar yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya lucu.

"Luhan? Oh... Luhan ya?" Gumam Sehun kemudian bersandar di sofa.

"MWO?! LUHAN?!" Sehun tersadar dari kebodohannya dan berlari menuju ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Luhan tadi.

Zhoumi dan Kang In tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat putra-putra mereka. Victoria pun terkikik geli melihat putranya yang sungguh terlihat sangat cantik.

Sehun memukul pelan pintu kamar kekasihnya.

"Lu, sayang! Buka pintunya! Aku minta maaf!"

"Asdfghjkl! Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Haish!" Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Zhoumi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?" Selidik Sehun yang memicingkan matanya pada Zhoumi dan Kang In.

"Dan... Aku dijodohkan dengan siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kang In, putramu benar-benar tidak peka." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Dia memang begitu." Ucap Kang In yang membuat Sehun mendengus malas.

"Kau dijodohkan dengan anakku yang tadi. Dia sangat cantik kan? Dan aku tau kalau dia bisa memuaskanmu di ranjang." Ucap Zhoumi yang memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Wajah Sehun bersemu merah mendengar ucapan ambigu ayah dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah appa bilang kalau orangnya cantik dan manis. Kau percaya sekarang?"

 _Grep! Grep!_

Sehun langsung memeluk Kang In dan Zhoumi bergantian. Ia tertawa senang saat ini. Membuat hati Kang In sedikit mencelos karena hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat putranya memiliki banyak ekspresi. Bahkan ia yang sebagai ayah pun tidak bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum. Apalagi tertawa seperti saat ini.

"Huaa! Terimakasih banyak appa! Terimakasih seonsaeng-..."

"Berhenti memanggilku seonsaengnim. Panggil aku appa juga. Atau kalau bisa panggil aku hyung agar aku terlihat masih muda." Kekeh Zhoumi.

"Appa saja. Aku tidak rela memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung."

"Dasar."

"Lalu, kenapa Luhan memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Itu..." Victoria tertawa pelan mengingat bagaimana putranya merengek mengatakan dirinya manly terus-menerus.

"Tadi, saat Luhan tau mamanya ada di Korea dia langsung pergi kemari. Dan..."

 _Lulu, pakai ini._

 _Huh? Ini apa? Aku tidak mau!_

 _Nanti ada seseorang yang akan datang. Jadi Luluku harus memakai ini. Bagus kan?_

 _Shireo! Luhan itu MANLY._

"Awalnya Luhan jijik akan memakai dress itu."

 _Lulu, pakai atau semua jam tangan mahalmu mama jual._

 _Andwae!_

"Ancaman jam tangan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menurut. Walaupun Luluku masih sangat kesal." Kekeh Victoria. Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kekasih mungilnya jika sedang merajuk.

"Hmm... Appa, aku pinjam mobil."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat." Jawab Sehun. Kang In mengangguk dan memberi kunci mobilnya pada Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sehun sedikit membungkuk. Setidaknya sekarang Sehun sudah lebih sopan. Sehun berlari kecil keluar dari rumah kekasihnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Entah mau kemana ia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Albino tembok jelek! Dia bahkan tidak membujukku." Gerutu Luhan dalam selimut. Bahkan hari sudah hampir malam tapi si mungil masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal saat ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Lu, buka atau kudobrak pintunya."

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

"Oh, atau akan ku minta pada bibi Victoria agar jam tang-..."

 _Krieett_...

Benar-benar berhasil. Luhan langsung membuka pintunya. Sehun menatap Luhan daru atas ke bawah sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku bahkan masih tidak bisa mengenalimu." Ujar Sehun. Luhan memang belum mengganti bajunya.

"Ekhm! Itu-..." Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang menuju... Dada palsu sialannya. Lantas Luhan langsung menutup dadanya seperti anak gadis yang akan dinodai.

"YYA! MES _Hhmmpp_!" Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan menggunakan tangannya.

"Astaga Lu... Jangan berisik." Ujar Sehun yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan ketus. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Nyonya Oh Luhan sedang merajuk, ya?"

 _Blusshh_

Pipi Luhan memerah saat Sehun memanggilnya Oh Luhan.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil Oh Luhan hah?!"

"Tentu saja Luhanku. Ayo ikut denganku sekarang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ikut atau jam-"

" _Aish_! Mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Luhan menatap Sehun memelas.

"Wae?"

"Bajuku."

Sehun tertawa dan mengecup kilat bibir _cherry_ Luhan.

"Kau cantik. Lebih cantik dari Miranda Kerr."

" _Ish_! Aku mau ganti baju!"

 _Brak_!

Luhan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kasar sehingga pintunya nyaris mengenai hidung mancung Sehun.

"Hidung mancungku... Hampir saja." Gumam Sehun sambil mengusap sayang hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Luhan mendengus kesal karena berkali-kali pula Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yya! Aku bertanya padamu! Mau kemana ini?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Sayang, kita mau kemana?" Kali ini suara Luhan melembut.

"Nanti kau akan tau sayang." Barulah Sehun menjawab saat Luhan memanggilnya sayang. Yang dijawab memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun belum berapa detik ia menutup mata, ia merasa kalau mobil yang ia naiki berhenti.

 _Cup_

Sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan dan mengusap sayang kepala kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidur? Kita sudah sampai." Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Dari tadi dia memang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Luhan sibuk mengganggu Sehun dengan pertanyaannya hingga tak sadar ia sudah memasuki tempat yang Sehun maksud.

Sehun turun dan pergi ke sebelah kanan mobil untuk membuka pintu untuk Luhan.

Dengan cekatan Sehun langsung menutupi mata Luhan dengan kain hitam.

"Y-yya! Aku tidak bisa liha _hmmph_..." Lagi-lagi Sehun membekap mulut cerewet Luhan. Namun kali ini menggunakan bibirnya.

"Di-am. O-ke?" Ujar Sehun yang menekankan setiap kalimatnya. Membuat Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya entah kemana.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, Sehun akhirnya berhenti.

"Lu, aku ingin ke toilet. Tunggu disini ya." Ujar Sehun. Luhan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

 _Puk puk_

Luhan merasakan ada tangan kecil yang menepuk pelan lengannya. Luhan bingung. Matanya tertutup.

 _Puk puk_

Lagi, tangan itu terus menepuk lengan kurus Luhan hingga akhirnya si manis membuka penutup matanya. Luhan sedikit memicigkan matanya karena belum bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

 _Puk puk_

Luhan menatap ke bawah. Ada seorang gadis kecil cantik yang Luhan tebak masih berumur 4 tahun. Luhan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan gemas. Anak itu memberikan Luhan miniatur kepala rusa. Luhan sedikit bingung dengan maksud gadis ini.

"Kenapa kau mem-... _HEY_!" Baru saja Luhan akan bertanya, gadis itu sudah berlari menjauhi Luhan.

"Huh?" Luhan baru sadar kalau sekarang dia ada di _Lotte World_. Ia berdecak sebal karena Sehun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Luhan menatap miniatur kepala rusa yang terlihat sangat lucu lama. Tak lama ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tergulung di dalam mulut rusanya. Luhan mengambil benda dan membukanya.

"Kertas pink?"

 _Pergilah ke stan yang berwarna biru muda._

Luhan celingukan mencari stan biru muda. Entah kenapa ia terus berjalan mengikuti intruksi dalam kertas kecil itu.

"Oh. Disana." Luhan berjalan ke stan yang dimaksud dan langsung suguhi dengan ratusan permen kesukaan Luhan.

"Oppa!" Luhan menoleh ke belakang saat ada suara. Lagi-lagi seorang gadis kecil datang padanya. Kali ini memberi Luhan permen kapas.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan mengusak gemas surai hitam gadis itu. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memakan permen kapas berwarna putih itu.

" _Hmmptt_! Apa lagi ini?" Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Yang lagi-lagi kertas namun berada dalam permen kapas.

 _Manis? Jangan makan terlalu banyak. Nanti kau diabetes sepertiku karena selalu melihatmu yang bahkan lebih manis dari permen kapas yang kau makan sekarang._

Luhan mengulum senyumnya saat membaca gombalan konyol di kertas itu. Meskipun agak bingung, tapi Luhan merasa menikmatinya.

Seorang anak kecil mendatangi Luhan lagi. Kali ini laki-laki. Luhan sudah terbiasa sepertinya. Anak itu memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah dan tentu saja langsung diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan. Dan seperti anak-anak lainnya, anak itu juga pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Cantiknya..." Luhan mengambil kertas kecil yang diselipkan di tengah-tengah kumpulan bunga dan membacanya.

 _Kau tau? Aku selalu suka. Caramu tersenyum, caramu tertawa. Jika kau sakit, aku yang akan mati. Aku selalu berdoa pada tuhan._

 _Berikanlah Luhanku kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Jaga Luhanku selalu. Jangan pernah pudarkan senyumnya. Berikanlah aku umur dan kehidupan yang sangat panjang agar aku bisa membantumu untuk menjaga Luhanku. Jika kau sampai merebutnya dariku, kau juga harus mengambil diriku._

Dada Luhan terasa sangat sesak saat membaca semua kalimat dalam kertas itu. Rasanya ia tau siapa yang membuat semua ini. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ia terharu.

"Hyung." Luhan menatap anak kecil di sebelahnya yang juga sedang berkaca-kaca.

"H-hey kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau itu." Kata anak itu yang menunjuk ke arah bianglala.

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Aku mau itu!" Luhan menatap horor pada bianglala di depannya. Ia sendiri takutnaik bianglala jika tidak bersama Sehun.

"Hyung! Ayo hyung! Ayo!" Rengek anak itu. Mau tak mau Luhan mendesah pasrah dan menuruti kemauan anak yang bahkan tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Kajja."

"Yeay!" Luhan berjalan menuju bianglala takut-takut.

"A-ayo."

 _Bussh_

 _Cklek_

"Yya!" Anak kecil itu mendorong Luhan sehingga Luhan sedikit terjungkal dan terduduk di dalam kabin yang berbentuk sarang burung itu. Bianglala pun sudah terlanjur bergerak dan Luhan hanya sendiri di sana.

"Hey! Kau! Anak kecil! Kenapa tidak naik bersamaku hah?!" Teriak Luhan. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa sambil melabaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Mama... _Hkss_ " Luhan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat takut saat ini.

"Lu... Uljima. Aku disini, _sstt_."

"S-sehun?" Luhan mendongak saat suara husky kekasihnya terdengar. Bagaimana Sehun bisa disini?

 _Grep_

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan lembut sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak sendirian." Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga membuat Luhan menatap dalam pada mata elangnya.

" _Eh_?" Lagi-lagi Luhan baru sadar. Jika dinding kabin ini _full_ dengan mawar merah.

"Lu, duduk yang benar dulu." Luhan akhirnya duduk tegap menghadap Sehun. Luhan tersentak saat Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut dan memegang lembut ujung jari tangan kirinya.

 _Glek_

Sehun menelan kasar ludahnya. Ia benar merasa gugup saat ini. Dan entah sejak kapan mic sudah ada di sudut bibir tipisnya.

" _Ekhm_.. Xi Luhan." Sehun mengecup lama punggung tangan mulus kekasihnya.

" _Aku tau, caraku mencintaimu tak seindah cara orang lain mencintai pasangannya. Namun aku bersumpah. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat tulus. Melebihi apapun_." Suara Sehun menggema di seluruh Lotte World. Bersamaan dengan terus berputarnya bianglala, Sehun terus berbicara.

" _Aku mencintaimu kurang baik. Namun saat kau pergi dariku, tubuh ini rasanya membeku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku ragu apakah aku masih bisa bertahan pada saat itu."_

 _"Kau seperti sebuah patung emas indah yang terukir dalam pikiranku sepanjang waktu."_

 _"Kau adalah sosok paling berpengaruh dalam hidupku sejak awal kita bertemu, sampai sekarang dan selamanya."_

 _Tes!_

Kristal bening yang sedari tadi Luhan tahan akhirnya lolos dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

" _Kau adalah keajaiban terindah yang hadir dalam hidupku._ " Suara Sehun semakin serak karena menahan tangis.

" _Terimakasih untuk keajaiban takdir yang membawaku layaknya angin untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Terimakasih untuk 6 tahun yang telah kita lewati bersama."_

 _"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dengan sangat baik."_

 _"Terimakasih karena menjadikanku sosok yang spesial di hatimu."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"So, Xi Luhan... Will you marry me?"_ Mereka berhenti di puncak bersamaan dengan pernyataan Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan cincin emas putih dengan liontin berlian yang sangat indah dan berkilau.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan isak. Ia sangat terharu dengan semuanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lama dan kemudian mengangguk mantap dengar air mata haru dan bahagia yang terus mengalir deras dari matanya.

" _Hahh_..." Sehun menghela nafasnya lega dan memakaikan cincin berlian itu di jari manis kekasihnya.

Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun yang masih berlutut dan mencium lembut bibir tipis sang kekasih yang selalu terasa manis di bibirnya. Sehun pun tanpa ragu menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya.

 _Duaarr! Duaarr!_

Petasan kembang api mempercantik tampilan langit yang tak terasa sudah gelap. Semakin lama diperhatikan, kempang api itu membentuk sebuah tulisan.

" **SARANGHAE OH LUHAN** "

 _Prok.. Prok.. Prok.._

Suara tepuk tangan haru memenuhi Lotte World malam ini. Tidak sedikit juga yang memekik tertahan melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sungguh terlihat sangat manis. Banyak juga yang meneteskan air matanya karena lamaran sehun benar-benar romantis.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya bersamaan dengan bianglala yang sudah berhenti berputar.

"Saranghae Luhan..."

"Nado. Saranghae Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini... Bagaimana..." Luhan sedari tadi terus mondar-mandir sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Kris yang melihatnya jadi pusing sendiri.

"Hei. Bisakah kau tenang? Aku pusing jadinya."

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Jelas saja si cantik merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

"Kris. Aku takut! Astaga astaga asta-..."

"Lu!"

"Haish... Kau ini. Kau hanya akan mengatakan "Aku Bersedia." Kenapa gugup sekali?" Kris mendengus malas.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan berteriak yang paling keras saat kau menuju altar." Ucap Tao. Satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuat Kris beralih dari Luhan.

"Andwae! Aku yang paling keras." Timpal Baekhyun.

 _Krieett_

Zhoumi menemui putranya sambil tersenyum haru.

"Putraku sudah dewasa." Ujar Zhoumi dengan suara bergetar. Luhan langsung memeluk ayahnya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untung Luhan memakai jas bukan dress. Jika memakai dress, bisa dipastikan dress itu sudah hancur tak tersisa karena Luhan yang tidak bisa diam.

"Appa, terimakasih karena sudah mau membesarkan Luhan selama ini. Maaf jika Luhan sangat nakal, tidak menurut. Maafkan Luhan." Ujar Luhan sambil terisak. Baekhyun, Tao dan Kris juga ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau adalah putra kecil appa. Sampai kapan pun akan tetap seperti itu meskipun sekarang kau akan menjadi istri sah dari Oh Sehun si berandalan itu. Appa menyayangimu." Balas Zhoumi yang juga memeluk Luhan. Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Luhan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Zhoumi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Hah.. Aku siap." Jawab Luhan membalas uluran Zhoumi.

"Appa akan mengantarmu."

 _Hari ini, Luhan akan mengikat janji._

 _Janji untuk selalu saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan sang kekasih._

Langkah Luhan pun terdengar sangat mantap mendekati Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai-sampai Zhoumi pun bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan menyambut Luhan yang terlihat gugup namun sangat menawan malam ini.

 _Tap_

Langkah Luhan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, aku menyerahkan putraku padamu. Jaga dia seperti kau menjaga nyawamu sendiri. Mengerti?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sehun mantap. Dan tangan Luhan menyambut hangat tangan Sehun dengan segala keyakinan dari hatinya.

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu?_

 ** _Aku bersedia_**

 _Apakah kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu?_

 ** _Aku bersedia_**

Resmilah hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Selanjutnya terdengar tepuk tangan dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang berciuman lembut.

 _Aku mencintaimu Luhan_

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi suaminya.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun, suamiku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ayo bermain sebentar." Bisik Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang sofa.

"Nanti saja Sehun. Filmnya sebentar lagi selesai." Sehun mendengus malas dan duduk di sebelah istri cantiknya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping sembari menghirup aroma wangi pada leher jenjang istrinya.

"Sehun. Kau menggangguku." Sehun tidak mengubris ucapan Luhan. Ia malah menggigit sensual telinga Luhan sehingga menimbulkan gairah untuk si mungil.

" _Ngghh_.." Sehun menyeringai saat mendapat respon dari Luhan.

"Lu ayolah..." Sehun menatap Luhan memelas. Luhan mengerang tertahan dan dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sehun pun dengan senang hati menidurkan Luhan di sofa dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh mungil Luhan.

" _Sehunhmmppt_.." Luhan berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari wajahnya. Namun Sehun malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

" _Sshh_..." Sehun meringis nikmat saat Luhan menyentuh pelan kejantanannya.

"Sehun, jangan disini. Nanti Ziyu dan yang lain bisa melihat."

"Kenapa juga mereka harus tinggal disini?"

"Yya! Kalau ingin melakukannya pergi ke kamar! Jangan disini bodoh!" Teriak Kris yang menutup mata polos Ziyu.

"Lanjutkan di kamar saja sayang." Bisik Luhan seduktif. Membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencium Luhannya. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar tanpa melepas ciumannya dan

 _BRAK!_

Sehun menendang pintu kamar kasar dan memojokkan Luhan di belakang pintu.

" _Hmmpphtt_.."

 _BRUK!_

Sehun membanting tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjang dan sedikit menindisnya.

"Sehun langsung saja." Pinta Luhan dengan tatapan sayu membuat gairah si singa semakin membuncah karnanya.

"Nanti kau akan kesakitan Lu." Luhan tidak menjawab. Tangan mungilnya menelusup ke dalam celana training suaminya dan mengusap nakal 'sesuatu' di dalam sana.

" _Oushh Luhh_.." Luhan semakin gencar memainkan mainannya di dalam sana sesekali meremas gemas mainannya membuat sang pemilik benar-benar tidak tahan.

 _Sret! Sret!_

Sehun merobek paksa piyama rusa kesayangan Luhan. Si rusa pun sudah tidak peduli karena ia juga sudah tidak tahan.

Luhan membuka kilat kaos hitam Sehun dan menarik lengan Sehun agar ia leluasa untuk mengecupi dada dan tengkuk suaminya.

Sehun menarik celana Luhan menggunakan kakinya. Ia menatap kejantanan Luhan yang sudah mengacung gemas. Kemudian ia membuka celananya sendiri dan mengarahkan kejantannya pada hole Luhan yang sudah berkedut minta dimasukkan.

Dan tanpa persiapan apapun,

 _Jleb_

 _"AAKHH!- Ahh._." Luhan menjerit saat kejantanan Sehun berusaha masuk ke dalam goanya.

 _Penuh rasanya_

"Aku akan bermain kasar kali ini Lu." Ujar Sehun yang memejamkan matanya menikmati hole Luhan yang selalu terasa sempit. Luhan menggihit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum nakal pada Sehun.

"Aku suka suamiku yang bermain kasar." Bisik Luhan seduktif. Sehun benar-benar terangsang sekarang. Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung menusukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Luhan kasar.

" _Ngghh... Lu-! Yeahh.."_

" _Ahh-Sehunh... Mmhh_.." Luhan mencakar pundak Sehun mengekspresikan bahwa dirinya benar merasa gila saat ini." Luhan membusungkan pahanya agar Sehun lebih mudah untuk menghentakkan tubuhnya.

" _Fasterhh hunahh._." Sehun semakin menggila mendengar racauan Luhan yang semakin menaikkan libidonya. Luhan mendorong Sehun kasar sehingga Sehun terjungkal ke belakang.

Luhan duduk di atas Sehun dan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

" _Uhh... Faster Luhh-.. Ahh_.." Racauan Sehun semakin menjadi dan gerakan Luhan semakin cepat. Ia senang mendengar suara Sehun yang merasa nikmat berkat dirinya. Terdengar sangat sexy.

" _Uhmm.. Hunh baby! So bighh.. Ahh!_ " Tubuh Luhan melemas. Tubuhnya mengalami kejang hebat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks. Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan...

" _AKKHH! Ngghh... Hahh..._ " Luhan sudah mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Ia menyemburkan cairannya di atas perut Sehun dan kemudia terlentang lemas di ranjang. Sehun yang ingin cepat menyusul orgasmenya mengubah posisi lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuh lemas Luhan dan mengoyak kasar lubang istrinya.

"Lu... Aku _datangghh_..." Dengan 2 hentakan kasar terakhir, Sehun mendapatkan orgasmenya.

" _Ngghh.. Akhh!_ "

 _Bruk_

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun berathh!"

"Sebentar sayang." Sehun menyingkir dari tubuh istrinya dan membalikkan tubuh itu agar ia bisa mendekapnya. Luhan bersandar nyaman di dada bidang suaminya. Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Lu."

"Hmm." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan mengecupnya lama. Kemudian ia menatap mata Luhan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

" _I Love You my wife..."_

 _"I Love you too my husband..."_

Dan pada akhirnya kau tidak menepati janji itu~

...

 _If You Love Some One, Let Them Go_

 _.._

 _If It Comes Back To You, It's Yours_

 _.._

 _If It Doesn't_

 _.._

 _It Never Was_

 _.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **E**

.

 **N**

.

 **D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya END juga nih ff gaje_

.

.

 _Bosenin? Gue tau kok-hkss-biasalah newbie._

.

.

 _Sorry kalau ada kesalahan kata-kata. Sorry kalo judul dan isi ga sesuai coz masih baru. Author baru lahir meh=_

.

.

 _Dikit lagi bulan puasa... Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan ya!_

.

.

 _Mau UP Originate From Mistakes! Puasa gue UP juga. Tapi pas malem-malem pas udah beduk. Jadi aman kan yak kalo ada rate darurat XD gak batal puasanya._

.

.

 _Sekian semua... Gamsa gamsa gamsa!_

.

.

 _CHU!_


End file.
